


Ни Сцилла, ни Харибда

by Solter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solter/pseuds/Solter
Summary: Яхта "Сцилла" с Гэвином Ридом на борту попадает в сильный шторм. Ломается гик, рвется один из парусов, кончается топливо, а сигнал бедствия слишком слаб и не может достигнуть берега. Гэвин делает все, чтобы выбраться, но вскоре обнаруживает, что в море он не один.





	1. Chapter 1

Восточное небо пестрело тучами, табуном тянущимися за горизонт. Понизу они были темно-вишневыми, выходящими в чернильную синеву, но дальше золотистый градиент растягивал густоту краски до полупрозрачного желтого, и так пока холст истончался до облаков, а те, уже полупрозрачные, рассеивались перьями по бледному небу.

Изменчивая гладь атлантического океана отражала солнечные блики, разбрасывая их во все стороны, вода блистала будто драгоценная рыбья чешуя. Гэвин бросил на нее только один недовольный взгляд, прежде чем уцепиться руками за леер и перегнуться за борт. Его тошнило от всего вместе, но больше от удара по затылку, страха и вылаканого накануне рома, которым он полночи пробовал добавить себе смелости и унять боль.

Вернувшись в вертикальное положение, Рид изучил гик, концом проткнувший настил рядом со штурвалом. Шторм ночью сорвал крепления, а вот оттяжку доломал уже лично Гэвин, пока пытался справиться с заевшим механизмом. Незафиксированный гик на яхте в шторм: что вообще может быть комичнее? Что может быть предсказуемее?..

Гэвин, конечно, помнил про гик. Про оттяжку, и про то, что весь такелаж наверняка безвозвратно перепутался, про порванный парус, про десяток других вещей, каждая из которых была важна вот в этот момент. А потом яхта клюнула носом, покатившись с волны, вертлюг провернулся и лишенный поддержки гик на излете долбанул Рида по затылку.

Теперь на том месте росла здоровенная шишка, к которой было больно прикоснуться, но Гэвин согласен был получить еще одну, точно такую же и на лбу, лишь бы с яхтой все было в порядке.

Он спустился к приборной панели, внутренне настраиваясь на то, что ничего хорошего там его не ждет. Яхта арендована, а в таких всегда все сложно: то расход топлива в два раза выше обычного, то навигатор теряет связь со спутником, то радио не дотягивается до ближайшей вышки. К тому же, существуют проблемы, которые Гэвин в одиночку никак не диагностирует: например, если повреждено перо руля или в двигателе пробоина.

Впрочем, нет. С двигателем все в порядке. Гэвин попал в шторм, но ни с чем не столкнулся, так что корпус должен быть целым… не считая дыры от гика в настиле, конечно.

Успокоив себя так, Гэвин взялся налаживать связь и, не дотянувшись до спутника, сдернул со стойки приемник от радио. Яхте «Сцилла» пока что не нужна помощь, но Гэвин хотел знать, что все исправно.

***  
Черная холщовая ткань зацепилась краем за острый риф, так и не достигнув дна. Легкое течение покачивало ее из стороны в сторону, к верхнему краю то и дело проскальзывали юркие ронки и альбулы, удовлетворяли любопытство и исчезали, а вскоре им на смену приходили другие. Коннор заметил инородный предмет утром, настороженно подплыл ближе и быстро понял, что опасности нет.

Есть только глухая злость: Коннор ненавидел, когда люди выбрасывали мусор в океан. Полиэтиленовые пакеты и баклажки, окурки, остающиеся на поверхности, стеклянные бутылки, опускающиеся на дно. В последнее время таких подарков стало вдвое больше против обычного, но ничего нельзя было сделать, кроме как терпеть или менять место жительства.

До сих пор все терпели, и Коннор терпел тоже.

Он, так и не коснувшись ткани, сжал хвост в три тугих петли и, оттолкнувшись от воды, взвился вверх. Темнота расступалась тем больше, чем выше Коннор поднимался, крупицы света превратились в широкие косые лучи, затем в проплешины, пока не распределились ровно: Коннор оказался в золотистом царстве поднимающегося дня. Над собой он видел крошечные частицы планктона, несколько бесформенных медузьих тел и одну узконосую тень. Не такую большую, как от человеческого корабля, но не настолько маленькую, как от шлюпки.

Человеческие посудины бывают опасны, это Коннор знал. Из уст в уста передавались жуткие истории о том, как легко запутаться в прочных сетях, а потом оказаться на корабле. Не все оттуда возвращались, но Коннор когда-то видел Маркуса с выколотым глазом и белесым шрамом поперек хвоста, будто кто-то пытался отрубить его, но самую малость не успел.

Коннор прислушался к воде: все было тихо. Он знал, как колотит воду мотор, как поднимают и вычерпывают ее весла, как буравит пространство винт подводной лодки — сейчас он не слышал ничего.

Наконец он отплыл на четверть мили против течения и осторожно поднял голову над поверхностью. Мокрые волосы тут же обдало ветром; Коннор отвел их со лба и присмотрелся к судну. На воздухе он видел хуже, чем в воде, приходилось щуриться на слишком яркое солнце, но все-таки на фоне неба несложно оказалось рассмотреть сине-белую яхту с надписью поперек кормы. Коннор иногда видел такие, и поэтому знал, что с этой яхтой что-то не так. Парус болтался двумя неровными ошметками, мачта склонилась под углом, так что ветер не мог надуть полотно, канаты и тросы висели в беспорядке.

Катастрофа?

Коннор сделал под водой широкий полукруг, чтоб осмотреть судно с другой стороны. Яхта стояла пустой, покинутой, серьезных повреждений на ней Коннор не заметил даже после того, как нырнул и осмотрел перо руля и киль. Утечки топлива тоже не было, иначе Коннор сразу почувствовал бы характерный привкус в воде.

В третий раз он поднялся уже без опаски, всего в паре десятков метров от яхты — хотелось рассмотреть ее получше, а может и пробраться на борт, — и именно тогда увидел человеческий силуэт, поднимающийся из нутра судна на палубу.

Коннор сжал хвост так быстро, как позволяло сопротивление воды, и ушел вниз с тихим всплеском. Светлый контур яхты все еще виднелся на фоне неба, но подробности сгладились, очертания размылись, и уже не понять было, двигается ли кто-то по палубе. И, главное, успел он заметить Коннора или нет?

***  
А Рид только услышал всплеск, инстинктивно повернул голову на звук, но на водной поверхности не было уже никаких следов. Гэвин не удивился: он в океане, здесь полно живности и, черт возьми, ни одного человека, к которому можно было бы обратиться за помощью. Паршивый бортовой приемник не дотягивал до ближайших станций, оставалось надеяться попасть на волну проходящего мимо корабля, но пока что горизонт оставался чистым, небосвод тоже, и Гэвин решительно не знал, что должен делать.

Мотор не заводился. Рид растратил все топливо ночью на борьбу со штормом, поддавшись надежде выбраться из опасной зоны, а потом необходимости направлять яхту по ходу движения волн, чтобы те не опрокинули ее набок. Теперь двигатель ворчал на холостом ходу, а запасных канистр Рид не обнаружил.

Гудящая голова не давала сосредоточиться.

Гэвин смотрел на парус, зло щурясь в сторону солнца и собирающихся вокруг него облаков: ветер будет, а с ним и дождь, а может и ураган, но что делать с парусом? Грот уже никуда не годился, придется идти на стакселе — для опытных мореплавателей не проблема, но Рид просто выбрался в отпуск. Для него это хобби, в котором он себя изрядно переоценил.

Надежду он не терял. В течение дня раз двести отправил безответный сигнал на длинной волне, раз сто обошел каждую каюту в поисках запасных канистр с топливом, раз пятьдесят попытался поднять и зафиксировать гик с оттяжкой, и как минимум десятикратно видел мелькающую поблизости в воде тень.

Вначале показалось, что это акула. Рид знал, что в реальной жизни акулы не кружат у кораблей в ожидании поживы, а вовсе сторонятся судов, больших и маленьких, но он все-таки замечал мелькающий среди волн серо-голубой гребень. Еще ему удавалось уловить шуструю тень, показавшуюся под водой по левому борту, а однажды он резко поднял голову во время работы со шкотами и — он мог богом поклясться — увидел над водой лицо.

На этом Гэвин не зациклился, у него были и другие заботы, куда более насущные, чем миражи. К ним мог привести слишком сильный удар по голове или обезвоживание — Рид пытался экономить пресную воду, чтобы ее хватило на дольше.

Дождь так и не пошел. Небо перед закатом прояснилось, только над самым горизонтом собралась привычная синеватая пелена. Она вначале линзой увеличила солнце, и то превратилось в раскаленное красное око, а потом спрятала его от посторонних глаз. Небо стало коралловым и стремительно потемнело, Гэвин бросил все, что он делал, и спустился в рубку. Еще один сеанс односторонней радиосвязи занял у него пару минут, после этого Гэвин щелкнул тумблером, зажигая сигнальные бортовые огни на случай, если какое-нибудь судно будет проплывать мимо ночью.

Можно было укладываться спать, но Гэвин все-таки поднялся на палубу и встал под прохладным ветром, держась за леер. Темная вода бликовала сигналками, горизонт со всех сторон оставался чистым. В небе среди только-только разгорающихся созвездий мелькали огни самолета, летящего слишком высоко для того, чтоб пытаться подать сигнал.

***  
Оранжевые огни привлекли внимание Коннора снова. Он не то чтобы нарочно ошивался около яхты, но время от времени выныривал то с одной, то с другой стороны, так что к ночи уже определил, что человек на борту только один: никто другой наверху не появлялся, а этот, единственный, ни с кем не разговаривал. Еще Коннор понял — это было не трудно — что яхта сломана и человек испытывает трудности.

Однажды Коннору доводилось видеть поломку на большом корабле, но тогда все происходило совсем не так. Появился вертолет, завис, будто летающая рыбка над китом, а люди начали пересаживаться в резиновые плоты и отплывать подальше. Потом со стороны суши пришло два буксира, люди с плотов пересели обратно на судно, и то тяжело потащилось на привязи в порт, а вертолет, покружив над поверхностью, ускользнул в том же направлении.

Сейчас никакой вертолет и близко не появлялся. Не было буксиров и даже плотов, из-за этого Коннор решил, что человек справляется сам и помощь извне ему не нужна.

А потом увидел огни, и заметил, что яхта целый день плыла только благодаря течению и ветру, изредка надувавшему оставшийся парус. Это означало, что вовсе человек на борту не справляется.

***  
Списывать это на мираж было уже невозможно.

Гэвин проснулся в половину шестого, как раз под восход, но не потому что хотелось полюбоваться рассветом: новый день означал новые шансы, и Гэвин верил, что уж сегодня он точно если не гик починит, то хотя бы с кем-нибудь свяжется. Ему все равно, с кем именно: пусть хоть прогулочный лайнер, хоть баржа с углем, лишь бы они передали его сигнал в береговую охрану, и вот тогда все пойдет как по маслу.

Когда Гэвин выбрался из каюты, на палубе что-то лежало. Вначале он принял темный предмет мерзкого вида за комок водорослей. Довольно странно, если вдуматься, но в целом сходилось: океан, вода, водоросли. Вот только до дна, где они могли расти, глубина оставалась огромной, а ночью не было волн…

Рид пожалел, что при себе нет пистолета. Ясно, что темный комок не опасен, потому что размером он не больше, чем его собственный рюкзак, но с оружием все равно как-то спокойнее — профессиональная деформация. Палуба слегка пошатывалась под ногами, когда Гэвин подходил поближе; он собирался просто столкнуть комок за борт, уронив его в воду, но тот резко дернулся, затрепетав изнутри… и вновь затих.

— Дьявол…

На секунду Рид оцепенел, но сердце снова забилось, быстро и судорожно, а он пересилил себя и подошел вплотную, легко толкнув ногой водоросли. Те задергались снова, проскользили несколько сантиметров вдоль палубы, и тут только Рид понял, что это такое.

Запутавшаяся в водорослях рыба.

Запутанная в них и подброшенная ему нарочно.

Гэвин тут же забыл про липкое чувство страха — он знал, что перед ним, и бояться не было никакого смысла, — и опустился на одно колено, хватаясь руками за водоросли. Те остро пахли йодом и неприятно липли к ладоням, но Рид разорвал их довольно быстро и увидел наконец рыбину. Немного сплюснутая с обеих сторон, с треугольной головой и выпирающей вперед челюстью, она дрожала в его хватке, извиваясь как мелкий бес, так что Гэвин и впрямь чуть ее не выпустил.

— Ну дела.

Голова заболела с новой силой, но уже не в затылке, откуда шишка и не думала сходить, а в висках, от напряжения. Гэвин выпрямил спину, не выпуская рыбину, осмотрелся по сторонам: яхта была в порядке, но океан вокруг волновался, чем-то рассерженный, дыбился волнами, пенился и оседал. Ничего было не рассмотреть.

Подцепив рыбину под жабры, Гэвин бросил ее на настил у штурвала — оттуда не сбежит, — и пошел за рыболовным садком, который заметил накануне среди вещей в салоне. Он, конечно, не планировал есть сырую рыбу (готовить ему было не на чем), но и разбрасываться потенциальной едой тоже не хотел.

Рассказать кому — не поверят. Рыба в сетке из водорослей, материализовалась из ниоткуда.

Нет, Гэвин знал, что не из ниоткуда. Такого просто не бывает. А русалки как раз есть, только живут они не в Атлантическом, а в южной части Тихого океана, около Питкэрнов, куда раз в неделю ходят прогулочные катера на экскурсии. Рид там не бывал, но слышал, что результат у каждой экскурсии один: где-то мелькает хвост или силуэт, туристы в восторге, тур-фирмы в золоте.

В русалок Гэвин не очень верил. Точнее, знал, что где-то они когда-то существовали, но для него этот народ был вроде беломордых дельфинов из Красной книги: есть, но никто и никогда по-настоящему их не видел. А может и вовсе вымерли.

И шлют ему рыбу в водорослях с того света.

Рид выпрямился в полный рост, вгляделся в переменчивые волны снова. Прислушался, но не услышал ничего, кроме хлопанья парусины на ветру и извечного плеска, который поначалу Гэвину нравился, а потом начал вымораживать и надоедать. На что он рассчитывал? Что русалка в этот же момент выплывет и рукой ему помашет?

Он хрипло рассмеялся и покачал головой, а потом во всю глотку проорал:

— Эй, ты! Я знаю, что ты здесь!

Ветер подхватил его голос и бросил к волнам. Гэвин немного постоял на одном месте, будто вправду ожидая ответа, а потом ругнулся под нос:

— Какой дебил. 

И вернулся в рубку, изматывать радио.

***  
Приближалась новая гроза, Коннор ощутил это по прохладным ноткам в ускоряющемся северо-западном течении. В океане опять начнется кавардак, волны растревожат недавно улегшийся у берега ракушняк и мусор, пригонят его сюда, где он задержится надолго — и это если нигде не перевернется баржа или танкер, или что там еще может перевернуться у людей.

Например, яхта.

Может быть, она уже уплыла? Коннор поднялся сегодня только один раз, увидел, что пойманная им ночью рыба исчезла с палубы, и вернулся обратно. Ему даже удалось занять себя другими мыслями, но переменившийся характер течения сменил и вектор размышлений, так что Коннор вновь проигнорировал безопасность и подплыл к самой поверхности.

Яхта не двигалась. Ветром ее отнесло на полмили западнее, но мотор давно не запускался — Коннор определил это, коснувшись ладонью днища корпуса. Потом он оплыл бульб и растопырил гребень, замирая рядом с его торцом. Яхта снаружи выглядел внушительно, но изрядная ее часть пряталась здесь, под водой. Сколько она весит?.. Должно быть, много, но если подключить силу ветра и подводное течение…

Вынырнув на воздухе, Коннор проверил направление ветра и снова вернулся к бульбу. Теперь он знал, как и куда прикладывать силу, потому повернул перо руля в нужное положение и тогда толкнулся в бульб ладонью и плечом. Тяжело, но яхта повернулась. Сдвинулась с места, шатнулась и встала ровно, и наверняка поплыла бы, если бы Коннор не выдохся. До сих пор он считал себя физически сильным, а теперь придерживался за бульб от головокружения.

Не хватало кислорода. Он глотал ртом воду, поджав горло и помогая работать жабрам, но этого не хватало, становилось холоднее, хвост сам собой распрямлялся, хотя Коннор держал его свернутым.

Он не выдержал и, оттолкнувшись от бульба, загреб воду руками, поднимаясь на поверхность.

Первый глоток чистого воздуха показался Коннору священным. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на спину, погрузившись обратно в воду полностью и оставив под ветром одно только лицо. Он дышал, наслаждаясь ощущением, которое в другое время могло стать смертельным, пока не услышал сверху резкое:

— Я тебя вижу, мать твою! Не смей меня игнорировать, сраный ты окунь!


	2. Chapter 2

В воде прямо у борта плавал труп. По крайней мере, именно так Гэвину показалось в первый момент, когда он оторвался от созерцания закатного горизонта и опустил взгляд. Бледное пятно; проморгавшись, Рид увидел лицо с плотно сомкнутыми губами, шею и плечи, заостренные линии ключиц, а дальше тело скрадывали темные волны, ничего нельзя было рассмотреть.

Оцепенение быстро прошло и вместо страха Рид ощутил такое волнение, которого не было с ним даже во время первого реального, не тренировочного задержания. Откуда здесь взяться трупу? Тем более совсем не разложившемуся на вид! А если это не мертвяк, удачно явившийся прямо под яхтой, то никаких других вариантов нет — только русалка.

Русалка-мужик, если быть точным, но это Рида сейчас заботило меньше всего.

Закричав так, чтоб его точно услышали, Гэвин схватился за шкот и прикипел взглядом к лицу в воде, с которого мгновенно слетела маска безмятежности. Краткий миг они во все глаза пялились друг на друга, пока морской гость не спохватился: он нырнул и исчез без всплеска, только легкие круги разошлись по воде и быстро угасли.

— Эй! — Гэвин повторил немного растерянно и перегнулся через леер, вглядываясь в то место, где только что была совершенно обычная человеческая голова. — Ч-черт…

Спугнул. Гэвин устало выдохнул и зажмурился, а потом отшагнул назад и уселся прямо на настил, закрыв лицо руками. Он никогда не считал себя общительным человеком, любой отпуск проводил как можно дальше от людей, чтобы хоть так от них отдохнуть, но трое суток наедине исключительно с самим собой — это слишком. Даже если не считать первый день, когда все еще было в порядке и уединением Рид наслаждался.

Русалка или нет, ему уже без разницы. Это существо, которое поймало для него рыбу, и Рид хотел знать, чего оно хочет и почему тут ошивается.

И не может ли как-нибудь помочь.

Но оно больше не появлялось. Рид попробовал звать его, один раз даже извинившись за «окуня», он снова зажег сигнальные огни, рассчитывая, что свет привлечет гостя обратно, будто тот был мотыльком, но ничего не помогало, и Рид сдался, когда вокруг совсем стемнело. Неподалеку собрались тучи, там что-то громыхало и вспыхивало горизонтальными линиями молний, и Рид, не чувствуя уже сил на борьбу со стихией, ушел в каюту и плотно закрыл за собой дверцу.

Вскоре по палубе застучало крупными каплями дождя, качка усилилась, убаюкала Гэвина и он постепенно уснул, все откладывая и откладывая мысль о том, что нужно подняться и проверить такелаж, на потом.

Совсем рядом что-то упало, грохотом разбудило Рида, так что тот резко сел на постели, едва не ударившись о потолок, зато поморщившись от вспыхнувшей боли в затылке — та будто ждала подходящего момента, чтобы впиться в мозг Гэвина как можно сильнее. В оранжевых отсветах аварийных ламп тонула половина каюты, невозможно было разобрать положение и состояние вещей, но спустив ноги вниз Рид тут же натолкнулся на валяющуюся рядом канистру. Из-за шторма яхту размашисто качало, так что на пол летело все, что Гэвин позабыл или не захотел закрепить.

Дождь по настилу уже не стучал, но хорошо слышалось завывание ветра в такелаже, и Рид понял, что должен снова подниматься наверх, проверять, чтобы все было в порядке и решать проблемы, если — когда — они возникнут. Заниматься этим Риду не хотелось, море, шторм и сама «Сцилла» смертельно надоели ему; нет, он не думал еще, что может остаться здесь и дать буре убить себя, но малодушно рассчитывал, что пронесет.

Потом вытянул себя из постели буквально за шкирку. Выпил в поощрение два крупных глотка воды, стараясь не приглядываться к тому, много ли там еще осталось, и выбрался на палубу, крепко держась сперва за поручни, потом за поваленный гик. Ветер оказался сильнее, чем Гэвин предполагал. Он умудрялся гнать яхту по волнам даже несмотря на то, что грот и стаксель были свернуты и надежно привязаны. Видимость из-за туч была нулевой, только сигнальные огни освещали по метру пространства по бортам, и Рид видел, что волны небольшие, но переменчивые и неприятные. Разбиваясь о яхту, они сыпали в лицо холодным соленым крошевом, но как бы противно это ни было, Гэвин сумел проснуться и посвежеть.

Он видел, что «Сцилла» справляется без помощи, но все-таки остался на корме, чтобы контролировать ее ход и знать, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Именно благодаря этому Гэвин увидел, как ни с того ни с сего провернулся на треть оборота штурвал, а нос яхты послушно опустился по скату очередной волны.

Секунду заняло у него понять, что перо руля слишком хорошо зафиксировано, чтобы передвинуться только под давлением воды. Гэвин вскочил с настила и перегнулся через релинг на корме, вглядываясь в тусклые пенистые волны — и не прогадал. Из глубины возникло уже знакомое лицо, потемневшие губы глотнули воздух, руки сделали мощный гребок за спину, и тогда взгляд русалки наконец встретился с глазами Гэвина.

— Эй! — он крепче сжал релинг, торопясь и ежась от холодного ветра. — Скажи хотя бы — ты убиваешь меня или спасаешь?

На этот раз существо его дослушало, но снова оставило без ответа, исчезнув в темноте в очередном всплеске волны.

Позже Гэвин еще несколько раз замечал, что штурвал сам по себе проворачивается то в одну, то в другую сторону. Однажды попытался развернуть стаксель и пойти вперед на силе ветра, но порывы трепали ткань из стороны в сторону и Рид, не чувствуя направления, сдался и решил положиться на случай. Ну и на окуня, раз он решил управлять пером руля.

К утру, когда рассвело и солнце пробилось сквозь тучи, слегка успокоив ветер, Рид проверил по приборам — за ночь «Сцилла» прошла около дюжины миль в южном направлении. И для начала это было неплохо.

***  
Под водой шторм выглядит по-другому. У поверхности вода бурная, неспокойная, ветер и течение постоянно соревнуются за право управлять ею, но стоит опуститься на пару метров, как морская толща превращается в громадную и вязкую субстанцию. Порой даже Коннору приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы прорываться сквозь нее — он то скользит проворно, как рыба, то неловко поворачивается, выставляет плечо или локоть, и тут же замирает, будто споткнувшись.

Шторм для разумных морских обитателей не опасен. Их бережет пара легких и понятных правил: не подплывай к поверхности в ураган, проверяй течения, чтобы узнать, какова наверху погода, вот и все. И поэтому Коннору непросто поверить, что людей по ту сторону воды сильный ветер с дождем может убить.

Коннору не нравится, что люди погибают в море. Вместе с обломками кораблекрушений, с мусором, пластиком и топливом в воду попадают и их тела. Коннор своими глазами видел несколько трупов, их вздувшиеся от воды лица и сходящая пластами кожа въелись в память так, что иногда возвращались в кошмарах, если Коннор засыпал слишком крепко.

Но рыбы бывали рады — Коннор знал, что те стайками рвут мертвую плоть на крохотные кусочки и наедаются, а останки потом спускаются вниз, где их уже поджидают глубоководные крабы.

Кормить рыб одиноким мореплавателем с яхты Коннору не хотелось. Он следил за ходом судна из-под воды, иногда выныривал и поправлял курс, уводя в направлении большой земли — та находилась слишком далеко, но со штормом нельзя бороться или быть к нему равнодушным: нужно пользоваться его силой, и Коннор знал, как.

Под утро он порядком устал, настолько, что начал даже задумываться, для чего все это делает. Все равно ему не хватает решимости поговорить с человеком; каждый раз, подплывая к яхте слишком близко, Коннор думал, не случится ли чего. Вдруг на борту есть сети или оружие, и человек только и ждет возможности ими воспользоваться?

Коннор не хотел, чтобы вышло так, что он помогал своему убийце.

Выспавшись за пару часов, Коннор рискнул не просто подняться к поверхности, а выглянуть над ней. Он точно знал, что яхта в порядке и человек на ней тоже, но любопытство, обострившееся после сна, пересилило здравомыслие. Коннор слышал, как вчера человек обращался к нему, и успел не единожды пожалеть о том, что промолчал в ответ, потому-то и вынырнул всего в десяти метрах, распрямил медленно хвост, чтобы в любой момент сжать его и спрятаться, и присмотрелся.

Человек был там, на борту. Сидел на настиле около штурвала и вспарывал коротким ножом ту самую рыбину, которую Коннор для него выловил. На воду вокруг он не обращал внимания, так что Коннор решился подплыть чуть ближе, чтобы лучше видеть его удивительное лицо, поросшее короткими волосами, и то, как аккуратно и точно нож разделывает рыбью спину вдоль хребта, отделяя ровные куски мяса, даже издалека выглядящие аппетитными. Человек, впрочем, вряд ли мог согласиться с этим определением. На его лице застыла гримаса отвращения, он принюхивался к рыбе, снова ковырял ее ножом, отделяя кости, но попробовать никак не решался.

Это было странным. Коннор знал, что люди едят рыбу и ловят ее огромными косяками именно для этого. Он вообще многое знал о людях, особенно такие элементарные вещи, и поэтому поведение мужчины на яхте казалось ему абсурдным.

Язык чесался заговорить, спросить, посоветовать, но Коннор из последних сил сдерживался, пока человек вдруг не окликнул его сам:

— Ну чего ты пялишься, с тобой поделиться?

Коннор дернулся от неожиданности, но в этот раз под воду не ушел. Видимо, он не заметил, как человек смотрел на него исподлобья — зрение на воздухе оставляло желать лучшего, и Коннор считал, что его не замечают, потому что до сих пор на него не реагировали.

— Я, если что, мысли не читаю, — продолжил человек, подняв голову так, что теперь стало видно его лицо с темными пятнами усталости под глазами. — Ты эту рыбу достал, так что в общем-то она твоя. Подай какой-нибудь знак и отдам.

Пища сейчас Коннору была не нужна, да и предпочитал он моллюсков и мидий, а не нототению, так что, еще пару секунд от робости помедлив, он отрицательно покачал головой.

Человек в ответ издал странный звук, свойственный ему, как думал Коннор, благодаря особому строению гортани, и повторил тот же жест, добавив:

— Класс. Всё мне достанется.

Коннор других комментариев не стал дожидаться — нырнул под воду, перевернулся и поплыл глубже, в темноту и под приятное давление моря, где не было никого и ничего лишнего. Он только что сделал огромную глупость и дал человеку понять, что знает его язык, и теперь страшно раскаивался.

***  
Океанская рыба в Гэвина попросту не лезла. Не умел он заставить себя откусить больше пары раз — должно быть, еще не так сильно проголодался и мог терпеть, хотя до сих пор был уверен, что легко съест если не всю рыбину, то половину точно. Но нет, никак. Был бы огонь, он бы на нож насадил и поджарил, но сырая безвкусная плоть… Гэвин только и думал о том, сколько в ней микробов, бактерий и прочей незаметной его глазу живности. Мерзость.

Однако и в рыбине был плюс — именно благодаря ей Рид просидел на настиле достаточно долго для того, чтобы дождаться свою русалку. Ни капли уверенности в том, что он приплывет именно сейчас, да и сегодня вообще, у Гэвина не было, но рассеянное внимание и тусклое солнце позволили рассмотреть поднявшуюся над уровнем воды макушку.

Что ж, теперь он практически уверен, что хвостатый хер не хочет его убить, хотя еду подсунул и впрямь дерьмовую.

И диалог, на который Рид рассчитывал, наконец состоялся. Не так, как он хотел бы, не так, как думал, но водяной парень услышал его, понял, и даже ответил, пусть использовать для этого решил только жест. А потом, как Гэвину показалось, тот самого себя испугался и исчез.

Гэвин, оставшись наедине с собой и неудавшимся обедом, отложил рыбину обратно на настил и вздохнул. Чувства были странные: плевать на голод, на отчаяние, на одиночество, волновало его не это, а то, что он оказался невероятно близко к чему-то необычному, притягательному… К диковинке, к которой масса ученых искала, но так и не нашла подход.

Еще немного, думал Гэвин, и они поговорят. Если, конечно, с неба не явится вертолет спасателей и его отсюда не заберут.

Рид не знал, чего ему хочется больше… наверное, все же спасателей. Но они никак не появлялись, сигнал не доставал до берега и не находил на пути кораблей, а те несколько самолетов, которые летали на юго-запад за день, все равно были чересчур высоко: сигнальные огни, радио и даже ракеты не давали никакого результата.

Вот и оставалось ему только пытаться не угробить яхту, дублировать вызовы каждые полчаса, и ждать, не случится ли чего.

В следующий раз Рид заметил гостя ближе к вечеру, когда солнце садилось в плотную пелену уже ставших привычными облаков. Бури вроде бы не намечалось, так что Рид рассчитывал на хорошую и спокойную ночь, но сигнальные огни до сих пор не включил — ждал, пока станет совсем темно. И вот мокрая голова со слипшимися волосами выглядела будто поплавок на невысоких волнах, зрелище равно интригующее и забавное.

— Привет. — Гэвин понимал, что ответа не будет, но сидеть в тишине и общаться с самим собой злым полушепотом ему надоело. — Как день прошел? Круто там под водой, м? Хотя темно же, не видно ничего. Это только возле поверхности нормально, а чем глубже ныряешь, тем темнее.

Он стоял у штурвала так, будто все еще мог управлять яхтой, но во время монолога выпустил его и подошел к лееру. Двигался медленно, чтобы не спугнуть русалку, но все равно заметил, как тот отплыл немного назад, заставляя податливую воду расступиться — боялся, значит. Боялся и все равно смотрел.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся — это здорово походило на него самого.

— А давление тебе как? Я же в курсе, чем ниже опускаешься, тем оно сильнее. Сколько-то там атмосфер. Потому у подводных лодок суперплотные борта, чтоб их друг о друга не размазало. А у рыб тело такое сплюснутое. Ну да им передвигаться так легче, типа меньше сопротивления с водой. А вот у китов иначе, они круглые, как бочки, но все равно как-то справляются. Видел я один раз кита, но очень далеко, и даже сфотографировать не успел. Ты-то вот, наверное, с китами прям рядом плаваешь, а люди кучу денег выбрасывают, чтоб на судно попасть и хотя бы издалека на их спины посмотреть. Экзотика.

Русалка все еще не уплывала. Внимательные глаза поблескивали и моргали медленно, с облепивших голову прядей скатывались капли воды. Холодно там, должно быть — Гэвин поежился, вспомнив, как замерзал ночью, когда брызги от разбивающихся о борт волн достигали шеи и лица.

— А вот ко мне ты приплываешь, — продолжил Рид задумчиво, отведя взгляд от головы над водой и разглядывая яхту. — Как будто я для тебя и есть кит. Экзотика…

— Какое у тебя имя?

Вряд ли Гэвин понимал, что удивило его больше — то, что русал с ним заговорил, то, какой необычный голос у него был, или то, какой вопрос он выбрал. Наверное, все сразу; от неожиданности Рид подавился вдохом и теперь изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не раскашляться.

— Имя?.. — хрипло переспросил он, растирая пальцами горло. — Гэвин.

— Хорошо. Гэвин. Неправильно думать о тебе, просто как о человеке наверху.

— А думать о тебе, как о русалке, правильно? Будто мы в мультике, и я диснеевская принцесса. Ну или там ты принцесса, Ариэль.

Эмоция, отразившаяся на пару секунд на лице «Ариэли», совмещала в себе недоумение, сомнение и любопытство — как будто он тоже не ожидал, что Гэвин ответит… или что сам он решится разговаривать с человеком.

— У меня имя Коннор. И это будет называться тритон.

— Это?

— Мой вид.

— А. Ясно. Но обычно тритоном называют ящерицу. Не помню даже, плавает ли она в воде или только по пустыне бегает. Маленькие такие ящерицы, знаешь, — Гэвин показал небольшое расстояние между пальцами, — примерно вот такие. Ты знаешь ящериц?

— Знаю, но не тритонов.

— А каких?

Коннор замешкался ненадолго, раздумывая, и выдал ответ, заставивший Рида рассмеяться:

— Других.

— Ладно, тритон Коннор, я понял. Да и откуда в океане взяться ящерицам? — спросил так, будто это было важнее, чем то, что Коннор знает человеческий язык. — Спасибо тебе за рыбу, кстати.

— Ты ее не ел.

— Неправда, дважды укусил. Думал, блевану.

— Хочешь, чтобы я принес другую?

— Не, рыба отличная. — Гэвин наконец почувствовал себя свободнее, понял, что Коннор теперь, познакомившись, не исчезнет вдруг от любого резкого движения. Пройдя вдоль борта поближе к мачте, он оперся о леер там и подумал, что было бы круто рассмотреть это существо целиком. Того, что с ним можно разговаривать, было уже недостаточно. — Просто ее обычно жарят или варят. Или солят. Или коптят. В общем, вот так просто разве что японцы могут есть, и то с рисом и соевым соусом. Придает остроты.

— У меня нет соуса.

— Ага, у меня тоже. Но, пожалуй, я не умру тут от голода. А вот от обезвоживания — возможно. Или там когда новый шторм будет. Тогда вообще что угодно может произойти.

— Твой мотор в порядке. Почему ты не плывешь?

— Топливо. — Рид развел руками. — Закончилось, сволочь. А один парус порвался. Можно на втором плыть, но нужно знать ветер и… В общем, я не то чтобы сильно опытный матрос. А ты разбираешься в яхтах?

— Немного… — Лицо Коннора стало задумчивым. — Разные корабли бывают на дне. Такие, как твой, тоже.

— Ты что-то делал во время шторма… Двигал яхту и… штурвал.

— Я поворачивал перо. — Тритон кивнул. — Буря не вредит, если идти правильно по течению и не резать волны.

— А просто так, без бури, ты можешь это делать?

Теперь Коннор задумался сильнее. Над водой показались его плечи и предплечья, он словно опирался на волнующийся океан, но сам не замечал этого — только Гэвин следил за ним во все глаза, жалея, что не взял с собой камеру и посадил батарею телефона. А впрочем, что ему камера: нет хвоста, нет доказательств, и хвост-то как раз тритон показывать не спешил.

— Поворачивать могу. Но это и ты можешь, штурвалом. Я… пробовал подтолкнуть, но это слишком трудно. Есть другой вариант — выбирать ветер и идти по нему, но до берега очень далеко, а ветер меняется.

— А мне до берега и не нужно, — оживился Рид, сжимая трос леера крепче. — Мне достаточно оказаться поблизости от любого исправного судна. А там уже радиосвязь включится и, считай, дело в шляпе, понимаешь?

— Не понимаю. Какая шляпа?

— А про судно понял? — Рид хохотнул и покачал головой, быстро замолкая, чтобы не обидеть неосторожной реакцией единственное существо, способное хоть немного помочь.

— Про судно — да. Нужно оказаться поблизости. В океане много кораблей ходит.

Гэвина немного раздражало то, что Коннор не дает внятного ответа и даже не намекает на него. Неужели ждет, чтобы у него попросили помощи? Но до этого ничто не мешало ему помогать безо всяких просьб, и Рид рассчитывал, что так оно и будет продолжаться.

— Я хочу понять, можешь ты мне помочь или нет, Коннор, — как можно более доходчиво начал Гэвин, стараясь не переходить на тот вид делового тона, которым общался со стажерами. — Рано или поздно хоть какой-то корабль пройдет поблизости, но мне хотелось бы встретить его живым, вот в чем дело.

— Ты еще долго можешь жить?

Наивность струилась отовсюду — из глаз тритона, из тона его голоса, из смысла вопроса. Гэвин мысленно хохотнул, но тут же собрался и попробовал отнестись к делу серьезнее. Предмет разговора — его жизнь, и если на работе он расценивал риски здраво, когда ставил ее под удар, то сейчас ситуацию не контролировал.

— Дней пять точно. Но это так, не жизнь уже будет, а… Ну, понимаешь, человек без воды и пищи чувствует себя отстойно, хотя и остается некоторое время живым. Так что будет охуенно, если мы уложимся в двое суток.

Теперь Гэвин ждал, что тритон выдвинет условия. Так всегда и бывает, когда твоя жизнь находится в прямой зависимости от другого человека; и, черт возьми, Рид готов был многое за эту самую жизнь отдать. Он успел прикинуть, что вряд ли Коннору понадобятся деньги, но вот какие-то вещи или, может, услуги… оружие, химикаты, редкие сорта лучеперых рыб, морской бог его знает, что еще.

— У кораблей обычно есть торговые пути. — Коннор оборвал мысли Рида, повернувшись и оглядев горизонт так, будто пути начертаны прямо на воде. Гэвин, приглядевшись, заметил темные горизонтальные полоски на его в общем-то человеческой шее, но так и не понял, были там жабры или что-нибудь другое. — Я, возможно, узнаю об этом, но в начале дам тебе попробовать другую рыбу, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя отстойно.

— Говорю же — не в рыбе дело.

— Но это моя самая любимая. Хотя бы попробуй.

Будто чувствуя, что Рид станет отпираться, Коннор нырнул под воду вперед головой. Волна податливо расступилась, пропуская, темный гребень разрезал образовавшуюся пену и тоже исчез, а Гэвин остался на прежнем месте, всерьез задумавшись, не двинулся ли он рассудком из-за удара гиком по затылку.

Но, наверное, не двинулся. Видеть тут и там русалку — это полбеды, но разговаривать с ней и принимать помощь… это уже дело серьезное.


	3. Chapter 3

Вторая рыба тоже оказалась крупной, почти черной на спине и бледно-серой в области пуза, и за собственную безбедную старость она боролась изо всех сил. Гэвину даже стало жаль ее, подумалось: почему бы не отпустить, он ведь все равно не сможет и куска проглотить, но из воды все время наблюдал Коннор. Напоминало своеобразный ритуал, как те, о которых крутили целые выпуски по Дискавери: гостю племени предлагают традиционную еду, которая у белого человека может вызвать разве что серию рвотных порывов, и если гость ее съедает, его принимают с почетом.

Риду было необходимо, чтобы его приняли.

Коротким ножом он отрезал рыбине голову, вспорол брюхо и вывалил кишки прямо на настил. Руки испачкались в черном и слизистом, но ветер отнес запах, и Гэвин не успел его как следует распробовать. Спустившись на корму, он вымыл руки, нож, саму рыбину, потом разделал ее вдоль хребта и деловито занялся отделением мяса от хребта.

Коннор все еще смотрел, и это уже начинало раздражать.

— В этот раз поделиться? — не выдержал Гэвин, наполовину закончив и подняв голову.

В свете сигнальных огней лицо Коннора выглядело более живым, наполненным красками. Несколько оранжевых ламп, каждая не больше ладони в размере — а вот как здорово они могли преобразить существо, приближающееся по воде. Гэвин неверяще следил за тем, как тритон подплывает к корме, как опирается на низкий скат локтями и склоняет голову вбок, к плечу. Тени теперь падали на него с обеих сторон, делали его старше и еще любопытнее.

— Давай.

Рид хмыкнул, закончив делить рыбину напополам, а потом бросил кусок Коннору. Подходить ближе он пока не решался, помня, каким робким и пуганым был тритон еще совсем недавно, но расстояние совсем немного превышало два метра — как можно не поймать?..

Коннор не поймал. Рыбина шлепнулась о воду, тритон молниеносно исчез из виду и так же быстро вернулся, сжимая ее в ладони. По лицу узкими дорожками текла вода, начавшие подсыхать волосы вновь потяжелели и слиплись, а темные полосы на шее приоткрылись и сложились обратно. Гэвин не сумел рассмотреть жабры как следует, но все равно был доволен.

— Все нормально. — Коннор виновато улыбнулся Гэвину и впился твердыми пальцами в рыбье мясо, отламывая первый кусок. — Давай, попробуй тоже.

Коннор ел с аппетитом. Клал в рот не очень много, быстро пережевывал и глотал, отчего горло отрывисто дергалось. Он мог облизать пальцы от удовольствия или откусить прямо от рыбины, а иногда удовлетворенно прижмуривал глаза. Можно было подумать, что он пробует изысканное блюдо высокой кухни; при взгляде на него у Гэвина тоже просыпался аппетит, хотел он этого или нет.

Он не хотел, но знал — поесть необходимо. Теперь-то уж наверняка, так что Рид пересилил отвращение и постарался думать о чем-нибудь более приятном, чем мясо, попадающее ему в рот.

И он справился лучше, чем предполагал. Не испытал ни удовольствия, ни насыщения, но хотя бы знал, что внутри теперь не один только желудочный сок плещется, да и Коннор выглядел довольным, будто мамочка, впервые покормившая ребенка с ложки.

— Вот видишь, — сказал он, показывая зубы в странной имитации улыбки, — это моя самая любимая.

Редкостное дерьмо твоя самая любимая рыба, подумал Гэвин, улыбаясь в ответ. Язык не поворачивался поблагодарить, но здравомыслие не дало высказаться прямо — уже успех.

— Поплыву теперь. — Коннор еще раз облизал пальцы, прежде чем омыть их в воде. — Попробую что-то узнать. Я вернусь через несколько часов, пока что не умирай, Гэвин.

— Ну раз уж ты просишь.

Коннор оттолкнулся от кормы, в желтом свете на секунду мелькнула гладкая грудь и подтянутый живот, где кожа перетекала в что-то темное и мерцающее, быстро исчезнувшее в воде. Гэвин понимал, что это чешуя и тритонов хвост, но поверить до конца так и не мог.

В следующий раз, подумал он, спускаясь вниз, чтобы вымыть руки, нужно попросить его показаться полностью. Почему бы и нет, просьба-то невинная, лапать Рид не будет, только посмотрит издалека, лишь бы светло было и без шторма. Будет ради чего жить, чтобы внукам потом рассказать, или как там говорится…

Ждать целых два часа на палубе было невозможно: Гэвин быстро замерз, из-за непроходящего привкуса рыбы во рту его подташнивало. Он спустился в рубку и проверил радио, отправив очередную порцию вызовов на разных частотах, потом забрался в каюту, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы услышать, когда приплывет Коннор. Спать Гэвин не собирался и, естественно, тут же уснул, истощенный очередным днем на воде, а проснулся с больной головой и чувством непонимания.

Что-то его разбудило. Коннор звал? Радио приняло сигнал? Шторм начался снова?

Гэвин приподнялся на локтях и сразу услышал глухой стук снаружи. Тусклый звук заставил его похолодеть от неожиданного страха: в голову полезли мистические эпизоды с восставшими утопленниками или кораблем, полным трупов, а следом мысли о русалочьем воинстве, окружившем яхту. Темный плеск волн, десятки пар злых глаз, заплетенные в боевые прически волосы, раскрашенные тела, острые и длинные трезубцы в руках.

Выходить не хотелось. Гэвина поднакрыло чувством из детства: как будто если он продолжит прятаться в одежном шкафу, в темноте и тесноте, то никакие проблемы здесь его не достанут.

Но Гэвин повзрослел, проблем у него и так не оберешься.

На всякий случай он прихватил с собой разводной ключ из ремонтного ящика, которым подпирал дверь. Медленно поднялся по узким ступеням на борт, осмотрел блеклую в лунном свете палубу — пустая. Гэвин поднялся еще выше и ступил на край настила, поворачиваясь к корме, и в тот же момент услышал судорожный и контрастно громкий всплеск. Что-то большое упало с кормы за борт, вспенило воду и превратилось наконец в узнаваемые очертания человеческих плеч и головы.

— Коннор…

— Разве ты не должен был ждать?

— Уснул. — Рид медленно наклонился и оставил ключ на настиле. — Это ты стучал?

— Я решил, что случилось плохое.

— Нет, не случилось. У тебя есть новости?

Коннор поглядывал недоверчиво, не рисковал подплыть так близко, как раньше, хотя благодаря луне и звездам здесь хватало света. Чтобы не нервировать его, Гэвин сел на сухие доски настила и принялся увлеченно развязывать шнурки на кроссовках. Высвободив ноги, он пошевелил пальцами, растер ступни руками и спросил:

— Ты не против, если я сяду там, поближе?

— Это твой корабль, ты можешь сидеть где угодно.

Гэвин устроился на нижней площадке кормы, подвернул джинсы как можно выше. Они и так были влажными, но вот-вот должны были просохнуть, и Гэвин не хотел им мешать. Медленно опустив ноги вниз, он окунул их в воду и сразу поморщился — стало холодно до дрожи, аж зубы застучали, но Рид усилием воли заставил тело расслабиться. Во время шторма было хуже, что ему теперь ледяная вода по щиколотки?

— Ближайшие торговые пути находятся южнее. — Коннор не подплывал, но Гэвин делал вид, что ему все равно. — Лучше всего двигаться на юго-запад. Есть еще на северо-западе, и в основном зависит от направления и силы ветра. Но если он будет удачным, ты сможешь поставить парус.

Гэвин пока еще не понимал, обнадежили его слова тритона или нет, но все равно уцепился за них как за единственную возможность спастись. Он, конечно, не бросит попытки достучаться до кого-нибудь по радио, но и парус поставит, и за штурвалом постоит, и что там еще нужно — все сделает.

— Шторм не намечается?

— Он пройдет восточнее. Тебе требуется отдых или ты готов начать сейчас?

— Черт возьми, конечно, я готов! — Гэвин выдернул из воды ноги, обтер ступни ладонями и обулся. Он был уставшим, факт, но сонливость сняло как рукой, стоило узнать, что предпринимать шаги для спасения можно немедленно. — Сейчас разверну стаксель! Когда будет сделано — проверяй направление.

***  
Это неправильно, вот что Коннор знал о ситуации. Он нарушил с десяток правил, когда вначале стал наблюдать за человеком, потом начал помогать, попался ему на глаза и заговорил. Коннор понимал, чем все это грозит не одному ему, но и большинству его братьев — стоит людям узнать, что тритоны живут не только на юге тихого океана, но и здесь, как всё. Никакого покоя, никакой безопасности. Вот так спасение одной человеческой жизни обернется катастрофой для нескольких сотен тритонов.

Стоит ли этого Гэвин Рид? Коннор знал ответ. Ни один человек этого не стоит.

Но все уже завертелось, и Коннор не знал, как это можно прекратить. Человек рассчитывает на его помощь… можно, конечно, бросить его и уплыть, больше никогда не подниматься рядом с яхтой на поверхность и надеяться, что дело само разрешится, но если Гэвин все-таки выживет и доберется до суши, он будет зол на Коннора и захочет отомстить. Исчезнув без предупреждения, Коннор только настроит его против себя.

Второй вариант даже в мысли проникал труднее. Он заключался в том, чтобы убить Гэвина Рида — мертвый он никому и ничего не расскажет. Так было бы надежно, пусть и неправильно. Брат сотню раз говорил Коннору — если совершил глупость, имей мужество ее исправить.

Мужества у Коннора было маловато, буквально на донышке. Подплыв к яхте, он долго следил за ней, выискивая, где Гэвин, пока не понял, что человек внутри. Тогда Коннор попытался как можно аккуратнее подняться на корму — нижняя площадка, пара низких ступеней и одна высокая. Он старался не шуметь, но не знал, что газовый баллон плохо закреплен, а в рундуке хлипкая крышка — Гэвина привлекли звуки, и Коннору пришлось убираться с кормы так быстро, как он только мог.

И лгать. Это Коннор ненавидел почти так же, как морской мусор.

А потом ему стало стыдно, ведь Гэвин поверил ему и ничего не заподозрил, и Коннор, рассказывая о торговых путях, твердо решил не быть подлецом. Брат мог убить человека с легкостью — он уже делал это в прошлом, — но Коннор был не таким. Он хотел помочь.

— Левее на десять градусов! — крикнул Коннор, вытягивая руку со штурманским транспортиром и сверяясь по нему. Прибор был прост и сложен одновременно, разобраться с градусами и углами самостоятельно Коннор бы не смог, но после инструктажа чувствовал себя знатоком.

На борту Гэвин подскочил и схватился за сломанный гик, приподнимая с конца и силой собственных мускулов проворачивая его влево. Человек тяжело дышал, будто от кислородного голодания, но это было всего-то признаком усталости, Коннор понимал. Он хотел бы помочь Гэвину, но на борту от него никакого толку, гораздо полезнее он здесь, в воде, откуда чувствуется ветер и течение.

Надежно закрепленная шкаторина туго натягивалась под порывами юго-западного ветра, и к середине ночи яхта прошла двадцать с небольшим миль. Гэвин считал это успехом, но даже ему пришлось признать, что для плодотворной работы нужно иногда отдыхать.

— Потом продолжим, раз у тебя нет других дел. Ты б тоже отдохнул.

Коннор кивнул и положил транспортир на корму, где Гэвин сразу подхватил его и боком сунул в ящик для инструментов. Потом человек сел на нижнюю ступеньку; Коннору показалось, что он его рассматривает, но чужое внимание больше не беспокоило так, как вначале. Коннор к нему привык.

— Хорошая работа, Коннор. — Гэвин показал на пальцах жест, который здесь и сейчас не имел смысла: «Поднимаемся к поверхности». — Спасибо за помощь, за рыбу и вообще… Пока все идет классно, да? Дай пять.

Новым жестом Гэвина было «Оставайся на месте». Коннор подался назад и с недоумением посмотрел на раскрытую пятерню, выставленную в его сторону — Гэвин чего-то ждал и невозможно было понять, чего именно.

— Что?.. — Человек озадаченно поднял брови. — Не можешь дать пять?

— Я не до конца это понял.

— Не умеешь давать пять? — Догадался Гэвин, убрав наконец руку и рассмеявшись. — Это просто, я тебя сейчас научу. Сделай ладонь как я. Да не сжимай так пальцы, просто подними кисть. Обычно между пальцами есть небольшое расстояние, а ладонь напряжена не сильно, но немножко. Вот, отлично! — Коннор улыбнулся, довольный, что у него получается. — Теперь скажи «Гэвин, дай пять».

— Гэвин, дай пять.

Человек неожиданно потянулся вперед и хлопнул Коннора по руке ладонью. Не больно и даже не сильно, но пальцы все равно зазвенели, рука отдернулась сама собой, и Коннор сжал ее в кулак и сунул под воду.

— Не понравилось?

— Ну, было странно, — нехотя признался Коннор. — Что это означает?

— Это значит, что все здорово. Что все получается, но не просто так, а потому что мы команда. Ничего, еще пару раз, и ты войдешь во вкус.

Коннор по-прежнему считал это странным. Он знал сотню жестов, которые делались одной или двумя руками, и несколько сотен их комбинаций с движениями хвоста, но ни один из них не требовал физического контакта с собеседником. Уплывая под воду, чтобы пару часов поспать, Коннор то и дело поглядывал на ладонь, проверяя, все ли с ней в порядке: несмотря на воду и на расстояние он до сих пор ощущал чужое прикосновение.

Через несколько часов Коннор вернулся к яхте, вынырнул неподалеку и присмотрелся. Луна зашла за тучу, свет поступал лишь от бортовых огней, и пришлось обплыть нос яхты, чтобы убедиться — на ней никого нет. Гэвин, должно быть, еще спал; Коннор припоминал, что у людей другие биоритмы, им нужно больше времени. Что ж, это время Коннор может провести с пользой: например, проверить, что там к юго-западу, не предвидится ли буря и не появились ли корабли.

Большую часть пути Коннор проделывал под водой, ориентируясь на течение, но далеко от поверхности не уходя. Иногда всплывал и осматривался, позволяя случайной волне поднять себя повыше, а потом погружался снова. Он искал взглядом искусственный свет, вслушивался в звуки — где есть корабли, есть и чайки — и следил за вкусом воды.

Что-то появилось, когда он почти решил возвращаться. Совсем слабый привкус дизельного топлива, так что вначале не совсем понятно было, откуда именно он доносится. Коннору ощущение горечи на языке не нравилось, но сейчас это был хороший знак, так что он искал усерднее и наконец почувствовал судно с большим водоизмещением впереди. Появились и чайки, и наполовину утопленные в воде окурки, пара пустых жестянок; Коннор старался не обращать на них внимания хотя бы сейчас — у него тут дело.

У корабля была одна странность, которую Коннор не мог разгадать: его мотор не работал. По привкусу дизеля было понятно, что не так давно судно все-таки шло, но сейчас оно стояло в тишине и покое, и Коннор подумал — что, если люди покинули борт?

Коннор, немного помедлив в нерешительности, все-таки направился в сторону судна, чтобы посмотреть на него поближе.

Корабль ему не понравился. Грязные и ржавые борта, облепленная водорослями и мусором якорная цепь — сложилось ощущение, что судно простояло на рейде посреди океана несколько месяцев. Коннор вынырнул по левому борту, довольно далеко, чтобы рассмотреть темный силуэт судна — на носу и корме горело по одинокому проблесковому фонарю, кое-какой слабый свет подавался на одну из палуб. Зрение не позволяло Коннору разглядеть подробностей, так что он решил напоследок послушать, что делается внутри. Он нырнул и подплыл к борту, прижал под водой ладони к грубому металлу и закрыл глаза.

Сперва не было ничего. Потом отдало тонкой вибрацией, которая могла Коннору и почудиться. Он перебрался на другую сторону, проделал то же самое и получил похожий результат. Неудача расстроила его и озадачила, он не знал, что еще может предпринять, и уже собрался уплывать, как руками натолкнулся на почти невидимую в воде сеть.

Мелкие ячейки, металлические звенья на стыках, быстрое движение веревок и воды между ними. Коннор отдернул руки и взмахнул хвостом, направляясь назад и вниз, но сеть уже обступила его и врезалась в спину. Пространства становилось меньше, хвост, обхваченный уже снизу, подвернулся и сложился в два раза; Коннор развернулся вокруг себя и ухватил сеть руками — крепкая, не рвется.

Веревочная клеть, уходящая всеми углами куда-то вверх, медленно начала подниматься. Коннор забарахтался, вспенивая воду и ища выход, выпустил гребень, но даже его острая кромка не сумела разрезать веревку, а только изогнула несколько ближайших ячеек, образовав дыру, в которую не то что Коннор, но даже рука его не пролезла бы.

Он запаниковал. Сеть обхватывала туго, сжимала тело, вытягивала его наверх, как заурядную рыбешку, а Коннор беспорядочно метался, дергал за веревки, счесывая кожу на ладонях о металл звеньев, и проигрывал.

Среди вспененной и мутной от грязи воды Коннор ничего не видел, кроме собственных рук, но остро чувствовал спиной приближение поверхности, знаменующей для него смерть. О нет, его не убьют — он был наслышан о том, что люди могут сделать с пойманным тритоном, поэтому живо представлял операционный стол, яркий свет, десятки входящих под кожу игл. От воображаемых картин делалось тошно и страшно, Коннор рвался сильнее, заставляя сеть раскачиваться из стороны в сторону…

Его выдрало на поверхность. Тело тут же налилось весом, сеть сжалась еще туже, Коннор глянул вверх — его освещали двумя прожекторами, из-за которых он не видел своих пленителей. Но прекрасно слышал их грубые прокуренные голоса:

— Тащи, Мёрф, осторожнее, но быстрее, юркий, сука, как угорь!

— Подцепи вторым крюком, да осторожно, не проткни ублюдка!

Фоном скрипел металл по металлу — прокручивалось колесо лебедки где-то наверху.

Коннор никогда до сих пор не попадался. Брата однажды едва не поймали, но это было очень давно, еще до переселения в эту местность, которую до сих пор они считали полностью безопасной и пригодной для жизни. Что там брат говорил, нужно делать, если попал в сеть?..

На ярком галогеновом свету глаза слепли и слезились. Коннор выдохся, мышцы от напряжения болели; он понял, что сеть не разорвет — можно было пытаться разрезать ее гребнем, но времени на это не хватает. Тогда он посмотрел наверх, в место, где концы сети туго сходились к металлическому держателю: если и было у конструкции слабое место, то именно там.

Развернувшись удобнее и усевшись на собственный хвост, Коннор обеими руками схватился за мокрые веревки как можно ближе к держателю. Дернул раз, другой, третий, и под низкий матерный крик с палубы почувствовал, как волокна поддаются, разрываясь и растягиваясь от его усилий. Счесанные ладони саднили и резко покалывали болью, но Коннор не обращал внимания, когда на новых рывках налегал на веревки всем своим весом.

— Быстрее, Мёрф! Пабло принес дротики? Пабло, сукин сын, он вырывается!

Веревка поддалась. Сперва одна из них, потом соседняя, и Коннор почувствовал — это первый и единственный его шанс. Из последних сил он рванулся вверх и вперед, в образовавшуюся дыру, пролез в нее головой и руками, протащил плечи, тремя царапинами ободрав кожу снова, а затем выскользнул легко, но шумно — ударился о воду, оглушенный собственным успехом, взмахнул руками, загребая, наконец нырнул, устремляясь вперед и вниз и глотая грязную, но родную воду.

На втором глотке его прошило незнакомой до сих пор болью, прокатившейся от хвоста до самой макушки. Он чуть не захлебнулся, подался вперед, но за хвост что-то держало, раздирая острым концом чешую.

От боли Коннор растерялся, перестал думать. Паника парализовала его мышцы, он утратил чувство направления, потерял низ и верх, право и лево, но когда неведомая сила потащила его обратно, все встало на свои места.

Еще не конец.

Коннор развернулся. Короткий и тяжелый гарпун впился в хвост, держал крепко и надежно. Он был предназначен для китов и косаток, но не для тритона, у которого есть руки — Коннор сообразил это, подцепил рукоять и, сжавшись от нового оттенка боли, выдернул гарпун из себя, отталкивая и сразу уходя глубже.

Вода вокруг гудела и вибрировала, расступаясь перед Коннором; вскоре он понял, что эти звуки — просто шум его собственной крови в висках. По ощущениям отплыл он достаточно далеко, но даже несмотря на недостаток кислорода он не рисковал подниматься к поверхности. Было страшно и больно; кровь остановилась, но и рана, и царапины на спине, и содранные ладони пульсировали и саднили.

Коннор не привык к боли. В обычной жизни тритон не получает ранений — только если будет неосторожным и напорется на рыбу-ежа или проплывет слишком близко от острых коралловых рифов. Или встретится с людьми.

Парадоксально, но именно к человеку Коннор сейчас и направлялся — у него не было плана и цели, боль мешала ему думать, так что к яхте Гэвина он плыл автоматически, инстинктивно: оттуда он пришел, туда должен и вернуться.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Коннор не появился сразу после того, как Рид проснулся, Гэвин решил, что тот еще отдыхает. Восстанавливает силы, жрет водоросли, выколупывает из панцирей креветок и так далее: Гэвину было все равно, чем тритоны питаются. Освободившееся время он занял проверкой приборов и настройкой радио, думая о том, что отсутствие "Сциллы" давно зафиксировали в порту и наверняка начали поиски. Гэвину только и нужно, что подтолкнуть немного события, сделать шаг со своей стороны.

Когда еще через полтора часа среди волн Гэвин не обнаружил черноволосую макушку, он начал беспокоиться и подозревать одновременно. Что, если сраный окунь заманил его подальше в океан и бросил? Что, если с ним произошло несчастье? У Гэвина не оказалось ни единого предчувствия, которому он мог бы сейчас верить, так что он метался от рубки к лееру и высматривал Коннора то по одному борту, то по другому, и возвращался в полной уверенности, что просидит у радио следующие полчаса… но через пять минут снова вставал. Не сиделось.

К середине дня ожиданию пришел конец. Гэвин и так не значился в списке самых терпеливых, а сейчас на него давила необходимость бороться за жизнь, а подсознание хваталось за иллюзию действия: он развернул убранный на ночь парус, установил гик в более-менее подходящее положение и встал за штурвал. Идти по компасу несложно, главное поймать правильный ветер и не мешать яхте, дергая по сторонам руль.

«Сцилла» успела покрыть две мили на юг, когда Рид разобрал голос:

— Гэвин!

Зафиксировав штурвал, Рид взбежал по ступенькам на настил, а по настилу на нос. Оперся руками на релинг, вгляделся в волны, где на изрядном расстоянии от борта плавал Коннор, и крикнул в ответ:

— Что случилось? Тебя не было полдня!

— Останови яхту, Гэвин! — продолжал тритон звенящим на морском ветру голосом. — Срочно убирай парус!

Глотнув воздух, Коннор исчез под водой, так ничего и не объяснив. Гэвин заторможено попялился в волны, ожидая, потом выругался и пошел к мачте. Кто ему такой этот Коннор? Какого черта он должен слушаться дурацкого окуня?! Гэвина раздражало это слепое подчинение, но здравый смысл был силен, и именно им руководствовался Рид, когда закручивал ползун грота-шкота, чтобы быстрее спустить парус.

Боковым зрением он заметил, что штурвал, несмотря на фиксатор, провернулся в сторону, а еще через полминуты Коннор появился у кормы, зацепившись за нижнюю площадку руками.

— Где ты шлялся? — все еще возясь с такелажем, крикнул Гэвин. — Я думал, ты свалил, а меня оставил чайкам на растерзание. И почему мы должны тормозить — я сверял курс, иду правильно, небо вон даже чистое.

— Дело не в небе… Я был впереди, и там есть корабль. На нем плохие люди, Гэвин.

— Корабль? — Рид едва не бросил парус полусвернутым, услышав главную часть новости и начисто игнорируя второстепенную. — Корабль! Это ведь как раз то, что мне нужно, а я тут парус сворачиваю! Большой хоть? Чем больше судно, тем круче радио! До береговой наверняка добьет!

— Гэвин, ты меня не слушаешь! — Голос Коннора стал звонче и злее, а брови, когда Рид глянул в его лицо, почти сошлись у переносицы. — На том корабле плохие люди.

Понятие «плохие люди» для Гэвина сейчас не имело смысла. В его положении люди делились на две категории — живые и мертвые, — и все, кто относился к числу первых, ему подходил. От нетерпения его пробило мелкой дрожью, нестерпимо захотелось домой, чтобы горячий душ и теплая постель, знакомая и безумно вкусная еда, телек с тупыми передачами, и пусть даже начальство звонит каждый день и спрашивает, не может ли Гэвин выйти сегодня, потому что в Департаменте мало сотрудников…

— Опиши, что за корабль! — крикнул Гэвин, все-таки заставляя себя закончить с парусом.

Коннор позади молчал и мялся, вода плескалась под его хвостом: Гэвин заметил, что впервые тритон выставил эту часть своего тела на обозрение, пускай и самый конец. Должно быть, он изрядно нервничал, допуская массу лишних чересчур быстрых и дерганных телодвижений, которых прежде Гэвин ни разу за ним не замечал.

Наконец стаксель плотным рулоном свернулся у мачты, и Гэвин, цепляясь за открепленные шкоты, перебрался на корму, к Коннору поближе. С такого расстояния он смог заметить не только явные признаки беспокойства, но и вторичные — тритон кусал губы и постоянно озирался, его лицо выдавало искренние переживания, и они читались так просто, что Гэвин залюбовался. С людьми такого не бывает.

— Ну так что, Коннор?..

— Плохие люди, — в третий раз повторил тритон, находя взглядом Гэвина и с ощутимым трудом удерживая его в фокусе. — Большое судно, стоит на рейде в нескольких часах отсюда. Думаю, что они прячутся, потому что на борту не было огней и… Гэвин, я знаю, как выглядят нормальные корабли, поверь. Я живу среди них.

По описанию у Гэвина сложился расплывчатый образ большой грузовой баржи, не более того. Он начал заводиться, но заставил себя не быть резким, по крайней мере, пока не разберется — не хватало еще собственным скотством отпугнуть единственного помощника. Мысленно сосчитав до пяти (до десяти не хватило терпения), Гэвин уточнил:

— Ты уверен, что это был не танкер?

— Я думаю, это был китобой.

Гэвин медленно кивнул. Китобой — это аргумент. Лет десять уже, как их объявили полностью вне закона, морякам запретили промышлять не только китовым жиром, но и морскими котиками: почти все их виды попали в Красную Книгу, несколько тысяч отправились в заповедники на берегах Гренландии, но китов так просто не обезопасить и не сохранить. А чем реже встречается животное, тем оно ценнее, и чем сложнее его достать, тем больше за него платят.

— Не знал, что в этих широтах есть киты, — миролюбивее прежнего проговорил Гэвин. — Как ты это понял?..

— По гарпуну.

Гэвин поднял бровь, присаживаясь на ступеньку, а Коннор в ответ упрямо поджал губы. Несколько долгих секунд они мерились силой взглядов, и, видимо, Рид победил, потому что тритон вдруг опустил ресницы и очень по-человечески вздохнул, а потом повернулся боком и… Из воды вдруг полез темный лоснящийся горб, напоминающий вязкую и тяжелую волну. Распрямился полностью, превратившись в длинный хвост, похожий больше не на рыбий, а на змеиный, только с короткими светлыми полосками то ли плавников, то ли гребня.

Коннор весь оказался на нижней площадке кормы и едва там поместился; яхта чуть накренилась назад — тритон был тяжелым. Конец его дважды неловко согнутого хвоста все равно уходил в воду, но Гэвин туда не смотрел, как не видел он ни удивительного серебристо-голубого отлива, ни мелко подогнанных друг к другу чешуек: взгляд утонул в рваной ране, достающей до белой кости.

Гэвин, повидавший на своем веку немало ранений, до сих пор не встречался с подобным. На ране запеклась серая корка соли, кое-где она просвечивала голубым, края расходились лоскутами; даже смотреть на это было немного больно.

Рид механически потянулся к ране рукой, но Коннор успел сжать пальцы на его запястье и тихо попросить:

— Не надо.

— Нужно осмотреть рану. У меня есть небольшой опыт.

— Доводилось лечить тритона? — Коннор горько улыбнулся и отпустил руку. — Я справлюсь сам. Это… не критично. Морская соль, некоторые виды водорослей и время — вот все, что мне нужно.

— Что произошло? — Гэвин проворно перехватил предплечье тритона и развернул его ладонь к себе. Коннор сжал пальцы, но сразу вздрогнул от боли и медленно расслабил ладонь, а потом Гэвин осторожно раскрыл ее, изучая счесаную о жесткие волокна кожу. — Ничего себе… синее.

— Да, — вздохнул Коннор. — Синяя кровь. Я подплыл слишком близко, думал, на корабле никого нет или они спят, но они не спали. Хотели меня поймать, я еле вырвался.

— Ты ужасно рисковал.

Гэвин отпустил руку Коннора, на душе стало мерзко. Почти незнакомый человек — ну ладно, существо — едва не погиб из-за него, плыть на юг теперь нельзя, ведь сталкиваться с китобоем опасно. Хорошо, если пройдут мимо, но если предположат, что одинокий пассажир хрупкой яхты догадался, что они такое… А когда узнают, что он еще и коп… Нетрудно представить, в каком виде Гэвин Рид отправится на дно Атлантического океана.

— Я могу помочь тебе, Коннор? — Сейчас Гэвин должен был думать не о себе. Да, у него кончается пресная вода и практически нет пищи, но он продержится столько, сколько нужно. Он крепкий, не так-то просто прикончить его — если буря не смогла, то и у голода не получится. Он хотя бы не ранен.

— Поможешь, если останешься на месте. У тебя есть якорь?

— Даже два, но они слишком короткие, сорок основной, тридцать запасной.

— А штормовой?

Рид запнулся на полуслове, судорожно припоминая самый первый свой инструктаж и плавание. Штормовой якорь он видел и использовал только тогда, после этого все шло отлично и о наличии штормовика на борту Гэвин особенно не задумывался.

— Возможно, — он так и не смог решить и уклонился от ответа, — я должен поискать.

— Поищи и спускай его. Переждем эту ночь, а потом двинемся по дуге и ляжем на прежний курс.

— А что будешь делать ты?

Вопрос выбил Коннора из колеи. Он опустил голову и пристально осмотрел свои руки — Гэвин только в этот момент представил, как должны болеть его ладони, — потом развернул их и провел вдоль хвоста, еле-еле касаясь. Рану он не тронул, но взгляда с нее не сводил еще некоторое время, раздумывая и покусывая губы, пока наконец не решил:

— Отдохну и перестану совершать глупости. — Уголки его губ приподнялись. — Доведу тебя до места, где ты отправишь сигнал, и исчезну.

Гэвин тоже позволили себе улыбку:

— По рукам, напарник.

***  
К утру Коннор почувствовал себя одновременно и лучше, и паршивее. Спина уже почти не беспокоила, но с ладонями и хвостом он продолжал мучиться: стоило приложить небольшое усилие, как порезы на руках начинали саднить и кровоточить. Плавать так быстро и ловко, как прежде, он тоже пока не мог, чтобы не тревожить задетые гарпуном продольные мышцы, а это значило никакой вкусной еды в ближайшие недели. Есть придется то, что подвернется.

Намного хуже боли был страх. Осознание произошедшего дошло до Коннора с опозданием: это люди хотели поймать его, они его ранили. Такие же люди, как Гэвин.

Но, возражал он самому себе, Гэвин выглядел огорченным и хотел помочь. Гэвин не опасен. И тут же настаивал: стоит Гэвину оказаться в безопасности, как он первый снарядит экспедицию на поиски тритонов! Он ведь знает теперь, где они живут!

Долго в нем боролись страх и здравомыслие, пока Коннор не устал от противостояния. Кое-как выспавшись и подкрепившись, он вернулся к яхте, соблюдая всю возможную осторожность: проверил течение и воду вокруг, потом поднялся к поверхности как можно дальше и осмотрелся, и только тогда вынырнул на привычном месте у кормы.

Гэвин уже ждал его, но вместо вопросов о ветре или шторме спросил:

— Как поживает хвост?

Коннор слегка приподнял хвост, демонстрируя увеличившийся слой соли поверх раны. Внимание человека стало приятной неожиданностью, но надолго останавливаться на личных проблемах Коннор не хотел — он четко решил свести общение к минимуму, чтобы в будущем себя обезопасить. Нельзя дать человеку узнать себя, чтобы он не смог заинтересоваться.

— Вчера ты продвинулся немного на юг, поэтому сегодня постараемся взять западнее, ладно? Сначала я поверну перо, потом вместе поставим парус.

Новый день обещал быть погожим. По небу бесконечной вереницей проходили облака, стоящие так высоко, что любому было понятно — дождем они не грозят. Ветер к полудню усилился, но дул в подходящем направлении, и «Сцилла» проворно двигалась туда, куда было нужно. Коннор вначале контролировал ее ход издали, но потом устал все время держаться на плаву и пристроился к излюбленной площадке на корме, не забираясь на нее полностью, но опираясь руками.

Разговаривать с Гэвином он не собирался, но тот ничего не знал об этих планах и задавал вопросы, которые заставляли Коннора чувствовать себя окруженным вниманием, хотя сами по себе были элементарными, если не смешными:

— А тебе никогда не хотелось ходить по земле, как люди? Тритоны лишены стольких вещей, что подумать страшно.

— А тебе не хотелось никогда плавать под водой?

— Ну, может быть, только пару раз, для интереса.

— И мне вот тоже. — Коннор улыбнулся, склоняя голову вправо. — Я не чувствую себя чего-то лишенным.

— Но люди хотя бы могут погружаться с аквалангом.

— Это не то же самое, Гэвин. Все равно что я могу забраться на яхту, или, например, на берег или причал.

— Черт, это так необычно, — признался человек, поскребывая пальцами бороду. — Тебе, наверное, эти вопросы кажутся тупыми. Но я никогда не встречал русалку и не думал даже, что придется. Хвост этот, он просто огромный! Ты видел когда-то наши картинки с русалками?

— С тритонами, — поправил Коннор.

— Да-да, тритонами. Не видел, значит? Обычно там дамочка с рыбьим хвостом. Половина сверху, половина снизу. Сверху вот прямо как ты, по пояс, а потом столько же хвоста, а у тебя тут в три раза больше! Или в четыре. Ты как угорь, не как рыба!

— Это человеческий способ делать комплименты?

— Я полностью серьезен! — Гэвин подался назад, как будто обидевшись, но сразу вернулся в прежнюю позу и оперся локтями о колени. — Можно потрогать?

— Что?.. — недоуменно переспросил Коннор.

— Ну, хвост твой.

Коннор нахмурился и замолчал. Он не собирался разговаривать с человеком и не хотел обсуждать с ним тритонов или самого себя, но его интерес и восторг были такими искренними, что Коннор не удержался. Позволять к себе прикасаться он, тем не менее, не хотел: не любил прикосновения, и вчера не испытал к ним отвращения только потому, что было больно и страшно.

— Я… не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему? — Гэвин тактичного отказа понять не сумел. — Я только слегка коснусь, не сделаю тебе больно. Даже не близко к ране.

Обведя губы языком, Коннор опустил голову. Придется отказывать в куда более грубой, категоричной форме, раз по-простому ничего не вышло, но произнести ничего он не успел — Гэвин издал понимающий выдох и сказал:

— Или это потому, что у вас не принято это вот? Вы там друг друга не лапаете и все такое?

— Нет, мы прикасаемся, конечно, со всеми бывает. Но я не уверен, я не хотел бы, если только…

— Что?..

— Если только ты дашь мне потрогать тоже.

Гэвина озадаченно глянул Коннору в лицо, потом медленно перевел взгляд на свои колени, и Коннор, опережая неправильные выводы, которые вот-вот должны были сформироваться в его голове, объяснил:

— Я говорю о волосах на лице.

— Ах черт. Ты про бороду!.. — облегченно воскликнул человек. — А я уже подумал…

— О ногах?

— Да не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Гэвин. — Короче, хочешь потрогать бороду — так сразу бы и сказал, это вообще без базара. В обмен на хвост, конечно. Все честно, я считаю. Могу быть первым, если ты стесняешься.

У Коннора закрались прозрачные подозрения, но подвести под них основания он не успел, ведь Гэвин уверенно потянулся головой вперед, подставляя заросшее щетиной лицо и даже закрыв глаза. Упускать возможность Коннор не стал. Он осторожно дотронулся до подбородка человека, и пальцы укололись о жесткие волосы, но не больно, а необычно и немного щекотно. Потом он провел вдоль линии челюсти, по щеке, вернулся обратно и отдернул руку из-за того, что Гэвин заговорил:

— Смелее, Кон, я не Джоконда. Это всего лишь щетина.

— Откуда она берется?

Коннор вернул руку и прижал пальцы сильнее. Под волосами наконец почувствовал теплую кожу, и продолжил гладить, наслаждаясь новым для себя ощущением, которое вряд ли когда-то удастся получить опять.

— Сама вырастает. Брить надо, иначе появится длинная борода. Многие мужчины бреются каждый день, а я обычно пропускаю, или там на ночь, когда не лень. И это не все места, где есть волосы.

— Еще на голове?

— Нет, на груди и кое-где еще.

— Где?

— О, Коннор. — Гэвин открыл глаза. — На руках, на ногах… — Он сдвинул к локтю рукав кофты, показывая предплечье, и Коннор дотронулся уже до него, изучая темные волоски, растущие совсем не так густо, как на лице. — И еще в паху.

Коннор понятливо кивнул, отпустил руку и осторожно приподнял штанину Гэвина, изучая его ногу так же пристально, как до того лицо и предплечье. Закончив, он потянулся к ремню на поясе человека, но тот аккуратно перехватил его запястья, не позволяя.

— Это будет уже лишнее. Просто поверь, что там все примерно так же.

— Ладно. — Коннор согласился, понимая, что договаривались они только на лицо, а руки и ноги и так в уговор не входили. — Твои волосы очень интересные.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Лицо человека расчертила широкая ухмылка, но она не показалась Коннору опасной. — Твоя очередь.

Коннору было не очень удобно забираться на площадку из-за того, что болели руки, поэтому он подтянулся на локтях, медленно согнул хвост, проверяя, чтобы рана была в порядке, и устроил ровно половину его рядом с собой. Для него в хвосте не было ничего интересного — обычная длина, заурядная расцветка, но то, какими глазами смотрел Гэвин, заставляло сердце биться быстрее. И неясно пока — от страха или от удовольствия.

— Вау…

Вначале человек ничего не трогал. Просто смотрел, и Коннор следил за его взглядом — он начал от живота, где кожа становилась тверже и делилась на отдельные чешуйки, а потом на их плотные ряды, и вниз, к первым гребешкам на бедрах и к местам, где цвет с темно-серого менялся на голубоватый.

Потом подрагивающие пальцы дотронулись до чешуи. Коннор в первый момент подобрался, напрягая мышцы, но быстро расслабился — Гэвин касался невесомо, как гибкая водоросль, вел пальцами поверху, не пытаясь подцепить край чешуи. Пожалуй, это было даже приятно. Было бы приятно, поправил себя Коннор, если бы рядом сидел не человек, а другой тритон.

— Ты такой теплый, — неожиданно признался Гэвин. — Я думал, будешь как рыба, а ты… теплый. Ничего, если я потрогаю вот это?

— Это малый гребень. Можешь потрогать.

Гэвин так и сделал. Его лицо отобразило странную эмоцию, Коннор долго думал над ее названием, а потом все-таки определил — трепет.

— Ты невероятное существо, — убирая руку, подытожил Гэвин. — Просто… невероятное.

Он глубоко вдохнул, зажмурил глаза и открыл их, словно одергивая самого себя:

— Надо проверить, как там курс. И радио. И вообще.

По мнению Коннора то, как поспешно Гэвин вскочил и скрылся в рубке, выглядело как побег. Не понимал он главного — от чего именно человек хотел скрыться.

***  
Везения с ветром казалось Гэвину достаточным, но с приборами у него по-прежнему не ладилось. Можно было построить курс и узнать точное направление, но подать сигнал через спутник он уже совсем отчаялся, а радио по-прежнему улавливало вокруг только белый шум. Несколько раз, правда, сквозь него пробивались обрывки слов, искаженные расстоянием, и ритмичный писк, но контакт обрывался слишком быстро.

Окрыленный успехом и воодушевленный откровенностью Коннора, Гэвин к вечеру снова вернулся в привычное состояние. Усталость, дефицит пищи и воды, постоянная качка и пустой горизонт: все это влияло на его настроение, и стоило солнцу исчезнуть, как в голову полезли неприятные мысли. В большинстве своем они были о смерти. О том, что Гэвина здесь никто и никогда не найдет, а его друзья и коллеги не узнают, что с ним случилось. Что он так и не сможет добиться звания лейтенанта, не вытряхнет из города наркокартель, не простит родителей. Список всевозможных «не» Гэвин мог продолжать еще долго, но хватило и его начала для того, чтобы замкнуться и ссутулиться, предаваясь отчаянию.

— Гэвин, ты еще не устал? Пора убирать парус?

Коннор был где-то по правому борту, но Рид поленился вставать с настила и ответил, даже не поворачиваясь туда головы:

— Я по жизни устал. — Над вторым вопросом он задумался, но так и не решил, хочет ли спать. Парус, как ему начало казаться, ничего не дает. «Сцилла» движется куда-то, но нет ни суши, ни кораблей, ни спасателей. Все это бесполезно.

— А парус? — настаивал Коннор.

— Пусть еще постоит.

Сейчас Гэвин был в таком состоянии, что мог оставить поднятый парус на всю ночь без присмотра. Ничего ему не сделается, а хуже, чем есть сейчас, все равно не будет.

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — Голос тритона донесся от кормы. — Нужна еще пища?

— Все в порядке.

При упоминании пищи Рид поморщился: есть хотелось со страшной силой, но только не рыбу! Сегодня Коннор уже поймал одну, не очень большую, и Гэвин еле впихнул в себя пару кусков. Вряд ли там набралось хотя бы сто грамм или пятьдесят калорий. Что уж говорить о тех двух тысячах, которые нормальному мужчине положены в день…

— Гэвин?

Пришлось разворачиваться. Коннор в полутьме здорово напоминал мертвеца — белая кожа, поблескивающие стеклянно глаза, — и поэтому гармонировал с настроением Гэвина.

— Ты не замерзаешь в воде?

— Я могу регулировать температуру тела.

— А откуда ты знаешь человеческий язык?

— Мы общаемся на нем, когда не используем жесты. Я не понимаю твое состояние… ты умираешь?

Это заставило Гэвина тщательнее прислушаться к своему организму, который хоть и чувствовал себя отвратительно, но до предсмертных конвульсий пока не дошел. Нет, голод сперва измучает его как следует, а уже потом убьет, вот как все будет… никакого быстрого избавления тебе, Гэвин Рид.

— Жизнь — это вообще постепенное умирание. Мне вот стало интересно, — Гэвин немного оживился, поворачиваясь в сторону Коннора побольше, — что ты сделаешь, если я здесь умру?

— Наверное… — Коннор начал, и сразу затих, раздумывая. Гэвин попытался влезть в его шкуру и представить себе ситуацию, в которой он тритон и болтается в воде рядом с яхтой, а на ней труп. Пожалуй, он полез бы изучить тело, обшарил карманы, осмотрел палубу и каюты… В общем, действовал бы так же, как любой нормальный детектив, только с огромным хвостом вместо ног.

— Не знаешь? — поторопил Гэвин, закончив играть с воображением.

— Мне неприятно об этом думать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, ладно? Поэтому давай не будем убирать парус.

Это были самые искренние и приятные слова, которые Гэвин слышал за последние несколько лет жизни. В груди потеплело, пока он смотрел на Коннора, захотелось обнять его в благодарность просто потому, что сказать «спасибо» Гэвин правильно не умел, и одновременно проклюнулась жалость к себе: ну что за человек, которому лучшие слова говорит морской тритон, толком с ним не знакомый?

Потому Коннор это и сказал, тут же понял Рид. Узнай он Гэвина лучше, немедленно забрал бы слова обратно.

— Ладно, окунь. — Гэвин тяжело поднялся на ноги, отмечая, что голова стала кружиться. Такого не бывало с ним со времен эпидемии гриппа в тридцать шестом году, и значило это, что дела идут скверно. — Давай посмотрим, что у нас с курсом.

Проверяя приборы Гэвин ощущал себя как еще одно бортовое устройство с севшей батарейкой. Он двигался медленней обычного, видеть стал хуже, из памяти выпали термины, которые раньше он хорошо знал. Глядя на один из электронных механизмов в рубке, Рид хмурил брови и силился припомнить, что это такое и для чего нужно, но не мог. Знал, но забыл, как часто он говорил экзаменатору в колледже; вот только тогда все это было забавно, а теперь — страшно.

Упустил из виду штормовой якорь, теперь не может дать название аппарату, а что будет дальше? Не сумеет воспользоваться радио?..

Для проверки Гэвин снял рацию и вжал кнопку в корпус, одновременно начиная перещелкивать каналы с самого первого:

— Приём, яхта «Сцилла» передает сигнал бедствия, кто-нибудь слышит меня? Тридцать два северной, семьдесят восемь западной, приём.

И снова, и снова, и снова, на все тридцать четыре канала, пока не начинал заплетаться язык и болеть палец, переключающий кнопки. К концу сеанса Гэвин чувствовал себя выжатым досуха, как послушник после изнуряющей молитвы невидимому и жестокому божеству.

***  
— Что ты будешь делать, когда вернешься домой?

Коннор смотрел на Гэвина, который в лучах утреннего солнца выглядел не так утомленно и измученно, как ночью, и чуть-чуть улыбался. Только что человек закончил описывать свой город и квартиру, и Коннор понял, от какой тесноты и суеты тот убегал в океан каждое лето. Если бы ему пришлось ежедневно видеться с братьями, он сделал бы точно так же.

— Прям вот домой… — Гэвин лежал на настиле, вытянувшись во весь рост, ногами к носу яхты, а головой к корме и Коннору. — Приму теплый душ, выброшу всю эту одежду. Что-нибудь съем, выпью чай с сахаром… У меня там есть печенье в жестянке, оно не портится, а еще в морозилке всяких полуфабрикатов полно, их по-быстрому можно пожарить, или даже в микроволновку сунуть на пять минут. А потом буду спать целый день, на нормальной кровати, знаешь… Кажется, что не усну, если качать не будет, как тут на волнах, но на самом деле вырублюсь моментально, можешь мне поверить.

— И все?

— А что еще? — удивился Гэвин. — Может, в твиттер напишу… «Утритесь, мудаки, я выжил». Ну и телефон поставлю на зарядку.

— Ты не станешь рассказывать про меня?

Человек выдержал паузу, задумчиво пожевал губы, подцепляя зубами тонкую светлую корочку на нижней. Коннор следил за этим внимательно и пристально, но взгляд все равно соскользнул к подбородку, покрытому щетиной — эти короткие жесткие волосы никак не давали ему покоя.

— Не задумывался. Скорее нет. Вы же типа скрываетесь.

— Да.

— Понимаю. Не хочу тебя подставлять, Кон. Ну да не беспокойся, если бы я даже стал о тебе говорить, никто бы мне не поверил.

— Почему это? — Коннор ощутил некую обиду, для него это звучало с оттенком пренебрежения, который сам Гэвин вряд ли имел в виду.

— Да потому что мир такой. Можно кричать о чем угодно, но пока нет доказательств, никто не станет тебя слушать. Всем нужны аргументированные факты, вот такая херня.

— А давно она такая?

— Тридцать пять лет минимум.

Коннор улыбнулся, догадавшись:

— А тебе и есть тридцать пять?

— Так точно. А ты что будешь делать, когда вернешься?

Попытаюсь придумать, как скрыть рану от брата, подумал Коннор. От встречного вопроса он сник, снова начал разглядывать белесые линии на ладонях. На шрамы они не походили и вскоре обещали сойти, но с хвостом, Коннор знал, все намного серьезнее. Рано или поздно брат увидит, начнет задавать вопросы, поэтому лучше приготовить жизнеспособную версию заранее.

— Тоже отдыхать. Мы сейчас с тобой похожи. — Он с трудом удержался от вздоха. — Пора проверить радио, Гэвин.

— Ладно…

Коннор из-под ресниц наблюдал за тем, как человек медленно и неловко поднимается, разминает плечи и руки, потом поясницу, как обходит штурвал и идет к рубке, и спускается потом вниз, не закрывая за собой дверь. На рассвете Коннор проверил территорию вокруг и увидел большое судно; наученный опытом, он не подплывал ближе, но следил издали, и вскоре заметил красно-желтый вертолет, летящий с востока и садящийся прямо на верхнюю палубу.

Он не сказал ничего Гэвину, но и так знал, что именно сегодня тот наконец осуществит мечту и попадет домой.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Коннор прислушался к его голосу из рубки:

— Приём, яхта «Сцилла» передает сигнал бедствия, — заученно твердил он, — кто-нибудь слышит меня? Тридцать два северной, семьдесят девять западной, приём.

В ответ зашипел динамик, и Коннор с трудом разобрал покрывающие расстояние слова:

— Приём, «Сцилла», борт восемнадцать-ноль-девять. «Сцилла», дайте координаты по геоточке, приём.

Коннор закрыл глаза, но продолжил слушать.

— Приём, борт восемнадцать-ноль-девять, даю точные координаты…

Гэвин диктовал набор цифр, для Коннора не значащий ничего, кроме главного: совсем скоро он погрузится в воду и больше никогда не увидит ни эту яхту, ни человека. Он не должен грустить, Гэвин не принадлежит морскому миру, тут ему не место, да и Коннор не создан для общения с людьми, но…

— Коннор! У нас получилось!

Он был таким радостным, когда вернулся, таким полным жизни и посвежевшим, что Коннор смог улыбнуться искренне, и тоже ощутил часть этого счастья, горящего внутри Гэвина.

— Я слышал, — опередил его рассказ Коннор. — Значит, они скоро заберут тебя.

— Это вертолет. Вряд ли им понадобится больше минуты. А «Сциллу» возьмут потом на буксир, так что она будет в порядке. Черт, я давно так не радовался, наверное, со дня концерта «Enemies» в Чикаго!

Коннор не знал, что сказать, поэтому промолчал, но этой паузы Гэвин не заметил:

— Кон, ты понимаешь в координатах?

— Э…

— Я имею в виду, ты сможешь найти это место?

— Конечно, — Коннор ответил с легким удивлением. Он уже держался за площадку только ладонями, высматривал в небе вертолет и готовился в любой момент нырнуть, лишь бы не заметили.

— Супер! Отлично! Встретимся тогда здесь через месяц! Мы были крутой командой, Коннор, дай пять!

— Э, Гэвин… — Коннор автоматически хлопнул по подставленной ладони присевшего рядом человека, но выглядел он обескураженным и совсем не воодушевленным. — Я думаю, это плохая идея. Ты не справился с яхтой, нужна команда, а других людей я не хочу знать, мне нельзя.

— Брось, Коннор, все будет отлично. Через месяц, понял?

— Гэвин, нет. — Коннору хотелось бы звучать тверже, но он услышал ритмичный рокот в небесах и забеспокоился. — Я не приплыву.

— Через месяц, — в последний раз повторил человек и задрал к небу голову. — Все, Кон, сваливай! Место только запомни и прячься!

Коннору хотелось попрощаться, но он, подгоняемый Гэвином, беззвучно исчез в темных водах океана, ушел на несколько метров вниз и еще некоторое время смотрел на днище яхты. Он увидел смутную тень вертолета, зависшего где-то над «Сциллой», а потом эта тень растаяла, и Коннор понял — наверху больше никого нет.

Он не поднялся, чтобы проверить, просто развернулся и поплыл домой, и в голове было пусто и отчего-то тяжело.


	5. Chapter 5

Коннор был собой очень недоволен. До сих пор он не сталкивался с настолько сильным чувством вины, но за месяц успел прочувствовать на себе каждый его аспект. Вначале его изматывало то, что он нарушил правила и показался человеку, что заговорил с ним и даже дал себя коснуться; потом то, что солгал брату насчет раны; и в самом конце — что не сумел быть достаточно сильным и продолжал думать о Гэвине и запланированной им встрече.

Отсчитать месяц со дня расставания было легко: тритоны живут по лунному циклу, и Коннор знал, что это всего лишь на день или два меньше, чем привычный цикл людей. К месту, которое он запомнил, Коннор начал возвращаться намного раньше — сначала просто проверил, нет ли там других кораблей, хотя до даты оставалась целая неделя, а потом оказывался рядом случайно и всякий раз придумывал правдоподобную причину немного задержаться и подняться к поверхности.

Там, наверху, ничего и никого не было. Коннор убеждал себя, что это нормально, но разочарование рождалось в нем само собой, а он, не зная, как от этого избавиться, с легкостью ему поддавался.

Вскоре Коннор пообещал себе, что будет проверять место лишь для того, чтобы знать, что Гэвин обманул его и не пришел, но подвох ждал в самом начале, когда появилась мысль, что с человеком могло что-то произойти. На суше очень много опасностей, куда больше, чем в море, и все они так разительно отличаются от местных, что Коннор не сумел бы их перечислить, если бы захотел…

На третий день нового лунного цикла на воде появилась овальная тень. Коннор заметил ее издали, одновременно насторожился и обрадовался, но проявил осмотрительность и не стал выныривать, чтобы проверить. Издалека все равно ничего не видно, а вблизи он чересчур рисковал, поэтому Коннор решил вначале обследовать судно снизу, чтобы хоть приблизительно понимать, что это такое.

Он приблизился и увидел в десяти метрах под днищем опущенный на половину длины штормовой якорь, и тогда уже смело поплыл наверх — шторма не было и близко, Коннор верил, что это знак.

О безопасности он все же позаботился: вынырнул под самым бортом, чтобы нелегко было его заметить, и хорошенько прислушался. Громче всего был плеск волн, но чуткий слух различал также приглушенные звуки, летящие словно издалека, и пружинистые шаги одного человека по палубному настилу. Оттолкнувшись от белого борта, Коннор приподнялся и увидел вначале силуэт, а потом освещенный солнцем профиль, и в тот же момент Гэвин его заметил.

— Коннор!

— Я говорил тебе, что не приплыву.

— Но вот ты здесь. Приплыл, чтобы сказать мне, что не приплывешь!

На лице Гэвина кроме полюбившейся Коннору щетины были солнцезащитные очки, а изо рта торчала сигарета, которую мужчина тут же вынул и, наклонившись, обо что-то погасил. В остальном он выглядел точно как Коннор его запомнил, и при взгляде на знакомые черты тритон наконец почувствовал, что рад этой встрече даже сильнее, чем мог представить.

— Как дела у хвоста? — Гэвин спустился к нижней площадке и сел на ступеньку так же, как сидел там раньше.

Коннору нравилось это сходство, поэтому он тоже оперся локтями о настил, улыбаясь, и позволил хвосту подняться над поверхностью. На месте страшной раны от гарпуна был теперь приметный шрам — целое выбеленное пятно размером с пол-ладони, покрытое огрубелой шкурой, совсем не похожей на изящную чешую.

— На вид херово, — не сдержался Гэвин.

— Я ее почти не чувствую. Со временем след потемнеет и изменится.

— Теперь я смогу отличить тебя от других тритонов по хвосту.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит видеться с другими тритонами…

— Я говорю просто теоретически, Кон, расслабься.

— Тебе не страшно было выходить в море после того, как ты попал в шторм?

Лицо Гэвина не изменилось, но по тому, как тот помедлил перед ответом, Коннор понял, что вопрос для него из категории непростых.

— Не страшно. Я проверил все, что можно. Канистры с топливом, спутниковую и радиосвязь, сигнальные ракеты… У меня даже подвесной мотор есть во второй каюте. На случай, знаешь, если порвутся паруса и основной откажет, так я его поставлю и все будет охеренно. Второй раз эта хрень меня не возьмет. А еще, знаешь, что я тебе принес?

— Не знаю. Что?

Гэвин выдал тот самый звук, который Коннор в прошлый раз не сумел расшифровать и списал на строение гортани, и стремительно ушел в каюту на носу. Коннор поднялся на руках, чтобы дольше его видеть, забеспокоился, когда Гэвин исчез — что он там принесет? В голову моментально полезли мысли об оружии, и Коннор внимательно осмотрелся, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Горизонт оставался чистым, а яхта пустой. Да и человек вернулся очень быстро и притащил с собой громадный пластиковый пакет из тех, которые Коннор ненавидел: плавают в океане, привлекают рыб, травят их или душат…

— Угадай, что там?

Коннор наморщил лоб, раздумывая. В голову вначале ничего не шло, потом вспомнилось то единственное, что он сам приносил Гэвину — рыбу, — и Коннор решил, что человек собрался вернуть любезность.

— Рыба?.. Может быть, речная?

— Рыба? Эта дрянь?.. — Гэвин рассмеялся и устроил пакет на площадке рядом с собой. — Кон, я не стал бы тебе тащить такую поебень. Но ты очень близок: это еда. Ты дал мне попробовать свою, так что я познакомлю тебя со своей. Ты готов?

— Нет.

— Вначале мармелад!..

Глядя на то, с каким довольным выражением Гэвин доставал цветастую упаковку и разрывал ее, Коннор понял, что придется потерпеть. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы лицо этого человека продолжало улыбаться.

***  
Гэвин, сидя напротив тритона и наблюдая за тем, как он сосредоточенно жует третьего по счету мармеладного червя, только-только начинал верить, что задуманное получилось. Не то, что он уговорил Коннора попробовать сладости, конечно, а что он прошел через спасательную службу, больницу и полицию, собственного шефа, страховую, и в конце концов все-таки уложился в месяц, чтобы оказаться здесь снова.

Коннор был недалек от истины, спрашивая, не страшно ли Гэвину, потому что ему было не по себе, пускай он и проверил все, что можно, по нескольку раз. Выходить в открытое море в одиночку, после того, как шторм едва не убил тебя всего месяц назад… Гэвин мог назвать себя то ли смельчаком, то ли дебилом, но все равно сделал это — знал, что Коннор будет ждать, сколько бы ни утверждал, что не приплывет.

Правда, выбросив штормовой якорь, Рид за несколько часов разуверился во всех своих догадках, и продолжал ждать на чистом упрямстве. Теперь никто ему не скажет, будто это — лишнее качество.

— Распробовал? — участливо поинтересовался Гэвин, радуясь, что Коннор не заметил тонкой иронии в том, что они начали с червей, пусть мармеладных. — Дальше цукаты. Это засушенные фрукты и сахар. Тебе понравилось сладкое?

— Необычно.

— Понравилось или нет?

— Необычно, — настойчивее повторил Коннор. — Я не могу сразу сказать. Может, я буду сам выбирать, что мне пробовать?

— А ты хоть какую-нибудь еду нашу знаешь?

— Я буду выбирать по названию.

Гэвину захотелось улыбнуться, потому что Коннор говорил это с самым серьезным лицом, какое только можно представить. Раскрыв пакет пошире, чтобы попадал свет, он начал перечислять все, что принес с собой: вафли и эклеры, пончики и сладкую кукурузу, шоколад и леденцы, несколько видов печенья, кокосовую стружку, маковые рулеты, мед. Что-нибудь Коннору понравится обязательно, он был уверен, и заранее было любопытно, что же именно это будет.

В первые полчаса Гэвину стало ясно, что сухую еду Коннор проглатывает с трудом. Вафли и печенье тут же отправились на самое дно пакета, а первые места в очереди на дегустацию заняли мед и кукуруза — насчет последней Рид питал особые надежды, потому что жить без нее не мог. Хотелось, чтобы Коннор разделил это увлечение, но несколько раз Гэвин одергивал себя, чтобы не настаивать и не убеждать.

Тритон, черт возьми, впервые пробует все это, нужно дать ему время.

— Эта еда довольно однотипная, — заметил Коннор, облизывая испачканные в меду пальцы. — А соевый соус ты принес?

— Вообще сладости — это еще не вся еда. У меня есть небольшой холодильник, в нем овощи, мясо и всякие соусы, чтобы ты попробовал. Я решил не перегружать на первый раз.

— Почему ты это делаешь?

Гэвин взял короткую паузу, удивившись. Он редко когда задавался вопросом, почему делает те или иные вещи — просто было нужно или ему так хотелось, а причины желаний второстепенны. Сейчас с языка уже рвалось привычное объяснение, но Рид придержал его и вдумался.

Почему?

— Ну, ты… Я думал, тебе будет интересно. У тебя типа как нет шансов узнать все это самому.

— Но я спокойно жил и не знал ничего.

Рид почувствовал раздражение. Не так уж часто ему по-настоящему искренне хотелось сделать для кого-то хорошее, и в этот раз он рассчитывал если не на благодарность, то хотя бы на чужое удовольствие, а Коннор… боялся его? Если и не так, то определенно относился с подозрением. Будто Гэвин мог отравить его или нарочно ему навредить.

— Слушай, если ты не хочешь, надо было сказать сразу.

Он только начал складывать все обратно в пакет, как тритон подался вперед, и перехватил его руки. Гэвин глянул на него исподлобья; будь на месте Коннора человек, тут же и получил бы с левой — щадящий режим, — но с тритоном нужно было осторожнее, Рид это осознавал, а потому ограничивался взглядом, от которого подозреваемые на допросах начинали нервничать.

Коннор занервничал тоже, хвост вспенил воду, несколько раз дернувшись, теплые пальцы сжались на ладонях Гэвина сильнее.

— Извини. Мне очень интересно, правда, Гэвин! Мне хочется узнать много разного. Не только сладости. Правда.

Голос звучал непритворно, но куда искреннее были глаза — большие и глубокие, отдающие янтарем на свету и крепким коричневым в тени. Коннор смотрел на Гэвина снизу вверх и всем своим видом умолял отнестись к нему по-доброму. Рид несколько секунд выдерживал его взгляд, пока гордыня не сдалась; он улыбнулся, почувствовал себя виноватым и недостойным таких прямодушных извинений, и сказал:

— У меня есть еще фильмы, музыка, карандаши… Я не знал, что тебе нравится, поэтому взял все.

***  
К ночи Коннор ощутил признаки усталости. Вернее, они были и раньше, но разговор с Гэвином и все то, что он показывал и объяснял, увлекало так сильно, что на свое состояние Коннор попросту не обращал внимания. Теперь же он понимал, что вот-вот придется уплывать, чтобы поспать и восстановить силы. Это уже во второй раз за жизнь Коннор с грустью думал о расставании, причем с человеком — нечто настолько необычное для тритона, что становилось немного страшно.

— Гэвин, мне пора, — произнести эту фразу оказалось труднее, чем любую другую, и еще хуже стало, когда лицо человека помрачнело, выдавая огорчение. — Я могу вернуться завтра, если… ты долго хочешь находиться в море?

— Несколько дней. Может, пять. Яхта классная, удобная очень, название вдохновляющее. Нормально пока.

Коннор знал, что у каждого судна есть свое особенное имя, некоторые постоянно были на слуху у тритонов, и на борту яхты Гэвина он тоже видел написанное синей краской слово, которое не мог прочитать.

— Как она называется?

— «Абилити». Гораздо лучше, чем «Сцилла», хах. Какой идиот назвал так яхту? Она и вправду меня чуть не убила! — Гэвин ухмыльнулся, но, отметив на лице Коннора непонимание, приподнял бровь: — Что, не знаешь, что такое «Сцилла»? Ну это из мифологии там… Типа морское чудовище, которое жрало людей или что-то такое. А еще у нее подружка была…

Тритон наморщил лоб, припоминая всех известных морских чудовищ, и просиял, перебивая Гэвина:

— Ты имеешь в виду Скиллу! Совсем это не морское чудовище. Она просто жила на скале посреди моря и убивала моряков, по шесть с каждого корабля, проходящего мимо. Потому что у нее было шесть голов. Но потом Посейдон разгневался и сокрушил скалу, так что она упала в воду, и Скилла оказалась заточенной в своей пещере навечно.

— Я уже не помню подробностей, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, — но, может, и так. Не знал, что ты в курсе человеческих легенд.

— С чего ты взял, что это ваша легенда? — Коннор с долей раздражения хлопнул концом хвоста по воде, поднимая брызги.

Его настораживала манера Гэвина сводить все к превосходству человека. Тот упрямо считал, что люди добились гораздо большего, чем тритоны, которые только и могли, что прятаться и избегать внимания; Коннор мог согласиться с этим утверждением, но ему было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы Гэвин не возвращался к нему снова и снова. В противовес категоричным мыслям о превосходстве Гэвин относился к Коннору с большим вниманием и интересом, и тот ни разу не заподозрил, будто человек ставит его на ступень ниже себя.

— О… — Гэвин выглядел пораженным. — Так это ваша, значит? Ну дела… кто узнал бы, не поверил… А эта подружка ее, как там? Ну ты знаешь, Харибда. Еще говорят, типа, «между Сциллой и Харибдой», это когда ситуация пиздец и любое решение — жопа. Тоже монстр.

Коннор снова задумался, покусывая губы. Его поражало то, что легенды, к которым он привык с детства, оказывается, просочились в человеческий мир, пусть видоизмененные, но все равно недалеко уплывшие от оригинала. О чем еще знали люди? Коннор помнил, как Гэвин упомянул изображения русалок; по словам человека они изрядно отличались от правды, но, может быть, эту тему нужно изучить подробнее.

Стоит рассказать об этом брату, подумал Коннор, и тут же одернул себя: нет!.. Если расскажет, брат начнет докапываться, узнавать, почему Коннор об этом задумался, и вскоре в любимой своей манере выведет на откровенность. А откровенничать ни с ним, ни с кем-то еще нельзя: не нужно быть мудрецом, чтобы понять — ни для Коннора, ни для Гэвина это не закончится ничем хорошим.

— Ее называют Харибдида, и она, вообще-то, дочь Посейдона. Не монстр, а тритон. Ее волшебство было таким мощным, что там, где она проплывала, появлялся водоворот, и чем дольше она оставалась на одном месте, тем сильнее он становился. Это хорошая история, мне рассказывали ее в детстве.

— Да ну?..

— Сейчас Харибдида не хочет вредить людям, поэтому она постоянно плавает по всем морям, и водовороты плавают за ней, но маленькие, потому что она никогда не останавливается.

— Когда же она спит, если не останавливается?

— Ей не нужно спать, она же дочь Посейдона, ты не слушал, что ли? — Коннор тихо вздохнул. — Хорошо, что эту яхту назвали по-нормальному. Я поплыву, Гэвин.

— Стой!..

Гэвин выглядел так, будто ему передалась неожиданная серьезность Коннора, и он сам этому удивлен. В темноте его лицо обзавелось острыми тенями от подвешенных к мачте фонарей — тучи закрыли небо, — но в желтоватых отсветах и он, и вся яхта казались Коннору уютными и теплыми, будто он провел тут не один день, а полжизни.

— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, пока темно. Это бенгальские огни.

— Огни? — Коннор снова облизнул губы. — Как огни Элмо?

— Под водой нет никакого огня, хах, для тебя это будет что-то новенькое. — Гэвин показал Коннору тонкую палочку, обмотанную серебристой фольгой, а потом протянул ему. — Держи пальцами за конец, а я подожгу.

— Ты уверен?..

— Это абсолютно безопасно. Видишь, в конце проволока чистая, она не будет гореть. Держи ровно, Кон.

Коннор крепко сжимал проволоку пальцами, пока Гэвин щелкал колесиком зажигалки и топил кончик бенгальского огня в маленьком язычке пламени. Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Коннор расслабился, а потом под зажигалкой заискрило так внезапно и ярко, что рука разжалась сама собой. Только вспыхнувший фейерверк упал в воду, а Коннор оторопело поднял голову:

— Прости… Это от неожиданности, не специально. Можно мне еще одну?

Смело протянув руку, Коннор улыбнулся и снова зажал между пальцами кончик проволоки. На этот раз он был готов, и когда огонь вспыхнул снопом искр, даже не моргнул… а потом засмотрелся. Белые у центра, колкие искры разлетались желтыми всполохами, задорно шипели и медленно ползли по проволоке вниз, озаряя переменчивым светом лица. Губы Коннора невольно расползлись в улыбке — зрелище захватило его, увлекло, подняло со дна души смутные переживания, которых Коннор пока что не понимал.

Как будто на несколько секунд ему стало жаль, что он не может, как люди, зажигать бенгальские огни каждый день, сколько захочет.

Он тут же осадил себя, откладывая догоревшую проволоку на настил: нужно радоваться, что вообще выпал шанс это увидеть. Его братья даже представления не имеют ни о чем подобном — хоть здесь Коннор оказался впереди них.

***  
Ночь для Гэвина выдалась долгой. Несмотря на отсутствие шторма, яхту все равно покачивало на волнах; раньше мерное движение из стороны в сторону помогало уснуть, но в этот раз мысли оказались сильнее усталости. Он вспоминал прошедший день в подробностях, вызывал перед мысленным взором жесты Коннора, разные выражения его лица и, конечно, голос. Тембр тритона перестал казаться Гэвину необычным, он привык слышать немного вопросительные нотки в каждой фразе, еще больше привык к искренности, которой от Коннора веяло за километр. Если бы в нем было меньше рассудительности и выверенного спокойствия, Гэвин непременно сравнил бы тритона с ребенком. Любопытным, открытым для мира, но все равно немного напуганным.

Рид уже свыкся с мыслью о том, что он единственный человек, которому довелось пообщаться с морским народом; он даже успел прикинуть возможность сфотографировать Коннора и заработать на этом большие деньги, но отказался от нее потому, что никогда не ощущал в себе предпринимательской жилки. Не стал бы он лицемерить и обманывать, чтобы получить заветные фото — Гэвин терпеть не мог сказанную в лицо ложь. К тому же, Коннор для Гэвина был чем-то большим, нежели просто тритоном. Он олицетворял доверие: чувство, которое Рид испытывал очень редко; к нему его тоже почти не применяли, но Коннора это не касалось.

Тритон верил ему так, словно люди не умели предавать.

Проспав всего несколько часов, Гэвин утром чувствовал себя бодрым и энергичным. Столько оставалось вещей, чтобы познакомить с ними Коннора, столько историй, чтобы рассказать… Рид заново открывал мир, когда дома подбирал фильмы и мультфильмы, музыку и картины для Коннора, когда сортировал все это по темам: оказывается, человечество напридумывало столько интересного, а Гэвин был зациклен на работе, мотоцикле и редких периодах отдыха в одиночестве, тогда как вокруг вращалась планета, только и ждущая, когда же на нее обратят внимание!..

Он немного завидовал Коннору, для которого знакомство с многообразием человеческой фантазии произойдет впервые — каким бы зашоренным ни был Гэвин, а любой фильм и песня для него все равно оставались вторичными, повторяющими что-то другое.

— Выспался? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Рид, стоило Коннору вынырнуть у кормы.

— Я принес тебе медузу. — Он высвободил из воды руки и вывалил бесформенную полупрозрачную массу на настил. — В воде она красивее.

— Черт, Коннор!

Гэвин с омерзением смотрел на желеподобные формы, на волнистые фиолетовые прожилки внутри вязких щупалец, и мысленно содрогался. Он не боялся медуз, потому что вообще практически ничего не боялся, но не мог терпеть их мерзкого на вид и на ощупь тела — да и было ли это вообще телом?..

— И что мне с ней делать?.. — Спустившись на площадку, Гэвин осторожно ткнул медузу ногой. — Выглядит дохлой. Ты их ешь?

— Ты что, нет, конечно!

В голосе Коннора было что-то напоминающее то самое отвращение, которое испытывал Рид, и он ухмыльнулся, поставив мысленно галочку — в чем-то они с тритоном могут быть очень похожими.

— Но медузы очищают океан от загрязнений. К тому же, мы часто используем их как живой барьер… Они жалят людей, ты знаешь? Редко кто отважится плыть туда, где много медуз.

— Но если человек в водолазном костюме или там на подводной лодке, то ему ничего не будет.

— Подводные лодки были не всегда. — Коннор подтянулся на руках и умостился на площадке, сев на хвост, подогнутый там, где у человека могли располагаться колени. Он говорил, механически поглаживая медузу по куполу, и Гэвин следил за его пальцами как привороженный. — Зато медузы давно появились. Они для тритонов не опасны, а мы не опасны для них. У нас вроде содружество на уровне инстинктов. Они ведь безмозглые, только и умеют, что плавать и есть. А мы подкармливаем их там, где хотим видеть, вот они и остаются.

— Очень умно…

— Хочешь погладить?

— О, ну нахер. Убери ее отсюда.

— Говорю же, в воде красивее, — не обидевшись, Коннор столкнул бесформенную полупрозрачную тушу в воду, где она распустилась широким колоколом и медленно начала опускаться ко дну. — Сегодня будет кино?

— Будет. Садись удобнее, принесу планшет.

Он собирался показать Коннору какой-нибудь фильм, чтобы точно ему понравился, и видео про Нью-Йорк или Детройт, или даже про Европу — нечто такое, что дало бы тритону составить представление о человеческом мире. Гэвин помнил, с каким вниманием Коннор слушал его рассказы в прошлый раз, и этот интерес льстил: ощущение Риду очень понравилось, оно же подстегивало потом подыскивать что-то лучше и красочнее.

Обзорную экскурсию по штатам Коннор смотрел с неприкрытым удивлением. Планшет и голографический экран не впечатлили его, но Большой Каньон восхитил, а Ниагарский водопад произвел фурор — Гэвин и не ждал такого эффекта, но потом откровенном им наслаждался. Глаза Коннора блестели, высохшие волосы развевались от ветра, а щеки слегка поголубели, напоминая нелепо нарисованные синяки: Коннор объяснил, что так сказывается прилив крови к лицу.

— Гэвин, мне надо в воду.

— Ты замерз? — Рид не удивился — ветер на открытом пространстве всегда дул сильнее обычного, и Гэвин надевал кожаную куртку, чтобы от него спастись. Коннор же был обнажен и теперь даже возможность регулировать температуру тела его не спасала.

— Не совсем. Мне просто надо.

— Я остановлю, — Рид нажал на паузу и отложил планшет, а Коннор разогнул хвост и вниз головой окунулся в накатившую волну.

На несколько минут, когда он совсем пропал из виду, Гэвин почувствовал такое одиночество, на которое до сих пор и способен-то не был, но потом голова Коннора показалась над водой метрах в двадцати впереди, и ощущение отступило. Пока тритон купался, Рид набрал из холодильника еды, в основном рассчитывая на свой вкус, и вернулся, рассевшись на настиле.

— У меня тут еще музыка, — крикнул он погромче. — Всякие стили. Их много есть, пока не знаю, что тебе понравится.

— Хорошо, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Не хочешь немного со мной поплавать?

— Ха, среди медуз? Ищи дурака.

— А если не будет медуз?

Тут Гэвин задумался. Поплавать с тритоном — разве еще возможность появится? Он даже с дельфинами в детстве не купался, в то время, когда это было на пике популярности. Потянувшись, он попробовал рукой воду, поморщился от того, какой та была холодной, но сразу отказываться не стал. Предложение звучало заманчиво, а Гэвин не был трусом или слабаком; мысль о здоровье пронеслась и исчезла, и он встал, начав раздеваться.

— Гони давай сраных медуз, я сейчас.

Под холодным ветром оставшегося в одних трусах Гэвина слегка потряхивало, хоть он и пытался убедить — в первую очередь себя, — что совсем не мерзнет. Мысль о том, чтобы окунуться в воду, казалась кощунственной, но Рид вытолкнул здравый смысл за пределы ситуации: ему ничего на самом деле не грозило, и даже если от холода мышцы сведет судорогой, Коннор вряд ли оставит его тонуть.

Подойдя к самому краю площадки, Гэвин позволил себе несколько секунд промедления, а потом выдохнул, поднял руки над головой и оттолкнулся, с легким всплеском уходя под воду.

Холодом обдало так, что на миг стало жарко. Гэвин сделал несколько гребков и вынырнул, облизывая соленые губы и стараясь привыкнуть к температуре побыстрее. Не так уж тут и холодно, вторил он себе, глядя на довольное лицо Коннора, поднявшееся из-под воды совсем рядом. Не так уж и плохо.

— Вокруг никого, кроме нас, — доложил Коннор и добавил участливо: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Заебись, — ухмыльнулся Рид. — Лучше любой медузы.

***  
Человек плавал смешно и медленно, не мог правильно двигаться, глубоко нырять, оставаться под водой и тем более хорошо там видеть, но упрямо старался. Коннор видел, что Гэвину холодно и не слишком комфортно, что волны иногда оказываются сильнее него, но он боролся с ними и с собой, не жалуясь и не стремясь поскорее вернуться на яхту.

Поначалу Коннору от этого было весело, но очень скоро он проникся уважением к той внутренней силе, которой до сих пор у Гэвина не подозревал. Да, Коннор помнил, как стойко человек перенес шторм и последующие попытки восстановить связь, но тогда вопрос стоял о его жизни, а сейчас они просто развлекались, знакомя друг друга с особенностями своей расы. Гэвин мог сказать ему «хватит» в любой момент, но молчал так, словно чувство комфорта, тепла и сухости в его системе ценностей проигрывало любопытству.

Или же это было не любопытство. В палитре человеческих эмоций Коннор не был особо силен, а спросить стеснялся.

— Я думаю, ты замерз, Гэвин.

— Наблюдательный. — Фразы у Гэвина получались быстрыми, на длинных зубы предательски постукивали.

— Поднимайся на борт.

Брови Гэвина сошлись у переносицы и Коннор подумал, что сейчас он начнет спорить, но нет — человек развернулся и поплыл в сторону яхты. Коннор двинулся за ним, держась в метре позади; ему любопытно было смотреть на то, как температурный режим заставляет кожу Гэвина собираться мелкими пупырышками, потому что с его собственным телом подобного не происходило.

Потом Гэвин скрылся в каюте, подхватив свои вещи, и Коннор взялся рассматривать мокрые отпечатки его ног на настиле, спохватившись только когда услышал звук хлопнувшей дверцы из нутра яхты.

— Ты как?

— Что мне сделается, — фыркнул Гэвин еще издалека.

Когда он подошел ближе, Коннор выпрямился на вытянутых руках, которыми опирался о площадку, вгляделся в лицо человека, но определил не по виду, а по запаху:

— Что ты выпил?

— Какой проницательный окунь! — Гэвин хохотнул и, обосновавшись на нижней ступеньке, взялся тереть голову полотенцем. — Это был джин, и я сделал всего пару глотков, чтобы не заболеть. Холод и ветер обычно херово влияют на человека.

— Тогда почему ты согласился?

Гэвин пожал плечами с легким раздражением, будто его злило то, что Коннор задает очевидные вопросы. Тритон упрямо нахмурился — для него вопрос вовсе не казался понятным, ведь будучи на месте человека, он не стал бы рисковать своим здоровьем… не считая всех тех случаев, когда он позволял любопытству взять верх над разумом и инстинктом самосохранения.

— Ты же соглашался есть мармелад, печенье и все другое дерьмо, что я принес.

Коннор улыбнулся — настолько непосредственными были слова Гэвина, — и мягко опустился в воду, оставив над поверхностью только плечи, голову и ладони, лежащие на настиле:

— Надень что-нибудь потеплее и давай музыку. Ты говорил, что сейчас ее очередь.

Для тритонов музыка была знакомым понятием. Коннор знал, как звучат различные рожки и трубы, бубны и тарелки, и даже лира, арфа и флейта, но любовью к музыке он не отличался. Под водой она, как и любые другие звуки, была невозможной, а на поверхности он предпочитал слушать волны и ветер, и крики птиц, по которым мог узнать о приближающемся корабле. Корабль обычно означал опасность; тритоны не придавались музицированию, чтобы не притуплять внимание, но рассказывать об этом Гэвину Коннор не собирался.

— Хочешь классическую или современную? — разбудив планшет, Гэвин потер обветрившиеся от ветра и морской соли губы. — С какой начнем?

Не думая, Коннор решил:

— Давай с твоей любимой.

Он не думал, что музыка ему понравится, но готов был пойти на уступки точно так же, как только что это сделал Гэвин.

И Коннор не ошибся. Почти все, то предпочитал человек, звучало для него слишком громко или чересчур грубо, только в некоторых вариантах классических этюдов Коннору удалось найти что-то привлекательное, особенно когда на первый план выходили непримечательные, но ритмичные басы. Их вибрации отзывались глубоко в душе Коннора, дрожью проходили по всему телу; он не знал, почему так происходит, но молча этим наслаждался.

Поначалу тритон уклончиво давал комментарии, не желая обидеть Гэвина тем, что ему все неприятны разрозненные и неритмичные звуки, но когда человек сообразил сам и успокоил Коннора, тот осмелел. Ему нравилось, что можно быть собой, не скрывать своих мыслей; нравилось даже, когда Гэвин начинал спорить и вслух недоумевать о том, как кому-то вообще могут «не зайти» проверенные временем шедевры.

Чем дольше Коннор слушал, тем понятнее становились для него люди. И чем больше времени проводил с Гэвином, тем сильнее начинал понимать его.

Гэвин выключил планшет только когда совсем стемнело. Фонарь на мачте покачивался от ветра вместе с яхтой, тени от этого удлинялись и бегали по водной глади, перескакивали на левый борт и возвращались, бросаясь к их обладателям. На этот раз тучи сгрудились у горизонта, так что даже без фонаря было бы довольно светло; Коннор убедился в этом, когда Гэвин нажал кнопку на пульте у штурвала и погасил свет.

— Классно.

Где-то на востоке мерцала пара едва заметных огоньков, выдавая проходящее там судно. Светилось два индикатора на пульте, зеленая кнопочка на планшете Гэвина, да еще Луна, и само небо казалось Коннору бархатисто-синим, пока человек не сказал:

— Люблю, когда так много звезд. — Он задрал голову; Коннору тут же захотелось коснуться его шеи и попробовать, какова она на ощупь без жабр, но потакать желанию он не стал. — Если бы кто из моих коллег услышал, что я такое говорю, долго ржал бы, сука. Но ты только глянь, как это красиво.

Тритон тоже поднял голову к небу, но, в отличие от Гэвина, кроме Луны ничего там не увидел. Только она, синее небо и смазанный, едва различимый по оттенку светлый мазок в стороне.

— Что это — «звезды»?

— В смысле? — Гэвин понял все иначе. — Ну, мы так называем эти фигни. Ну, небесные тела там… Точки эти на небе, которые вот сейчас.

Посмотрев вверх еще раз, Коннор ощутил глубинное разочарование. Такое, будто основы его жизни только что шатнулись от резкого порыва штормового ветра — он понял, что есть не только человеческие города, и страны, и суша вообще, на которые ему вход закрыт, но что-то еще, доступное всем и каждому в мире, кроме него.

— Боюсь, я не вижу, Гэвин, — стараясь скрыть разочарование, ответил Коннор.

Его голос все равно звучал грустно, человек заметил это и Коннору стало еще обиднее. Он отвернулся и, но все равно добавил:

— У тритонов плохое зрение, я же тебе говорил.

— Эй… — Гэвин взял его за подбородок и аккуратно повернул голову к себе. Посмотрел в глаза так искренне, что Коннор даже хвостом дернул от переполняющих эмоций, но промолчал, давая человеку закончить. — Не волнуйся, я что-нибудь придумаю. Покажу тебе видео с космосом, там будет много звезд, ты сможешь увидеть, обещаю. Это очень красиво.

Коннор еле-еле улыбнулся, и Гэвин ощутил, что этого недостаточно.

— Кроме того, — добавил он, — то, что ты их не видишь, не значит, что они не видят тебя. Вот я смотрю на твои зрачки, а в них все это отражается… — Гэвин замолчал, а Коннор задержал дыхание, не сводя с него взгляда. — И у тебя глаза наполнены звездами.

— Это тоже очень красиво?

Гэвин ухмыльнулся, отпустил лицо Коннора и снова задрал кверху голову. Он так и не ответил, но тритону показалось, что он все прекрасно понял, и поэтому в порыве вдохновения сказал:

— Знаешь, что еще красивое? — И до того, как бровь человека успела удивленно задраться, объяснил: — Океан внутри. И я бы тоже хотел показать тебе, как ты мне все показываешь.

— Но мы уже решили, что я не умею надолго нырять.

— Ты говорил про акваланг.

Пару секунд Гэвин смотрел с недоумением, а потом серьезно переспросил:

— Кон, ты уверен?

И Коннор, в глазах которого вместе со звездами отражалась вся решимость тритоньего народа, смело улыбнулся в ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

В гидрокостюме Гэвин чувствовал себя неуютно. Плотно прилегающий неопрен стеснял движения и обрисовывал каждый изгиб тела; Гэвин думал, что сможет привыкнуть к этому ощущению во время пробных погружений с инструктором, но если под водой он еще смирялся с давлением и теснотой, то на воздухе мечтал поскорее избавиться от лишней ткани.

Вскоре ему предстояло натянуть верх костюма на голову, надеть сплошную маску и прицепить на спину акваланг с двумя баллонами и системой сигнальных буев, фонариков, инструментов и приборов. Плюс аптечка, без которой инструктор строго-настрого запрещал погружаться. Все это имело немалый вес и стояло, уже готовое, на площадке рядом, пока Коннор в который раз повторял Гэвину систему жестов для пользования под водой.

— Всплываем, — говорил тритон, поднимая большой палец вверх над сжатым кулаком.

— Погружаемся, — опускал тот же палец вниз.

Гэвин в ответ уже успел показать несколько специальных сигналов, для тритонов не имеющих смысла: «кончается воздух», «судорога» и так далее, но Коннор настаивал на повторении, потому что другого способа общаться у них не будет. У Гэвина в голове путалось — столько взмахов руками, раскрытая и закрытая ладонь, угол наклона пальцев, а еще все фигуры хвостом… За один раз запомнить нереально, и он пытался оставить в голове хотя бы главное, без чего наверняка не обойтись.

Он не перебивал Коннора, когда того заносило в слишком сложные системы и комбинации, потому что на увлеченного и серьезного тритона приятно было смотреть. Если тот раньше моментами и напоминал Гэвину наивного ребенка, то сейчас от этих ассоциаций не осталось и следа — Коннор был мужчиной, знающим свое дело. Профессионалом. Гэвин невольно испытывал уважение к тому, как уверенно он подходит к задаче, и как терпеливо вбивает знания в голову человека.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, сразу же сообщай и мы поднимаемся, договорились? — напоследок спросил Коннор, заворачивая хвост двумя крупными кольцами, означавшими подчеркнутую важность слов.

— Договорились, Кон.

— Сорок минут, сорок метров. — Для себя повторил тритон. — Ты будешь давать сигналы, сколько времени осталось.

— Ты же прекрасно чувствуешь минуты.

— Но не лучше, чем твое устройство, — он взял запястье Гэвина и повернул к себе циферблат дайверских часов. — Оно мне очень нравится. Сверяйся по нему.

Отпустив руку, Коннор отплыл в сторону и наконец кивнул, давая Гэвину разрешение погружаться. Тот улыбнулся, зафиксировал маску, застегнув ремешки, надел и закрепил систему, тут же оттянувшую назад плечи. Во время тренировок Гэвин погружался на мелководье, в компании инструктора, и думал, что сейчас будет испытывать заметно больше опасений чем оказалось. Коннор выглядел надежнее любого инструктора, Гэвин знал, что тритон сумеет вытащить его на поверхность, даже если Рид потеряет сознание. По меркам тритонов с их бесконечными хвостами Гэвин ничего не весил.

Окунувшись в воду, Рид сразу вынырнул, давая телу привыкнуть к новой нагрузке и ощущениям. Скоро он опустится ниже, давление усилится, и Гэвин помнил про обязательные остановки на уровне каждых десяти метров — сейчас, на нулевом, была первая из них.

— Внизу здесь кораллы и скалы. Дно немного поднимается, поэтому корабли не ходят — опасно. Но там как раз есть на что посмотреть. Я не могу показать тебе, где живу, но здесь мы одни.

Гэвин кивнул и протянул Коннору руку — пора.

Во время подготовки он погружался с грузом, но Коннор сказал, что теперь ему это не понадобится. Его пальцы крепко сжались вокруг ладони Гэвина, потянули за собой, так что оставалось помогать движению ластами и смотреть во все глаза на то, как плавно изгибается в воде хвост тритона. Сквозь маску видимость была отличная, и Гэвин следил за переливами чешуи, за тем, как распрямлялись и складывались обратно небольшие гребни по бокам хвоста, как загребал воду крупный выгнутый плавник на его конце.

Стоило опуститься глубже, как солнечного света стало недостаточно, и Гэвин включил два диодных фонарика на акваланге. Коннор в белом свете выглядел мистическим созданием, почти потусторонним, особенно когда Гэвину удавалось заметить раскрывающиеся жабры у него на шее — тритон глотал воду, и ее остаток выходил сквозь них. Кислород, как полагал Гэвин, оставался и поступал в легкие… или как это у них работает.

Коннор развернулся, сложил вместе большой и указательный палец, сделав круг, а остальные распрямил под равными углами: «Каково твое состояние?» Гэвин изобразил свободной рукой то же самое, и тритон улыбнулся, увлекая его дальше.

В белые пятна от фонариков начали попадать рыбки, маленькие и юркие — они разлетались в стороны будто солнечные зайчики. Развернутые купола медуз мерно колыхались в невидимом течении; Гэвин заранее предупредил Коннора, чтобы обходил этих тварей десятой дорогой, даже если они не жалятся, поэтому тритон либо менял направление, либо отталкивал купол-другой рукой, чтобы не мешал плыть.

На восьмом метре Гэвин увидел скалу. Поросший зеленью камень соткался из темноты, со всех сторон к нему лепились водоросли и похожие на грибы образования, для которых у Гэвина не было названий. Прополз, испугавшись света, краб, мелькнули рыбы покрупнее, а однажды на долю секунды показался гибкий овал осьминога, зацепившегося щупальцами за край скалы.

Подводный мир не казался Гэвину особенно красивым, но было в нем какое-то очарование, нечто цепляющее и завораживающее. Коннор среди скал и рыб смотрелся гармонично, в каждом движении сквозило чувство общности с природой. Он был тут своим, Гэвин видел это не только по тому, как хорошо тритон ориентировался в пространстве, но и по выверенным движениям хвоста, по гребням, помогавшим ему остановиться и сменить направление. Коннор ни разу по неосторожности не задел скалу, тогда как Гэвин, просто проплывая мимо и даже не поворачивясь, ударился о нее аквалангом и ногой.

Вода оказалась полной покоя. Риду не было холодно благодаря гидрокостюму, а из-за сопротивления воды все движения выходили плавными, медленными. И ни звука. Полная тишина, только мерный шум в ушах — он мог бы свести с ума, если бы Гэвину не на что было отвлекаться.

Как медитация, к которой Рид никогда не был приучен. Как состояние между сном и явью.

Коннор развернул гребни на хвосте и поднял вверх большой палец: «Всплываем».

***  
— Все в порядке?

Коннор пытался оценить состояние человека по внешнему виду, но большую часть его тела закрывал костюм. Приходилось исследовать лицо — на белках глаз образовалось несколько тоненьких красных прожилок, маска оставила два параллельных следа на лбу и щеках, и еще один на подбородке.

— Просто отлично. Мы не так глубоко погрузились, да?

— Да.

— У меня все нормально со здоровьем. Говорю же — можно сорок метров. А то и больше, уверен, они там перестраховываются.

— Я тоже перестраховываюсь. — Коннор подплыл ближе, обернул под водой ноги человека хвостом и приподнял немного вверх: Гэвину приходилось прикладывать слишком много усилий для того, чтобы просто держаться на воде. — Никогда не плавал вместе с людьми.

— И как тебе?

— Ты хорошо справляешься. Вернемся к яхте.

— Что, уже? — В голосе Гэвина звучало разочарование, так что Коннор легко улыбнулся, оборачиваясь назад, где в огромном отдалении виднелось белое пятнышко «Абилити».

— Хочу показать тебе еще что-то, но туда лучше доплыть так. Далеко.

Гэвин глянул на циферблат часов, потом натянул маску и опустил большой палец правой руки вниз. Коннор кивнул, улыбнувшись — да, плыть быстрее и проще под водой. Он не стал отпускать Гэвина, наоборот, сжал кольцо хвоста вокруг него чуть сильнее и потянул под воду, увлекая сразу на три метра вниз.

Человек в родной стихии тритонов выглядел беспомощным. Столько вспомогательных элементов, столько правил, но даже с ними он не мог провести в океане больше нескольких часов, как не мог и опуститься ниже предельного уровня давления. Коннору и самому было нелегко на глубине, где вода сжимала и пыталась вытолкнуть его выше к поверхности, но он мог дышать, видеть и быстро перемещаться. Гэвин же не мог ничего.

Но человек старался. Эту черту Коннор заметил в нем и в прошлый раз, когда Гэвин согласился на купание в очевидно неподходящей для него воде. Стремление доказать, что он может, упрямство и подкрепленное им желание со всем справиться — если все люди были такими, то их действительно стоило бояться. Впрочем, Гэвина Коннор не боялся. С ним было спокойно; а еще Коннор осознал, как приятно ему занимать ведущую позицию, даже если это выражалось в простой помощи кому-то под водой.

Сложив вместе указательные пальцы, Коннор повел ими вперед и вопросительно поднял брови: «Хочешь быстрее?»

Гэвин кивнул, поднимая над головой очередной сноп серебристых пузырей воздуха, и Коннор подумал, что тот даже не понимает, что ему предложено. Это называется беспечностью, и если человек ведет себя так же в реальной жизни — тогда понятно, откуда на его теле столько шрамов.

Коннор расслабил хвост, кольца плавно съехали по телу Гэвина вниз и распрямились. Тритон повернулся спиной и шевельнул гребнями, подплывая к Гэвину поближе и знаками убеждая его себя обнять. Гэвин слушался неохотно, позади негодующе бурлило, но запаса жестов для возражения у человека все равно не было; Коннор легко ухмыльнулся, когда подумал об этом, и еще шире — когда сгреб руками его ноги, устраивая Гэвина на себе верхом, чтобы сопротивление воды не мешало движению.

Он не мог разогнаться до полной скорости, был осторожным и то и дело оглядывался назад, проверяя по выражению лица крепко вцепившегося в плечи Гэвина его состояние, но все равно наслаждался прогулкой. Вода расступалась, когда сильными движениями хвоста Коннор отталкивался от нее; она помогала вовремя повернуть и попасть в течение, опуститься ниже, чтобы человек рассмотрел рыбий косяк, и подняться ближе к поверхности, где светлее. Под самой яхтой Коннор ловко обогнул штормовой якорь перед тем, как остановиться, поставив все гребни вертикально: Гэвин тут же отпустил его и сам поплыл наверх, так что теперь Коннору пришлось догонять его.

Вынырнули одновременно. Коннор глянул на человека взволнованно, ожидая то ли восторгов, то ли упреков, и Гэвин не подвел:

— Морской конек, бля.

— Не понравилось?

— Странно себя чувствовал. Как ребенок.

— Поднимайся на борт. Я покажу, куда плыть дальше, если ты не устал.

Он знал, что формулировка сработает — Гэвин скорее откусит себе язык, чем признает, что не способен управлять яхтой или нуждается в отдыхе. Но передышка была ему необходима, потому что у Коннора с самого начала появилась мысль показать Гэвину любимое место, и чтобы туда попасть придется нырнуть глубже, чем на положенные сорок метров.

Это опасно. Коннор обещал себе, что будет следить за состоянием человека так пристально, как только возможно. Обещал, что поднимет его на поверхность при первых признаках плохого самочувствия. Что не будет настаивать, если вдруг увидит на лице Гэвина хотя бы долю сомнения.

Коннору так хотелось, чтобы все удалось, что он до последнего не собирался говорить Гэвину о погружении. В его представлении это было правильным, так что он просто указывал, куда поворачивать штурвал и в какое положение установить гик, чтобы ветер гнал «Абилити» точно к цели.

— Там под водой есть горы, — объяснил Коннор, повышая голос так, чтобы ветер не сносил его слова. — Они выступают наверх. Как остров, только очень маленький, и люди там не живут, только иногда чайки. Еще бывают лангусты и каракатицы, может, мы их увидим.

— Познакомишь меня со своими друзьями-осьминогами? — фыркнул Гэвин, нацепив солнцезащитные очки и оперевшись на леер, как заправский матрос.

— У осьминогов крошечный мозг, они не годятся даже как питомцы, не то что друзья, — со всей серьезностью, как и всегда, ответил тритон. И добавил, будто в противовес: — Но если очень хочется — ты сможешь пожать ему щупальца.

— Шутишь. — Гэвин хохотнул коротко и хрипло, и Коннор отозвался улыбкой:

— Да. Но я не закончил, а ты перебил. Я собираюсь отвести тебя в пещеру внутри горы.

— О.

— Нужно будет нырнуть, чтобы попасть в нее. Внутри есть воздух.

— Типа мешок, ага.

— Я там часто бываю. Хорошее место, закрытое от всех, и если даже люди будут рядом, они не смогут увидеть.

— И часто они рядом бывают?

— Никогда.

— Класс. Значит, исследуем твою пещеру.

Гэвин, как думалось Коннору, ничего в этой жизни после того шторма не боялся. Или — вот это ему уже льстило — он не боялся океана в обществе Коннора.

***  
Второе погружение решили отложить на утро, чтобы вечерняя темнота не застала врасплох. Гэвин только рад был избавиться от надоевшего гидрокостюма, но с рассветом снова пришлось в него засовываться, и второй раз оказался ничуть не проще первого. Была бы погода жаркой, никакая сила его бы в костюм не втиснула, но температура воздуха и воды немного примиряла Рида этой необходимостью.

«Абилити» стояла на якоре в двадцати метрах от торчащей прямо из воды скалы. Островок получился крошечный, но вдалеке за ним были похожие, еще и еще, и Гэвин припоминал, что они назывались подводным архипелагом. Как-то так. Росли бы здесь кораллы, вокруг не осталось бы свободного места из-за туристов и фотографов, но вместо кораллов были мутно-зеленые и бурые водоросли, сильный запах йода и выбеленные солью камни.

С виду картина непривлекательная, но Коннор настаивал, а Гэвин верил.

Далеко плыть не пришлось. Они сделали короткий полукруг у скалы, глубоко не погружаясь, и уже там, где водоросли расступались прямиком в зыбкую темноту, Гэвин обнаружил уходящую вниз расщелину такого мрачного вида, что сам бы нипочем туда не сунулся.

«Это направление?» — спросил он знаками, с нескрываемым сомнением глядя под водой на воодушевленное лицо тритона.

Хвост Коннора в ответ завился в сложную конструкцию из трех крупных колец. Такого обозначения Гэвин не припоминал, потому на пальцах изобразил «Я не понимаю», но закончить вопрос правильно не успел — Коннор перехватил его руку и ненавязчиво, но многозначительно потянул за собой.

Гэвин подумал, что в этот момент еще может отказаться, потому что тритон ни на чем не настаивал. А еще подумал, что больше подобной возможности не представится, так что лучше включить фонарики на полную и покрепче держаться за подставленную руку.

Кто он такой, чтобы упускать шанс? Всегда ведь можно будет вернуться.

Вниз опускались почти вертикально. Пятна света скользили по морщинистой скале, водорослей становилось все меньше, а когда свернули правее, они исчезли вовсе, и Гэвин проследил за вытянутой рукой Коннора — он указывал на камень, покрытый сетью неровных, но глубоких бороздок. Рид направил оба фонарика туда и бороздки сложились в русалку, обвившую длиннющим хвостом гору.

Наскальная живопись, подумал Гэвин, дотрагиваясь до рисунка рукой в перчатке. В штатах золотые горы отвалили бы за такие фотографии. Впрочем, тут же исправил он себя, никто не ограничился бы фотографиями. С них станется выкопать всю эту каменюгу и установить где-нибудь в музее естественных наук под бронированным стеклом.

Коннор показывал: «Вниз».

Следующая остановка случилась на тридцати метрах. Гэвин включил подсветку на дайверских часах и, ожидая положенные три минуты, тщательно прислушивался к своему состоянию. Потом опускался ниже, следил за рисунком, пытаясь найти на скале хоть какое-то подобие букв: есть у тритонов письменность или нет?

На сорока метрах он снова остановился. Коннор был рядом, его хвост свободно распрямился вдоль камней и краем исчезал в темноте. Бледный свет и вода делали из него глубинного призрака, но живая мимика и жабры говорили об обратном, а тепло прикосновений Гэвин чувствовал даже сквозь гидрокостюм.

«Стоп», — просигнализировал Гэвин. — «Сорок метров».

Коннор казался растерянным. Немного обиженным.

«Еще вниз», — говорили его руки. — «Ты можешь?»

Прислушавшись к своему состоянию Гэвин понял только одно: ему тревожно. Остальное в мелочах: живот немного крутило, от частого напряжения мышцы ног побаливали, кровь пульсировала в висках — но это норма при тесно обхватывающей голову маске. Индикаторы показывали, что воздуха хватит еще на два часа, но глубину они маркировали максимальной.

Что там говорил инструктор?..

В темноте и под непривычным давлением воды Гэвин не мог вспомнить. Ему хотелось переспросить у Коннора, действительно ли он сможет быстро поднять Гэвина наверх, если тот потеряет сознание, но задать вопрос возможности не было.

«Да», — ответил наконец Рид. — «Все в порядке».

Когда они опустились ниже, медленней обычного, Гэвин не почувствовал никакой разницы между сороковым метром и сорок первым. Между сорок третьим и сорок пятым. Сжимало со всех сторон все так же, и холод проникал сквозь ткань костюма, и разве что воздух из маски поступал в легкие с трудом — это из-за сильного давления, нужно лучше стараться. По сторонам Гэвин уже не смотрел, только взгляда не сводил с руки Коннора, его спины и макушки, и с лица, когда тритон раз за разом оборачивался.

«Сюда». Гэвин не успел моргнуть, как Коннор оказался совсем рядом и уже показывал направление свободной рукой. Там, куда он предлагал отправиться, зияло здоровенное темное дупло в скале, и стоило Гэвину заплыть внутрь, как разом стало холоднее, а по лопаткам пробрало мурашками. Вспарывающий воду свет фонариков напоминал две лунные дорожки, натыкающиеся на мрачные каменные своды. Как будто Гэвин был в одном из пугающих фильмов о людях, попавших в западню где-то под землей.

Коннор двигался вдоль левой стены медленно, иногда касался камня рукой, и так же продолжал оборачиваться. Спуск кончился, часы моргали маркером в сорок восемь метров; коридор тянулся ровно, и Гэвин надеялся, что вскоре повернет вверх.

Он немного расслабился, когда тритон потянул его руку вертикально; часы переключились — очень медленно — на сорок семь метров, потом на сорок шесть, и дальше начали снижать глубину. Иногда Коннор сворачивал и вел Гэвина не вверх, а вперед, но раз за разом все равно поднимался, и становилось теплее плыть и свободнее дышать.

На полпути Коннор отпустил его руку, свернул хвост и подплыл ближе, со всей серьезностью глядя в лицо.

«Один за другим», — медленными жестами пояснил он. — «Узко».

Гэвин осветил фонариками участок за спиной Коннора и сразу все понял: проход там напоминал скорее колодец, вдвоем одновременно туда было никак не проплыть. Это означало, что Риду придется отпустить ведущую руку и стараться не упускать из виду тритоний хвост. Не хватало еще застрять где-нибудь по пути наверх или потеряться в ответвлениях тоннеля…

«Медленно», — попросил Гэвин, и Коннор с готовностью кивнул в ответ.

Никогда раньше Гэвин не замечал за собой даже небольших приступов клаустрофобии, но именно здесь, в подводном тоннеле, она начала его одолевать. Из-за усталости он уже не так ловко управлялся с собственным телом, несколько раз умудрился забыть о том, что акваланг за спиной имеет размер и объем, и задел им каменный свод. Неприятно царапнуло по баллонам и по нервам, Гэвин замер, проверяя, все ли в порядке, с осторожностью сделал вдох — вот херово будет умереть тут, где его даже найти не смогут, — но убедился, что по-прежнему может дышать, и поплыл быстрее, нагоняя ускользающий вверх гибкий хвост.

Вскоре тоннель расширился, вода из черной сделалась темно-коричневой, потом посветлела до деревянного и наконец окрасилась желто-зеленым ровно перед тем, как Гэвин, в последний раз двинув ластами, вынырнул на поверхность.

— Ну как ты? Гэвин? Все нормально?

Руки Коннора помогли ему поднять маску; Рид сделал глубокий вдох и ухватился за плечи тритона — усталость добралась до него в полном объеме, мышцы отчаянно требовали передышки.

— Еще пара заплывов, и смогу работать подводным спасателем. — Он бодрился, но знал, что от Коннора его состояние не укроешь. — Надеюсь, это конец?

— Да. Это уже моя пещера. Чувствуешь, какая теплая здесь вода? И светло. Я еще покажу тебе раковины.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся и, отцепившись от тритона, поплыл влево, где природные уступы складывались в лестницу, выводящую на сухой бело-коричневый камень.

***  
Коннор из воды наблюдал за тем, как тяжело Гэвин поднимается на воздух, как тут же садится на неровную каменную поверхность и начинает расстегивать крепления акваланга, чтобы побыстрей от него избавиться. Без маски человек выглядел взъерошенным и усталым, обессиленным, и Коннору стало совестно из-за того, что потащил неподготовленного Гэвина сюда. И ради чего?..

Тритон обвел взглядом пещеру. Он любил это место, но теперь оно не казалось таким особенным и уникальным, чтобы ради него стоило рисковать. Каменный свод в несколько этапов подымался наверх, где была узкая расщелина, пропускавшая солнечный свет — через нее внутрь иногда попадали чайки, некоторые не могли найти выхода и здесь умирали. Если это случалось, Коннор выносил их и оставлял на скале снаружи, потому что ему не нравился запах мертвых птичьих тел. Вода внутри скалы превращалась в широкий пруд, полупрозрачный и безопасный, а неровный уступ, на котором сидел сейчас Гэвин, служил отличной площадкой для хранения всяких вещей.

Человек эти вещи тоже заметил, и Коннор приподнялся, усаживаясь на край, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Это что? — Гэвин взял в руку конец толстого морского каната, сложенного небольшой бухтой ближе всего.

— Всякие сувениры. То, что я находил на дне. Видишь, там дальше рыболовная сеть. Она на самом деле поменьше, чем кажется, но я положил вниз много водорослей, чтобы создать объем.

— М-м. — Гэвин с осторожностью примостил акваланг в стороне и поднялся.

Его костюм был расстегнут наполовину, так что пока человек рассматривал сеть, металлический сундучок и коллекцию ракушек внутри него, Коннор успел полюбоваться волосами на его груди. Они росли не так, как он воображал, но выглядели куда более органично, чем Коннор мог себе представить. Он даже хотел сделать Гэвину комплимент, но тот опередил вопросом:

— Значит, это здесь ты живешь?

— Что? — Коннор отвлекся, перевел взгляд на лицо Гэвина. — Нет, что ты. Разве что иногда могу здесь побыть. Я думаю, что тут уютно, а если гроза — еще и тихо. Только когда сильный шторм, я тут не бываю. Об этом месте никто не знает, я приношу сюда все эти вещи… Они с ваших кораблей, которые утонули. Кроме ракушек, их я собрал сам. Нравятся?

— Ниче так.

— Эти маленькие. Есть побольше.

Изогнув хвост и оттолкнувшись им от повлажневшего камня, Коннор придвинулся ближе и увлеченно запустил руки под сеть, прямо в комок водорослей. Пару секунд порывшись там, он высвободил из ломких пахнущих йодом лент крупную гладкую раковину с острыми окончаниями и протянул ее Гэвину.

— Вот!

— Ха. Видел такие в магазинах. — Голос человека звучал с ноткой пренебрежения, но из рук Коннора он взял раковину со всей возможной осторожностью, а потом рассмотрел со всех сторон, зачем-то прижал к уху, прислушиваясь, и отдал обратно. — Супер. Настоящие тритоньи сокровища, да?

— Да, — согласился Коннор, тщательно пряча раковину обратно. — Ты можешь садиться прямо сюда, — он хлопнул ладонью по рыболовной сети. — Отдыхай.

— Я тебе все ракушки в нычке передавлю.

— Вряд ли. Я иногда здесь лежу, и не передавил.

Думая, что человек откажется, Коннор решил продемонстрировать то, о чем говорил, и прилег на накрытые сетью водоросли сам. Его хвост медленно развернулся, свесился концом в воду, отвлекая на себя внимание Гэвина, и тритон чуть слышно засмеялся — не впервые уже он замечал, как человек реагирует на эту часть его тела. Будто до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что у Коннора вместо двух нелепых и коротких ног есть более полезное и сильное приспособление.

Помедлив и зачем-то еще раз переставив акваланг, Гэвин последовал совету и сначала осторожно сел на сеть, а потом уже увереннее на ней разлегся. Поморщившись он завел одну руку за голову и сказал:

— Пахнет тут как в аптеке. А еще костюм этот дурацкий, тесно в нем. Ты не смотри так, все равно не поймешь, пока сам не поносишь.

— Ты можешь его снять.

— Хах!

— Нет смысла стесняться. Я перед тобой вообще без одежды.

— Я не стесняюсь, просто в нем тесно, а без него холодно, такая херня. А что, чешуя не одежда?

— Чешуя — это чешуя. — Коннор подтянул хвост поближе и вдруг приподнял его и перевалил нижнюю часть через ноги Гэвина. — Я могу тебя согреть.

— И задавить, выходит, тоже можешь. — Гэвин по-доброму фыркнул, пошевелил ногами под перекрывающим их хвостом, а потом опустил руку вниз и коснулся ладонью чешуи.

На миг они оба замерли и напряглись, но Коннор расслабился первым, передвинулся вдоль узлов сети поближе к Гэвину и, проследив за его рукой, гладящей один и тот же участок хвоста раз за разом, сказал:

— Могу я спросить, Гэвин… этот жест имеет значение? Среди людей это считается проявлением романтики?

— Ну бля, сложно. Среди одних считается, среди других нет. Зависит от контекста, короче. Я же не спрашиваю тебя, считается ли проявлением романтики, когда ведешь кого-то в свою пещеру и потом кладешь на него хвост.

— Ты можешь спросить.

Губы Гэвина приоткрылись, будто он действительно собрался спрашивать, но вместо слов получился только шумный выдох и уже привычный Коннору смешок.

— Прикольное у тебя место. Почти как квартира, даже окно есть. Кровать вот. — Гэвин пошевелил плечами, пытаясь поправить натирающую веревку от сети. — Всякие ништяки. Не стыдно и привести кого…

— Но ты тут первый.

— Это понятно. — Гэвин перестал гладить хвост, и Коннор инстинктивно им дернул. — Мне вот интересно, как у тритонов с этим делом? Как у вас, типа, дети появляются? Вы там… откладываете икру или что?

Коннору стало так смешно, что улыбка сама собой растянулась по губам. Человек интересовался настолько элементарными, базовыми вещами, что и сам казался ребенком, и Коннор снова ощутил себя покровителем — правда, об этом чувстве Гэвину лучше было не знать.

— Мы спариваемся друг с другом, от этого получаются дети.

— Да ну? — Гэвин приподнялся на локтях и придирчиво осмотрел тритона еще раз.

Коннор проследил за его взглядом — от лица и через торс к хвосту, вдоль которого прошелся с особой тщательностью. Коннор вначале не понимал, но быстро догадался, что именно человек ищет, и со вздохом объяснил:

— Половые органы находятся в кармане под кожей, у основания хвоста — это чтобы случайно их не повредить. Карман раскрывается, когда появляется возбуждение.

— А с виду и не скажешь, что есть какой-то карман.

— Еще немного рукой погладь и сможешь сказать.

Лицо Гэвина на секунду сделалось очень сосредоточенным, потом он отдернул ладонь так, будто его обожгло; Коннор не выдержал и рассмеялся снова — до того забавно это выглядело со стороны.

— Шутишь, окунь хренов? Смешно тебе?

— Очень смешно, Гэвин. Какой ты наивный! Как мне это нравится! Вот бы все люди такие были!

— Некоторые люди и в морду бы за твои шуточки могли прописать, учти. Повезло тебе со мной, слышь. Но больше чтобы без этого, а то я тебе твой карман на голову натяну.

Коннор не выдержал и засмеялся снова: он видел, что Гэвин в благодушном настроении, слышал это в звучании его голоса, и даже тому, что человек вернул руку на хвост и пальцем взялся обводить стыки чешуи, Коннор не удивился.

Он думал, что симпатичен Гэвину. Знал, что нравится ему — не просто из-за того, что был необычным и неизученным, а по-другому, ведь Гэвин не относился к нему как к чему-то инородному, а его интерес и удивление всегда выглядели искренними и потому не вызывали отторжения. Наоборот, Коннору приятно было давать ему ответы на вопросы; и изучать Гэвина со своей стороны тоже было приятно. То, как и на что человек реагирует, какие выбирает действия и фразы, как размышляет и на чем заостряет внимание…

Он знал, что люди опасны. Среди братьев об этом говорили чересчур часто — уши успели проесть. Но Коннор познакомился с Гэвином, и тот выбивался из стереотипов, походил больше на другого тритона, по ошибке родившегося человеком, так что Коннор чувствовал себя рядом с ним свободным. И, что еще важнее, он чувствовал себя особенным.

— Нужно будет возвращаться до того, как стемнеет, — предупредил Коннор, поднимая взгляд к пятну солнечного света на стене, по которому мог ориентироваться во времени.

— Согласен.

— Но еще есть время. Расскажи пока другие истории, мне очень нравится тебя слушать.

***  
Солнечное пятно переместилось высоко на свод пещеры — Гэвин сам не заметил бы, но Коннор указал под конец рассказа о призраках, якобы живущих на среднеамериканской трассе. Пора было возвращаться; пока тритон разбирался с хвостом и соскальзывал в воду, Гэвин в последний раз осмотрел пещеру, сомневаясь, что еще когда-нибудь сюда вернется. Маленькая и аскетичная, она тем не менее хранила отпечаток своего жильца, и Гэвин пожалел, что не захватил с собой ничего, что мог бы оставить на память.

Ну ничего, подумал он, засовывая руки в рукава костюма и застегивая молнию на груди, можно будет дать ему что-нибудь с яхты.

Акваланг, когда Рид поднял его, чтобы надеть, показался тяжеленным. Плечи тут же отогнуло, свело легким спазмом, и захотелось скорее погрузиться в воду, где от этого веса будет чувствоваться только малая часть. О том, какой узкий, длинный и темный лабиринт придется преодолеть и как глубоко нужно будет погрузиться, он предпочитал раньше времени не задумываться — выдержал дорогу в эту сторону, значит, точно так же осилит и обратную. Теперь у него есть практика и воодушевляющая мысль о еде, оставшейся на борту «Абилити». Есть к чему стремиться.

— Помни, — вещал из воды Коннор, — что нужно ориентироваться на хвост. Можешь за него держаться, но только слегка, это не очень приятно. Остановки каждые десять метров, как ты и говорил. Давай перед погружением повторим главные жесты.

«Стоп», — ладонью показал ему Гэвин, приподнимая брови и ухмыляясь. — «Нет необходимости».

— Я все помню, ясно тебе? — он подмигнул и натянул верх костюма на голову, а поверх закрепил маску, от тесноты которой успел уже отвыкнуть.

Сев на край каменного уступа, Гэвин окунул ноги в воду — теперь она не казалась теплой, — и медленно съехал туда весь. Коннор подплыл ближе, его хвост ненадолго обернулся вокруг бедер Гэвина, как будто тритон приветствовал человека в воде, а потом отпустил и всплыл где-то позади.

Коннор нырнул первым, скрылся под водой без всплеска и уже оттуда снова посмотрел на Рида. Тот, поправив маску, оттолкнулся руками от скользкой подводной части скалы, нажал на кнопку дайверских часов — старт — и поплыл вниз, к тритону.

И оторопел, на вдохе почувствовав на губах соленый привкус, вместе с которым в рот и в легкие полилась вода.

Он запаниковал. Неловко развернулся, устремляясь инстинктивно вверх, вынырнул, избавился от маски и закашлялся надрывно, долго, чуть ли не наизнанку выворачиваясь, чтобы отделаться от дерущего ощущения жидкости в трахее. Схватился руками за скалу, кое-как оказавшись рядом, и стало немного легче, но все равно прошло куда больше минуты, прежде чем Рид перестал кашлять и смог дышать.

— Гэвин!..

От пережитого шока его потряхивало, как после лихорадки. Рид стянул перчатку и вытер слезящиеся глаза, глянул на перепуганное лицо Коннора, потом на легочный аппарат, так подло его подставивший, и наконец хрипло отозвался:

— Что-то охуенно не в порядке, Кон.

Предчувствие у него было гадкое.


	7. Chapter 7

Прошло полчаса. Гэвин сидел на куче водорослей, накрытой рыболовной сетью, и больше даже не смотрел в сторону акваланга. Тридцати минут более чем достаточно, чтобы убедиться в сложности его устройства. Проверить целостность трубок и легочного аппарата оказалось легко, но что там внутри — неизвестно. Ни разбирать аппарат, ни обследовать рычаги и стабилизатор давления Рид не умел, он просто закрыл все туго поддающиеся вентили, открепил трубки, а потом вернул обратно и попробовал еще раз.

Нырять в воду снова было страшновато, но в основном Гэвин ощущал только одно — обреченное чувство усталости. Он опустил голову под воду, вдохнул ртом осторожно и медленно, и вынырнул сразу, как только почувствовал знакомый вкус соленого.

Один из компонентов акваланга пропускал воду. Рид не специалист, ему не под силу решить проблему. Может быть, из-за неисправности в баллонах больше нет ни грамма сжатого воздуха: Гэвин понятия не имел, как это проверить.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — без лишней уверенности обещал Коннор; его хвост взбивал брызги за спиной из-за того, как неподдельно тритон нервничал.

Гэвину тоже впору было начать волноваться, а он оттягивал резиновый ремешок часов без единой дельной мысли в голове. Только воспоминания приходили ему на ум — о том, например, как хорошо было на потерявшей управление яхте, когда он мог видеть небо над головой, ставить парус и пытаться настраивать радио. В дайверских часах нет спутникового модуля, потому что он там не нужен. Никто не предполагает, что водолаз заплывет в чертову пещеру, откуда не сможет выбраться.

Подняв голову, Гэвин увидел карабкающееся по скале пятно солнечного света. Форма его напоминала угловатую шестеренку, сдавленную сверху и снизу, размытые края и размер вселяли надежду — может быть, получится выбраться через разлом. Если так, Рид потом как-нибудь спустится уже с той стороны, доберется до яхты и единственной проблемой станет то, какую сумму придется заплатить за утраченный акваланг.

Коннор догадался о его мыслях, вылез из воды на камень и виновато тронул Гэвина за ногу.

— Тебе может пригодиться веревка. Жаль, что я никак не могу закрепить ее там, наверху…

Край расщелины из пещеры не был виден, его загораживала почти отвесная скала с вертикальными полосами каменных наслоений. Гэвин пристально рассматривал эту породу — соль, старые и сухие водоросли, птичий помет, — и прикидывал, каково будет по ним подниматься. Он не занимался скалолазанием, но знал, как правильно крепить веревку, да и готов был пробовать что угодно, лишь бы использовать шанс.

— Прости меня.

На тихий голос Коннора Гэвин обернулся не сразу. Обвинять тритона в произошедшем — последнее дело, ведь Гэвин взрослый мужчина, он сам принимал решение сюда плыть, он, получается, и виноват. Но рассуждать настолько рационально не получалось, в мыслях творился кошмар: если бы не Коннор, думал Рид, все было бы в порядке. Чертова пещера, чертовы ракушки, смотреть тут даже не на что! Не стоило оно того. Смерти не стоило!

— Гэвин.

— Нормально все, Кон. Судьба у меня такая, проёбываться посреди моря. Первый раз выбрался, и сейчас выберусь, не ссы.

Чтобы движения ничего не стесняло, Гэвин снял гидрокостюм, оставшись босиком и в нижнем белье. Тут же начал мерзнуть, но заставил себя не обращать внимания — температура все равно не опустится настолько, чтобы это сказалось на организме хуже, чем заточение в пещере, верно?

Веревка, которую Коннор давным-давно выловил со дна, длиной оказалась всего пять метров, но сеть добавила столько же после того, как они вдвоем выбрали из нее все водоросли и распутали узлы. Связав все вместе, Гэвин прикинул, что вполне мог бы справиться, как справился бы на его месте любой герой современного боевика.

Что ж, Риду всегда хотелось почувствовать себя героем. Может быть, ради этого он и пошел в полицию.

— Я могу как-нибудь помочь?

По несчастному лицу Коннора было ясно, что он хорошо понимает, что не может. Даже яхту толкать ему было легче, чем хоть что-нибудь придумать сейчас, но Гэвин уже полностью увлекся предстоящим делом, так что на обиду и обвинения у него не оставалось времени.

— Я полезу наверх, — он начал наматывать веревку вокруг левой руки. — Я в этом не мастер, так что если ты сможешь остаться внизу и подстраховывать, буду благодарен.

— Конечно, Гэвин! — Коннор обрадовался возможности сделать хоть что-то и стал выползать на каменную площадку, двигаясь будто змея.

Совсем скоро он занял почти все свободное пространство, а Гэвин начал ступать между острыми камнями, пока вплотную не подобрался к уходящей вверх скале. Она поднималась местами вертикально, а местами под углом, опасно нависая над головой Гэвина, но Рид видел точку, где у скалы зиял разлом, и где должна была начинаться расщелина. Оттуда его отделяло каких-то четыре метра — мелочь, если по правде. Немногим больше чем два гэвиновых роста.

С третьей попытки удалось закинуть привязанную к веревке сеть так, чтобы каменные сколы угодили между ячейками. Спорная надежность, но Гэвин дернул несколько раз на себя и рассудил, что это лучше, чем вообще без страховки. На него посыпалось каменное крошево и пыль, но больших обломков не было, а скала выглядела чертовски крепкой. Восемьдесят килограмм точно выдержит.

Схватившись за веревку обеими руками, Гэвин уперся босой ступней в скалу и на пробу оторвал от земли вторую ногу. От сильного натяжения волокна чуть скрипнули, у Рида появилось такое чувство, как бывает у заядлого игрока в покер, когда он пошел ва-банк и вот-вот увидит чужие карты. В таких играх люди лишаются состояния, а ощущается это так, будто теряют целые жизни. У Гэвина подобное бывало, когда задержание шло не по плану или случалась перестрелка, к которой он не был готов.

Но при задержании и во время перестрелки он был на работе. Имел при себе как минимум оружие, как максимум — бронежилет. Не сравнить с плавками, древней веревкой и напарником в образе длиннохвостого окуня, конечно.

Первые небольшие шаги дались с трудом. Руки еще не привыкли удерживать полный вес, мышцы чрезмерно напрягались от странного положения тела. Неровности на камне кололи ноги, а скрип веревки то ли чудился, то ли по-настоящему звучал откуда-то сверху — голову Гэвин не поднимал, чтобы не потерять концентрацию.

Вниз смотреть ему тоже не хотелось, но частично он все-таки видел, что с каждым новым шажком по отвесной скале камни внизу становятся все острее и острее. Среди них темной лентой маячил хвост Коннора и бледным пятном выделялись его торс и лицо.

Наверняка он волнуется, подумал Гэвин, прикусывая губу. Вон как проебался.

На следующем шаге он перехватил веревку удобнее, нагрузка перераспредилилась и волокна затрещали уже громче и надрывнее. Гэвин вспомнил, что эта вещь дохрена лет могла пролежать на дне, прежде чем тритон нашел ее и выловил. Вряд ли морская вода пошла фиговине на пользу — канаты для кораблей делались надежными и покрывались десятком водостойких веществ, но время переваривает и не такое.

Когда Рид в следующий раз переставил руку выше, веревка оборвалась. Звук походил на лопнувшую струну; на миг тело застыло в невесомости — или сложилось такое ощущение, — а потом вниз рухнуло сперва сердце Гэвина, а потом и он сам, все еще механически сжимающий в пальцах двойное плетение.

Он ударился до звенящей боли в спине и пояснице, и до острой, изматывающей, в ногах. Зажмурился инстинктивно, перестал дышать, пока вдруг не понял, что живой, и что болит совсем не так, как если бы в самом деле пострадал.

— Ты в порядке?

Сверху на нем валялась бесполезная веревка — это то, что Гэвин увидел в первую очередь. Оборвалась она под узлом, в месте, где крепилась к сети, и это значило, что сама сеть осталась наверху, для Гэвина навсегда утраченная. Стоило огорчиться на этот счет, но Рид не стал, наконец осознав, что не разбил башку о камни потому, что упал не на них, а на тритоний хвост.

Прямиком Коннору в руки.

— А ты? — Гэвин привстал, стараясь не сильно опираться об и так пострадавшего тритона, и обернулся. — Если бы не ты, я бы точно башку разбил.

— Если бы не я, ты бы здесь не оказался.

Коннор был еще бледнее обычного. Гэвин, еле отыскав место, свободное от колец его хвоста, поднялся на ноги и глянул вверх, чтобы убедиться — до сети он не достанет. Значит, и от веревки толку нет: даже не вздернуться на ней, ведь не на чем закрепить.

— Попробую так.

— Без… ничего?

— Ага. — Гэвин готов был на это, лишь бы не терять времени. Знал, что стоит допустить хотя бы мысль о том, что он не способен о себе позаботиться, как руки опустятся и поднять их в следующий раз будет куда сложнее.

Рид боялся остаться здесь и умереть, но еще он боялся своей беспомощности.

— Будь осторожным. Я поймаю, если упадешь.

***  
Надежды на то, что с первым неудачным опытом Гэвин бросит попытки взобраться вверх по скале, не оправдались. После обрыва веревки человек еще трижды пытался покорить отвесной склон, цепляясь пальцами за небольшие уступы и вжимаясь в камень грудью. И трижды он срывался, неловко падая — Коннор успевал ловить его, так что боль накапливалась только в самолюбии Гэвина… и еще в хвосте Коннора, где рана от гарпуна постоянно ныла, растревоженная нагрузкой.

На третий раз Гэвин ободрал о недружелюбный камень ладони и колени, но все равно захотел продолжить, и тогда Коннор не выдержал.

— Тебе нужна передышка, — строго сказал он, обвивая кольцом лодыжку, а потом бедро Гэвина. Чуть-чуть потянув, тритон усадил его на себя, поближе к основанию хвоста, где вес человека не причинил бы неудобств, и продолжил: — Посмотри на свои ладони. Сейчас ты и на полметра не поднимешься.

Гэвин устало глянул на запятнанные кровью и пылью пальцы, и Коннор поддержал его руки своими, тоже рассматривая. Он знал, что внутри людей течет алая жидкость, а не синяя, но никогда ее не видел так близко — кровь казалась яркой, как драгоценный рубин, и удивительно живой. Коннор наклонил голову и провел у края ладони человека языком, пробуя, какая эта кровь на вкус, и ощутил хорошо знакомый солоноватый оттенок.

— Красное море, — он улыбнулся, опуская руки. — Пожалуйста, отдохни. Ты проголодался? Я могу поймать тебе рыбу.

Лицо Гэвина скривилось в отвращении:

— Снова…

— Яхта совсем рядом, — сообразил Коннор. — Могу попробовать забрать с нее твою еду.

Человек задумался, но по тому, как дернулся его кадык, Коннор определил, что мысль попала в цель. И самое главное — он вправду мог попытаться. Однажды он уже почти забрался на палубу «Сциллы», и хотя видел, что спуск в каюту довольно узкий, но все равно считал, что попасть внутрь у него получится. Ради Гэвина он готов был попытаться, оставалось получить согласие.

— Так тупо, — неожиданно фыркнул Гэвин, — что ты можешь попасть на мою яхту, а я нет. И она вроде бы так близко, а… — он вздохнул и замолчал, глаза закрылись. Коннор не отвлекал его, давая время, но в знак поддержки сильнее затянул теплое чешуйчатое кольцо вокруг его ног. Человек в ответ на это улыбнулся: — Вмерзну в скалу, пока тебя не будет.

— Значит, ты согласен?

— Все, лишь бы не рыба, Кон. Там есть пластиковый бутыль с пресной водой, белый с красной крышкой, захвати его. Спустишься по палубе вниз, каюта спереди, но еда налево. Там типа кухня. Ты узнаешь еду, не зря я тебя ею кормил, а? А справа будет рубка… Посмотри, можешь ли ты туда попасть.

— Там радио?

— Оно.

— Понял. Научи меня им пользоваться!

— Научу, если ты сможешь туда попасть.

— Как оно выглядит?

Гэвин нахмурился, сделал ладонями такой жест, будто старался вылепить прямоугольник из воздуха:

— Большое, оно встроено в стенку, там есть тумблеры, переключатели, а еще можно выдвинуть длинную антенну. В рубке установлены и другие приборы, но я объясню все потом.

— Хорошо. Тогда я плыву?

— Давай уже.

— Ты не по-настоящему вмерзнешь в скалу?

— Нет, я костюм надену и буду тут делать согревающую гимнастику… Кстати, там в холодильнике стеклянная бутылка есть…

— Алкоголь, — кивнул Коннор. — Я понял. Вернусь очень быстро.

На прощание переливчатый хвост сжал Гэвина сильнее, и тот улыбнулся, поднимаясь и не мешая кольцам распрямляться, а Коннору с тихим всплеском проваливаться в воду. Перед тем, как окончательно исчезнуть, тритон пристально посмотрел на стоящего в полный рост Гэвина, и махнул ему рукой.

По дороге Коннор заставлял себя не очень торопиться, чтобы из-за спешки не перепутать ответвление подводных путей, и поэтому к яхте добрался, когда солнце касалось краем горизонта. Поднялся вначале на низкую заднюю площадку, потом, в обход штурвала, на палубу. Судно было маленьким, не предназначенным для того, чтобы по нему с комфортом передвигался тритон, но Коннор нашел ступеньки — тот самый спуск, о котором говорил Гэвин, — и даже смог ими воспользоваться.

Перед ним находилось три белых двери, он толкнул среднюю и увидел небольшую комнатку с низким потолком, койку у стены и стол с бортиком вокруг столешницы. Всюду были разбросаны вещи Гэвина, здесь пахло им, и Коннор чуть было не поддался желанию продвинуться внутрь и все хорошенько рассмотреть.

Повернув влево, он увидел крохотный закуток с массой дверок прямо в стенах. Начал в них рыться и вскоре забросил в пластиковый пакет различные упаковки и баночки, контейнеры и свертки — почти все, что помещалось в компактном холодильнике. Прихватил стеклянную бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью, и большую белую — с питьевой водой. Она не была полной, но Коннор не знал, где набрать еще, поэтому ограничился этим.

В самом конце он заглянул вправо. Рубка тоже оказалась миниатюрной, количество незнакомых Коннору приборов давило на него угнетающей массой — тумблеры и переключатели торчали отовсюду, а еще маленькие окошка мониторов и шкал, в которых тритону нечего и думать разобраться самому.

Обратно он возвращался в темноте, ориентируясь благодаря присущему всем тритонам и многим рыбам чувству глубины и расстояния, но на подходе к пещере различил бледный свет, струящийся сквозь толщу воды. Гэвин зажег фонарики на акваланге.

— Я здесь.

Коннор поставил на скалистый уступ баклажку с водой и пакет, подтянулся на руках и сел рядом.

— Надеюсь, он не промок. Я завязал, но давление, сам понимаешь.

— Спасибо, Кон. — Гэвин улыбнулся и схватил бутыль, с трудом отвинчивая крышку пораненными ладонями. — Как там на яхте дела?

— Свет не горит. А так все нормально, она же на якоре. Я заглянул туда, где радио… но там все очень сложное. Расскажи поподробнее о том, как там работают вещи.

— Расскажу. — Коннору показалось, что Гэвин смотрит на него по-другому, но из-за непривычного освещения он мог перепутать. — Но когда будет рассвет. В темноте это гиблое дело, да и тебе надо отдохнуть. Сам ты хоть поел?

— Не успел. Но это не проблема.

— Проблема.

— Не проблема, — настойчивее повторил Коннор. — Не беспокойся. Ты не замерз?

— Не беспокойся, — передразнил Гэвин, зарываясь руками в развязанный пакет. Стоило ему вытащить непочатую упаковку сосисок, как настроение переменилось на благодушное: — Ладно, похоже, мои шансы здорово повышаются. Впервые буду ночевать в пещере. Как спят тритоны?

— С закрытыми глазами.

Коннор присел на камень и высунул из воды хвост, сворачивая его позади себя так, чтобы опираться спиной. Улыбнувшись, он подождал, пока Гэвин уберет с лица удивленное выражение, фыркнет и сядет рядом — он привык и не ждал приглашения. Коннору нравилось, что человек ведет себя свободнее, и что часть уверенности снова к нему вернулась.

— Плаваете в воде как дохлые дельфины? — уточнил Гэвин. — Или обвиваетесь хвостом в кокон?

— Я так понял, тебе интересно, буду ли я спать здесь, с тобой, — Коннор ухмыльнулся так, как научился у человека. — Ответ: да. Ты же сам опасался замерзнуть, а я этого не допущу. Я могу поднять температуру тела выше, так что…

— М, горячий парень.

— Это твой голос для флирта?

Гэвин рассмеялся с набитым ртом и протянул Коннору банан, сказав, что такое он еще точно не пробовал. Тритон улыбнулся: уж больно это напоминало их первую встречу после месячной разлуки, когда человек был просто одержим идеей накормить его как можно большим количеством новой еды.

Тогда Коннор отнесся к этому с осторожностью, но сейчас благодарно принял фрукт, по-быстрому оглядел и вгрызся в него зубами под негодующий возглас Гэвина:

— Нет, Кон, сперва почистить, кто так жрет!.. Рыбу с внутренностями, бананы с кожурой, а вроде умный парень!

Коннор не обиделся — он рад был слышать в голосе Гэвина жизнь, и для этого мог съесть с кожурой что угодно еще.

***  
Ночью Рид долго не мог заснуть. Проваливался в дремотное марево, но вскидывался через десять минут от холода или боли в содранном колене, а то и просто так. Кое-как накрыв спину гидрокостюмом, Гэвин лежал почти на груди у Коннора, а его ноги обвивал мягкими, но плотными кольцами тритоний хвост. И от этого было тепло, но в расщелину наверху иногда задувал порывистый морской ветер, от которого ежился не только Гэвин, но и Коннор.

Еще одна причина бессонницы заключалась в том, что Гэвин нервничал. Давно ему не приходилось спать с кем-то, еще и так плотно к нему прижавшись. Он буквально всем телом чувствовал Коннора, особенно его руки, обнимавшие поверх плеч и гидрокостюма. И хвост, конечно, тоже, но к ощущению твердой чешуи удалось быстро привыкнуть, а гребни наполовину втянулись и развернулись так, чтобы острой кромкой случайно не задеть человеческую кожу. То ли дело обнаженная грудь…

В полусне Гэвин силился предсказать, будет утром стояк или все-таки нет. Потому что обычно бывал, но обстановка вроде не располагала…

А еще — бывает ли стояк у тритонов. Карман, о котором Коннор только раз упомянул, теперь не давал уставшему воображению покоя: как он устроен, как работает, много ли вмещает… Ни в каких книгах об этом не пишут, в передачах не показывают, а если бы и показывали — Гэвин теперь никогда не узнает!..

Рид вздохнул, снова просыпаясь. Он в шаге от смерти посреди моря — снова, — а думает о какой-то херне.

— Попробую еще раз на стену, — сказал себе под нос Гэвин, когда проснулся в следующий раз и увидел вместо кромешной темноты разбавленное серым утро.

По углам собралась тьма, вода блестела таинственным зеркалом, но скалистые своды уже хорошо виднелись, их можно было сколько угодно рассматривать в поисках удобного и рабочего пути наверх, к расщелине. Гэвин позволил себе несколько лишних минут в тепле — тритон за ночь нагрелся будто старый компьютер с неисправным кулером, и был теперь все равно что спальный мешок, который не хотелось покидать.

Мешок. Гэвин уцепился за возникшее в голове слово. Спальный мешок, каменный мешок без выхода.

Руки Коннора обняли его сильнее:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как Сцилла внутри скалы, а ты как думал? Интересно, она все способы выбраться попробовала, или уже подохла там?

— Она не может подохнуть, — Коннор виновато улыбнулся. — Она все время спит.

Тритон пошевелился, но не сбросил Гэвина, а взял его руки и вгляделся в ладони. Они продолжали болеть, но не резко, а тянуще и постоянно, нудно, утомительно. За всю свою насыщенную в определенном плане жизнь Гэвин успел хорошо познакомиться с этой болью, привыкнуть к ней, и теперь собирался игнорировать. У него нет времени на выздоровление, и лучше он поднимется наверх с изодранной в клочья кожей, чем не поднимется вообще.

Наскоро перекусывая, Гэвин думал о том, нет ли на борту яхты чего-нибудь, что помогло бы ему с решением главной проблемы. Жаль, что он не прихватил второй акваланг, вот бы что пригодилось на все сто процентов. А так он припоминал, не оставил ли хозяин на «Абилити» бухты канатов или какие-нибудь незакрепленные тросы, сети, веревочные лестницы.

На ум ничего не приходило. Только такелаж, состоящий из корабельных тросов, но он весь закреплен под парусом и мачтой, и Коннор не сумеет снять его без корабельных инструментов.

— Все, я готов. — Он встал и размялся, игнорируя холод. — Попробую полезть другим путем, а ты пока плыви, поймай себе рыбёху на завтрак.

— А кто будет следить, чтобы ты не упал?

— Я не упаду.

— Я останусь здесь, Гэвин. Если не получится и ты устанешь, то я найду завтрак, пока ты будешь отдыхать.

Коннор подполз к скале и занял то же место, что и вчера, а Гэвин принялся покорять четырехметровую вершину снова. Он пробовал и срывался, пробовал снова и застревал на одном месте, выбирал другой маршрут — соседние выемки, мелкие углубления, — и царапал руки, ступни, колени, грудь, всего себя.

Растеряв силы, Гэвин начал понимать, что ничего не получится. От злости он саданул кулаком по скале, добавив к горящим от боли ладоням еще и костяшки, и грязно выругался, оборачиваясь к тритону:

— Это блядская подстава! Ничего не выходит!

Коннор приподнялся на основании хвоста и перехватил руку Гэвина, рассматривая свежую кровь на коже. Потом погладил запястье, выпустил из-за того, что Рид нервно дернул плечом, и сразу обнял, притянув слишком близко к себе. Гэвину не с чем было сравнить это объятие — родители обычно держали его за плечи одной рукой, а другой хлопали по спине, любовники вкладывали в жест то интимность, то пошлость, а братьев или сестер у него не было, что такое «братские объятия» он не знал.

Близость Коннора его немного успокоила. Примирила на короткий срок с действительностью, заставила выдохнуть и угомонила злость.

— Мы попробовали еще не все, — уверенно сказал тритон. — Отдохни, ладно? Я скоро вернусь. Не делай глупостей, пока меня не будет.

— Да о чем ты. Все возможные глупости я уже сделал.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Рид пересмотрел запасы еды и воды, немного перекусил — аппетита не было, глубоко ушедший, но вполне ожидаемый страх умереть заглушал желание есть. Снова стал думать о Конноре, о том, какой он терпеливый и разумный окунь, как всеми силами пытается помочь. За Гэвина никто до него и вполовину так не переживал, и Рид сомневался в том, что этого достоин.

С другой стороны, в положении Гэвина была и вина Коннора. Если он сдохнет в этой пещере, то эта смерть останется с Коннором навсегда. Кто знает, что там у тритонов с совестью, чувством вины и подобным дерьмом.

Перед самым возвращением Коннора Рид подумал, что это, должно быть, негласные законы мира — любой человек, познакомившийся с тритоном, обязан умереть, не раскрывая тайн их народа. Это объясняло, почему о тритонах никто не знал. И если так, то Гэвину необходимо понять как можно больше, чтобы удовлетворить перед смертью любопытство.

— Я здесь, Гэвин! — Коннор вырос из воды почти у ног Рида. — Захватил пару дополнительных рыбин, на случай, если тебе захочется.

Он выложил бешено трепыхающиеся тушки на камень, и Гэвин автоматически прижал их руками, а потом, спохватившись, бросил подальше в водоросли. В том, что ему захочется, он серьезно сомневался.

— А еще я хорошо подумал о том, что у тебя не получается залезть на скалу… Это относится к тому, как устроен организм тритонов. Возможно, ты не заметил, но здесь есть жабры. — Коннор провел руками по своей шее так, будто темные щели на ней и правда можно было не заметить. — Если тритон глотает воду, она выходит через них, а воздух, которого в море есть немного, поступает в кровь.

— У меня таких штук нет.

— Потому вдруг ты можешь воспользоваться моими.

Гэвин ничего не понял, и потому смотрел на Коннора как на полного идиота, вынуждая поторопиться с объяснениями:

— Ну, я беру воздух из воды, а потом выдыхаю его тебе в рот, а ты им дышишь.

— Херня какая-то, — Рид потер шею и подвинулся, освобождая место для тритона, вылезающего на камень рядом. — Ты же не воздух выдыхаешь, а углекислый газ.

— Какой такой газ?

Вздохнув, Гэвин вкратце объяснил Коннору про кислород и про газ, и еще о том, что это не одно и то же. Тритон выглядел разочарованно и грустно, и Риду захотелось подбодрить его, но кроме тупых шуток в голову ничего не шло:

— Это вы так типа целуетесь рот в рот? Просто сказал бы, что хочешь целоваться, а то навыдумывал — жабры, воздух.

Коннор поднял голову, посмотрел странно перед тем, как ответить:

— Нет, мы не так целуемся. Я тебе покажу.

И он обнял ладонями лишенную жабр шею Гэвина, подвинулся вперед и — Гэвин не успел остановить его и не хотел останавливать — впервые поцеловал.

***  
Коннор не знал о том, что его мысли во многом совпадали с мыслями человека. Он чувствовал, что шансов на спасение остается все меньше, почти видел, как сокращается отведенное им время, и боялся за его остаток чего-то не успеть. Он не должен был связываться с людьми, но так получилось, и Коннор успел узнать множество интересных вещей и попробовать столько нового, что хватит на целую жизнь вперед, но ему было недостаточно.

Мысли вертелись вокруг да около, но Коннор не решился бы — не сейчас и не сегодня, — если бы Гэвин снова не сделал попытку быть остроумным.

Шутить Гэвин не умел, зато целовался превосходно.

Коннор рассчитывал на что-то легкое, отдающее дань вежливости и любопытству, которое вызревало не только в нем, но и в человеке, а взамен получил секундный шок и последовавший за ним напор. Гэвин стал агрессивным, его пальцы вдруг оказались в мокрых волосах Коннора и сжали их в горсти, и теперь уже не Коннор целовал Гэвина, а наоборот.

В первый момент почувствовав во рту влажный язык человека, Коннор встрепенулся, но его уже крепко держали и настойчиво доказывали, что люди целуются совсем не так, как это делают тритоны. Не прошло и минуты, а Гэвин успел подержать его за волосы, погладить шею и затылок, укусить и втянуть в рот губу, ласково дотронуться до языка — и все на одном дыхании, без остановки.

Когда Гэвин прервался, они вдохнули одновременно; Коннор малодушно хотел подождать, пока мужчина заговорит первым, но разговаривать тот не собирался, а сразу приник ртом к подбородку, легко кусая, поцеловал под ним. Он повторял все то же самое — ласково прикасался и тут же болезненно прихватывал кожу зубами, втягивал ее в рот так, что начинала болеть, и опускался ниже с обманчивой нежностью. У Коннора путались мысли, его руки уже не держали Гэвина, а держались за него, и тритон не успел представить, как далеко все может зайти, когда человек натолкнулся на жабры вместо гладкой кожи и твердых мышц, и остановился.

Коннор боялся встретиться с Гэвином взглядом. Человек, должно быть, опасался того же, потому разглядывал, стоя по-прежнему близко, шею Коннора, и грудь, а потом опустил взгляд ниже и сразу вскинул голову. Глаза выражали удивление, неподдельное и ошарашенное:

— Ты сияешь как блядский светляк!

Он преувеличил. Хвост не сиял, но тускло светился проявившимся между чешуйками голубым люминесцентным узором. Линии брали начало от пояса, где шли толстыми полосами, а потом расслаивались на мелкие ручейки, порой почти невидимые. Они обвивали в несколько раз хвост, впадали в гребни и выцветали к концу.

— О, это железы, они, м, реагируют на выброс гормонов… у вас, людей, разве по-другому?

— Мы не сияем!

— Как же вы понимаете, что партнер чувствует возбуждение?

По лицу Гэвина потянулась победная ухмылка, и Коннор осознал, как именно прозвучало то, что он опрометчиво спросил. Скулы потемнели от прилива крови, голубой узор стал ярче; Коннор понял, что сдает позиции.

— С женщинами сложно, а у мужиков обычно член встает, — объяснил Гэвин, перехватывая с плеча руку Коннора и прикладывая ладонью к своему паху. Тесные плавки не мешали чувствительным пальцам, и тритон покраснел сильнее. — Понял?

Коннор скованно кивнул, не делая попыток отодвинуться.

— Твоя очередь.

В голове стоял туман. Коннор повторил жест мужчины и медленно поднес его руку к хвосту у основания, прижал и спустил ниже, вдоль узора, давая чужим пальцам ощутить приподнявшийся борт кармана.

— Ты горячий.

Гэвину уже не нужны были подсказки. Он провел вдоль борта изучающе, с любопытством просунул первые фаланги пальцев внутрь, и Коннор чаще задышал, волнуясь и предвкушая. Подобного с ним не случалось, он не понимал, как далеко собрался зайти человек, не знал, что делать, но когда он отнял руку от паха Гэвина, тот досадливо рыкнул:

— Верни.

Под ладонью Гэвина карман раскрывался сильнее. Коннор мог контролировать в своем теле почти все, кроме предательского свечения, но сейчас не мешал естественному процессу — касания были приятными, возбуждение настоящим, а хвост начал укладываться медленными кольцами вокруг ног Гэвина: инстинкты требовали удерживать партнера.

— Как интересно, — шептал человек. — Вот что тебе нравится, да, Кон?..

Ладонь скрылась в кармане наполовину, Коннор дрогнул, ощутив пальцы вокруг органа, но вмешиваться не стал, предоставляя Гэвину полную свободу. Тот умело распорядился ею, погладил и обхватил, потянул, а дальше организм довершил движение за него, высвобождая из-под твердой, покрытой чешуей кожи член и мошонку.

Коннор опустил взгляд вниз, сравнивая, и ощутил что-то вроде инстинктивной гордости — его достоинство было крупнее, чем у Гэвина, но человека это не заботило. А, может быть, даже радовало.

— Как знал, что ты везде красавец… — Губы Гэвина снова мазнули по шее, уже не избегая жабр; под давлением хвоста он приблизился сильнее и начал двигать кольцом пальцев вдоль изогнутого кверху органа, лаская его. — Вот так тебе приятно? Хотел бы я это узнать… Давай договоримся: ты сделаешь со мной то, что нравится тебе, и наоборот.

— И я первый? — уточнил опьяненный от возбуждения Коннор.

— Нет. — Гэвин шептал почти в его рот. — Одновременно.

***  
На эти полчаса Гэвину удалось выбросить из головы всё лишнее. Мысли занимал один Коннор, и как будто вокруг не было состоящей из каменных стен безысходности, проблем, неудач и ошибок. Тритон в его руках плавился, хвост шевелился без остановки, сжимался и отпускал, чуть перемещался, сдавливал снова — все равно что секс без проникновения. Наверное, поэтому Гэвин так быстро кончил. Или из-за осторожной ладони на члене. Или потому что Коннор загнанно дышал и светился, и хотел так, как Рида никто до него не хотел.

Сперма тритона оказалась жидкой и знакомо-белесой. Гэвин лениво перегнулся через медленно гаснущий хвост и окунул испачканную руку в воду, поморщился от того, как болезненно соль кинулась на раны. Стряхнул с ладони капли и выровнялся, позволяя Коннору себя обнять. Расслабленный тритон постоянно улыбался; карман вернулся в закрытое состояние, хвост прижимал Рида к себе уже не так настойчиво, но все еще крепко.

— Надеюсь, я никак не нарушил твою религию, Кон.

— А я твою, — Коннор повернул голову. — Удивительно, как люди на нас похожи.

— Разве что не такие жизнеспособные в море, — вздохнул Гэвин, переводя взгляд на скалу и солнечное пятно, покрасневшее и разбавленное тенью — вечер, да еще и облачно.

Краем глаза Гэвин заметил, как изменилось выражение лица Коннора. Он помрачнел, улыбка разом исчезла, а острые зубы закусили губу, прошлись по ней и выпустили, когда тритон сказал:

— Я кое-что придумал. Но для этого нужно время. Мне придется уплыть, возможно надолго… много часов. Ты сможешь подождать меня?

— Куда я денусь, — не очень обрадованно отозвался Рид.

— Я говорю о том, чтобы ты не рисковал со скалой. Если ты упадешь и разобьешь себе голову, тебе уже ничего не поможет.

— Знаю.

— Значит, ты этого не сделаешь?

— Я не сделаю, Коннор. Ты собрался плыть прямо сейчас?

Перед ответом тритон помедлил, но все-таки твердо кивнул:

— Прямо сейчас.

Гэвин встал, отошел в сторону, взялся за гидрокостюм. Без Коннора ему скоро станет холодно, но чертов неопрен был таким тесным, что все ссадины и раны на ногах начали жечь и пульсировать, так что Гэвин отбросил бесполезную тряпку и скрестил на груди руки. Выдержит как-нибудь, не дохляк. К тому же, Коннор притащил бутылку с джином, и мистер Гордонс наверняка поможет согреться.

На прощание Коннор улыбнулся, напомнил о том, что Гэвин в любой момент может полакомиться его рыбёхами, и спрятался под водой до того, как Рид успел на него рыкнуть.

Гэвин остался один. Походил туда-сюда по крохотной площадке, посидел на водорослях, выпустив рыбёх в море. Перекусил и долго смотрел то на бутылку, то на скалу — все внутри так и чесалось подойти и попробовать еще раз. Четыре метра! Для копа в обычной обстановке это не такая уж преграда, но когда ты босиком и без одежды, когда твои руки и ноги болят от каждого движения…

К тому же, он пообещал, что не станет.

— Так-то, — пробормотал Гэвин, сворачивая крышку на бутылке. — Сила воли.

Время шло, и шло, и шло. Вокруг все посерело, потом утонуло во тьме, и Рид включил фонарики. Светодиодные лампы в них могли гореть еще долго, а вот заряд в дайверских часах заканчивался. Гэвин старался смотреть на них как можно реже, но отследил наступление полуночи. В два ночи он был уже пьян и, зарывшись в водоросли и накрывшись гидрокостюмом, провалился в густой сон; проснулся раз, другой, третий, на четвертый был уже трезвым, но выпил почти весь остаток пресной воды — так плохо себя чувствовал.

В пять утра, когда было светло, но еще холодно, Гэвин начал грызть ногти.

В пять тридцать из-под воды вынырнул Коннор, и Гэвин вскочил, собираясь отругать его, но тритон опередил:

— Я все уладил, — без улыбки сообщил он.

Вода забурлила пузырями, и оттуда начали подниматься головы. Одна, две, четыре… Головы были в масках с фонариками, за спинами виднелись профессиональные акваланги; когда Гэвин как следует рассмотрел все это он понял, что спасен.

Коннора к тому моменту в воде уже не было.


	8. Chapter 8

Гэвина преследовало навязчивое чувство, будто что-то пошло не так. Сердце от него колотилось чаще, и во многом Гэвин списывал это на волнение — любой бы волновался, когда его поднимают на веревке через расщелину в скале, а потом приходится цепляться за веревочную лестницу, спущенную с вертолета, и отвечать на вопросы спасателей. Имя, должность, название яхты, маршрут, срок аренды… Он все ждал, когда начнется главное, о тритоне, но в официальном документе об этом не нашлось ни слова, и только под конец, когда вертолет уже кружил над помеченной знаком посадочной площадкой, ожидая разрешения приземлиться, один из спасателей сказал:

— Говорят, тебя спасла русалка. Привела команду под водой прямо к тебе.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Что он мог на это ответить? Либо рассказать длинную и правдивую историю, либо солгать, что ничего такого не знает. Он выбрал третий вариант и прикинулся глухим и ничего не понимающим от стресса. Пробормотал невнятное «Возможно», стал разглядывать ссадины на коленях, делая вид, что это очень увлекательно, а потом вертолет сел и Гэвину предложили выходить еще до того, как пропеллер прекратил вращение.

Дальше все повторяло привычный сценарий. Полиция и береговая служба провели с ним целый час из-за того, что «Абилити» осталась на якоре в море — Гэвин еще в вертолете просил высадить его на борт, но спасатели действовали по протоколу, который не могли нарушить. Зато из пещеры подняли акваланг и гидрокостюм, так что Риду не придется платить за их потерю. В другое время это обрадовало бы его, но сейчас он только кивнул: знал же, что забрали не только его вещи, но и все, что принес туда Коннор.

Тритон был единственной темой, которой в расспросах никто не касался, и чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее это напрягало Гэвина. Не могли же спасатели не заметить, что у их провожатого под водой нет кислородного баллона, зато прямо из поясницы торчит здоровенный чешуйчатый хвост?

Успело пройти два дня, за которые Рид разобрался с яхтой и оборудованием — он заплатил за них столько, что почти превысил кредитный лимит, — прежде чем ему позвонили и назначили встречу.

Приходить он не хотел, но предпочитал общаться в деловой обстановке офиса, а не в номере отеля, где территорию он все равно не посчитал бы своей.

О Национальном управлении океанических исследований Гэвин знал мало. До этого дня, если по правде, он не был в курсе даже об их существовании, и полночи провел в интернете, пытаясь определить, как глубоко эти типы могут копать. В официальных статьях Управления о тритонах было в общих чертах, в основном ссылки на статьи в периодике: где-то нашли странной формы кости, очевидцы утверждали, что видели русалок на камнях, плюс размытые фотографии. Когда Гэвин был ребенком, то же самое происходило с НЛО, но НЛО никто всерьез не занимался.

Создавалось впечатление, будто тритонами тоже не занимаются, но Гэвин перед встречей с представителями Управления как следует подготовился. Он планировал рассказать как можно меньше; другими словами — он собирался лгать.

В вестибюле офисной высотки Гэвин прождал около пяти минут. Потом к нему спустился мужчина, невысокий и щуплый, с седыми висками — примерно так можно было вообразить себе научного работника, — и увел Гэвина в переговорную. Небольшой идеально квадратный кабинет с закрытым жалюзями окном произвел на Рида неприятное впечатление; он ощутил себя так, как когда-то на интервью перед поступлением в академию, и это чувство усилилось, стоило войти второму мужчине. Этот второй был шире и старше первого, представился немецкой фамилией, а руку пожал сухо и быстро, словно не привык этого делать.

— Расскажите нам, мистер Рид, при каких обстоятельствах вы встретились с тритоном и как складывались ваши взаимоотношения?

Гэвин задумался. Он знал, что может не отвечать на эти вопросы, полагаясь на законодательства, но если откажется — эти ученые крысы сразу же поймут, что Гэвин знает что-то важное, о чем разговаривать не хочет. Тайны привлекают людей намного больше, чем открытая и доступная информация, а значит, секретов у него быть не должно.

— Я плавал на яхте и заметил его. — Гэвин чуть приподнял брови, отвечая. Он следил за своими жестами, зная, насколько они бывают показательными, так что держался уверенно, не скрещивал руки и смотрел настолько открыто, насколько вообще был способен. — Как раз начал заниматься дайвингом, решил, что могу последить за ним в естественной среде. Он, как только меня заметил, уплыл, но я увидел, что он нырнул в пещеру под водой, так что поплыл за ним, и так оказался там, откуда меня достали спасатели. Я не думал, что внутри скалы есть мешок, и рассчитывал воздух в баллонах, но в пещере решил передохнуть, но там что-то случилось с аквалангом, и я застрял. Пытался по скале выбраться, там был разлом…

— Мистер Рид, — немец смотрел недовольно. Выглядывал поверх очков, будто жук из убежища, и мешал Гэвину заговаривать им зубы, — вашу историю мы знаем. Хотелось бы послушать конкретнее про тритона.

— Что про тритона?

— Про ваше с ним взаимодействие.

— Его не было.

— Почему тогда он вас спас?

— Меня вытащили спасатели, — Гэвин сглотнул, но не отвел взгляд. Ему претило такое очевидное вранье, особенно когда касалось заслуг Коннора, но от ученых ничего хорошего он не ожидал.

— Тритон остановил буксирный катер в девяти милях от вашей яхты и сообщил, что человек попал в беду. Он не мог дать ваши координаты, но помнил название яхты и ваше имя. Соответственно, либо этот тритон читает мысли, либо вы все-таки с ним общались. Мистер Рид, мы понимаем ваши опасения, но наша исследовательская миссия важна для всего человечества. Вы не единственный в мире мужчина, контактировавший с тритонами, не нужно обманываться. Мы просим вас предоставить теоретическую информацию, может быть, написать статью об этом или поговорить с нашим журналистом. За публикацию в «National Geographic» ваша выручка составит шестьдесят процентов.

Какой же ты идиот, Коннор, подумал Гэвин. Так облажаться еще нужно было хорошенько постараться — мало того, что привел людей, так еще и выставил перед ними свое умение разговаривать на их языке.

Если до сих пор Гэвин еще верил в то, что все может обойтись малой кровью, то теперь перестал — такую сенсацию эти крысы из своих рук не выпустили бы.

— Он сейчас у вас?

— Мистер Рид, если бы мы могли задать эти вопросы тритону, вы бы нам не понадобились, — немец скупо и вежливо улыбнулся, но если эти слова были призваны успокоить Гэвина, то они не сработали.

Все, что могло его успокоить — это выход в море и встреча с Коннором там. Пока что Гэвин не мог себе этого позволить, он должен сидеть здесь и выяснять, насколько много известно крысам и в безопасности ли Коннор.

— Давайте начнем с начала, мистер Рид. С того момента, когда вы впервые увидели тритона. Артур, попросите кого-нибудь, чтобы нам принесли сюда кофе.

Так Гэвин понял, что разговор получится длинным и наверняка утомительным.

***  
Главное, что Гэвин запомнил из той сложной многочасовой беседы — что он здорово облажался. Ученые крысы, как только в кабинет внесли кофе, превратились в дотошных юристов: они задавали вопросы по очереди, часто концентрировались на каких-то мелочах, выхваченных из ответов, углублялись в них до невозможности и вдруг перескакивали на что-то другое. Гэвин не мастер был по части разговоров, он грубил и огрызался, надеясь, что от этого устанут и закончат встречу, но крысы попались стойкие. А потом попался уже Гэвин — он забывал собственные слова и на тот же вопрос, поставленный под другим углом, мог ответить как-то иначе. Вскоре собеседники поняли, что он лжет, и начали тонкими приемами снимать с него правду слой за слоем.

Нет, Гэвин не рассказал им всего, но признал, что они немного общались с тритоном. Что он дотронулся до хвоста, но всего раз, а тритон был этим недоволен. Он даже сказал, что думает, будто тритон нарочно заманил его в пещеру и сломал что-то в акваланге — хотел избавиться от свидетеля. То, что Коннор сам же и привел помощь, Гэвин объяснял неясной догадкой: может быть, в нем проснулась совесть.

Имени Коннора он крысам не выдал. Сообщил, что называл тритона только «окунем», и тот не имел возражений.

Гэвина нестерпимо тянуло в море, но он не рискнул даже приблизиться к нему. Создавалось ощущение, как будто за ним следят, а Рид привык доверять подобным чувствам — не единожды они помогали ему во время работы. Он мог, после удушающей и выматывающей встречи, превратиться в параноика, но сила воли все еще была достаточно крепкой, и Гэвин не пошел в порт. Собрав вещи, он уехал домой, а по пути выбросил визитку Управления океанических исследований, потому что не собирался иметь с ними никаких дел.

Через неделю ему стало невыносимо. Он проверял интернет несколько раз за день, ожидая, что там вот-вот появится что-то о тритонах под заголовком «Сенсация!», но мир все еще говорил о приостановлении выработки нефти и конфликтах на юго-востоке. Приходилось зарываться в научные сайты и искать что-нибудь наталкивающее на мысли, но и здесь Гэвин терпел одну неудачу за другой. Вскоре сделалось предельно ясно, что на одном месте ему снова не сидится. Следят за ним из Управления или нет, а он должен вернуться в море и попытаться найти Коннора.

Отпуск ему больше не дадут, но Гэвин мог взять больничный. Он собирался дотерпеть еще немного, когда пройдет ровно месяц со дня назначенной им встречи: для Коннора только это могло послужить внятным ориентиром. Еще Гэвин не планировал плыть к скале, где наверняка вовсю идут научные исследования, но у него записаны координаты того места, где он оставил «Сциллу», когда спасатели забрали его вертолетом впервые. Там никакие крысы не будут дежурить, ведь об этой точке Гэвин ни разу не упоминал.

Никакой гарантии, что Коннор приплывет, не было. Гэвин влез в долги, но арендовал яхту на имя брата — удобно, что у Элайджи другая фамилия!

— В чем твоя проблема? — спросил Элайджа, ненадолго отводя взгляд от монитора.

— Хочу уединиться.

— Когда мне нужно уединиться, я иду в туалет.

Гэвина раздражало в нем все, от пидорской прически до брендовых кроссовок, поэтому к Элайдже он обращался редко, только по экстренным и действительно сложным случаям. И думал, что брат с радостью послал бы его ко всем чертям, если бы они оба не знали, что Элайджа в долгу. Рид подозревал, что у него где-нибудь в глубине стола есть блокнот, в котором тщательно отмечена каждая услуга, оказанная Гэвину и вошедшая в счет того самого долга. Рано или поздно Элайджа его выплатит, но еще не сейчас — Рида не интересовали его деньги (лучше уж задолжать «америкен экспресс»), нужно было только имя и электронная подпись на документах.

Он снова вышел в море, уже из другого порта, чтобы даже самая любопытная крыса не могла за ним увязаться. Поплыл, имитируя обычного туриста, вдоль берега Каролины и Вирджинии, потом свернул и шел уже прямо до точки, где опустил штормовой якорь и принялся ждать.

Заранее настраиваясь на длительное ожидание, Рид старался занять себя хоть чем-нибудь. Пробовал читать книгу, слушать музыку, смотреть фильмы о вселенной, Земле и космосе, те, которые загрузил специально для Коннора. Много курил, но из бутылки с коньяком не глотнул ни разу — он не давал тритону попробовать алкоголь, а теперь хотел сделать это, посмотреть, как его организм поведет себя, встретившись с чем-то странным и незнакомым.

Первые сутки выдались невыносимыми. К вечеру усилился ветер, яхту начало сносить даже несмотря на спущенный парус, и Гэвин почти не спал, все время корректируя положение и сверяясь с приборами. Шторма не было, дождя тоже; он заснул под утро, проснулся среди дня и долго вглядывался в воду, поднявшись на середину мачты.

Яхта раскачивалась, скрипел такелаж, плескались о борт волны, но больше не было ничего.

К исходу второго дня Гэвин понял, что ждет напрасно, но оставался ждать. Заставлял себя не терять надежду, проверял место, придумывал для Коннора логичные и нестрашные оправдания, хорошо зная, что ни одно из них не имеет под собой почвы.

Третий день он провел, устроив на палубе кровать и почти с нее не сходя. Море приятно шевелило судно, Гэвин то засыпал, то пробуждался, что-то понемногу ел и забывал пить воду. А утром на четвертый день он понял, что пора возвращаться.

Дотерпел до полудня, и потом открепил штормовой якорь, зацепил на конец его троса груз карабином, и выбросил за борт. Груз упадет на дно, полотняный якорь под действием течения выпрямится — если Коннор приплывет сюда, он поймет, что Гэвин его искал.

Задавая координаты порта, Рид понимал, что никакой Коннор сюда уже не вернется.

***  
В жизни Гэвин часто делал вещи, о которых позже жалел. Его импульсивность и нежелание выглядеть в глазах других хоть сколько-нибудь несостоятельным играли с ним злую шутку раз за разом, но никакого урока из этого Рид не вынес и вынести не мог — такова была его натура. Вот и теперь история повторилась: не прошло и недели с неудачного плавания, а Гэвин успел серьезно пожалеть, что выбросил визитку Управления океаническими исследованиями. Он чувствовал — там что-то происходит, ведется деятельность, о которой широкая общественность, и он в том числе, не знает.

Отыскать нужный номер телефона у Гэвина не получилось. Вернее, получилось чересчур хорошо: номеров было множество — основная линия, пятнадцать комитетов, отдел по работе с общественностью, типография, статистика, инновации, пресс-секретарь… Рид всеми силами пытался вспомнить, называл ли немец хотя бы аббревиатуру своего отдела, но не преуспел.

По основной линии постоянно играла музыка и раз за разом включалось автоматическое приветственное сообщение. В офисе пресс-секретаря с Гэвином не пожелали разговаривать просто так, а когда он уточнил, что из полиции — порекомендовали обратиться в юридический отдел, ведь без консультации адвоката Управление не давало никаких комментариев.

Он подумывал приехать в Управление лично, потому что при прямом контакте от него гораздо труднее отделаться, но через день Гэвину позвонили.

Голос оказался незнакомым; это был не немец и не его коллега. Официальные фразы, невыразительный тон: мистера Рида приглашали для беседы в Управление. Все, никаких подробностей, зато предложили выбрать дату, и Гэвин схватился за ближайшую, не беспокоясь о том, что спешкой может обнажить перед голосом свое волнение.

Уже следующим утром, загружаясь в автомобиль и забрасывая на соседнее сиденье рюкзак, Рид задумался о том, что это был за звонок. Варианта всего два: то ли немец обнаружил, что Гэвин пытался достучаться до Управления, то ли чего-то от него хотел. Есть над чем поразмыслить, но думать впустую Рид не любил: он предпочитал действовать.

— Так приятно, что вы откликнулись на приглашение, мистер Рид! — крыса-немец шел к нему через знакомый вестибюль, улыбался мелкими зубами и протягивал щуплую ручонку так, будто Гэвин был его давним приятелем.

Игнорировать рукопожатие было невыгодно, но Гэвин скривился довольно красноречиво. Немец спрятал улыбку, выцветшим голосом предложил следовать за ним, чтобы поговорить в кабинете, а потом выложил на стол три отпечатанных мелким шрифтом листа:

— Это договор о неразглашении. Вкратце: вы обязуетесь держать в тайне всю информацию, которую получите в этих стенах, а также подтверждаете, что не ведете видео или аудио фиксацию происходящего.

Гэвин помедлил перед тем, как кивнуть. Он пробежал глазами первый лист, наискось просмотрел второй, фыркнул от обилия терминов: наверняка документ создан группой первоклассных юристов, не прикопаться. Поставив свою подпись, Рид отодвинул листы и выжидающе посмотрел на немца: тот откинулся на спинку стула и преобразился, словно почувствовав себя хозяином положения в тот же момент, как Гэвин ограничил свою свободу.

— Хорошо, Гэвин. Позвольте мне вкратце обрисовать вам обстановку. Наши сотрудники — специалисты наивысшего уровня, они прилагают максимум усилий в своей работе, но есть границы, которые даже идеальные научные знания не помогают перейти.

Уголок губ Рида самопроизвольно дернулся, но он вовремя вернул себе контроль. Догадки веером развернулись перед мысленным взором, он тут же выделил из них худшие, но сдержался и пообещал себе дождаться ясности.

— Амфибия настроена враждебно и все попытки выйти на контакт воспринимает отрицательно. Будь у нее низкий интеллект, сработали бы схемы приручения и дрессировки, но нервная система и обе половины мозга у нее хорошо развиты. Реакция защиты и отторжения полностью ожидаема, поэтому нам требуется ваша помощь. Вы выступите в роли знакомого элемента и, как мы надеемся, послужите нашим проводником в мир этого существа.

В голове у Рида пульсировала кровь. Вены, как ему казалось, вздулись до невозможности, и он готов был броситься на немца прямо через стол, схватить за грудки и вытряхнуть настоящие слова, те, что он тщательно прятал за научной терминологией.

Скажи: мы схватили тритона.

Скажи: мы держим его здесь. Мы работаем с ним без его согласия. Мы…

— Мистер Рид, я понимаю ваше недовольство. Будьте уверены, наша организация занимается мирными исследованиями. Мы отдаем себе отчет в том, что тритоны — редкий вид, и наши специалисты ни в коем случае не желают причинить амфибии вред.

— Тогда почему… — голос сорвался в низкий хрип, и Гэвин замолчал, но немец подхватил, не поморщившись:

— Наша работа чересчур важна для всего человечества. Будь вы ученым, мне бы и объяснять ничего не пришлось, — он вздохнул. — Вы можете отказаться от сотрудничества, конечно, но Национальное управление очень рассчитывает на вашу помощь.

Гэвин прикрыл глаза. Темнота самую малость его успокоила, и хотя сердце продолжало колотиться рвано и часто, он кивнул. Отказываться он не будет. Просто посидит еще минуту, переварит свалившуюся на голову новость, научится с ней жить.

— Мистер Рид?

— Значит, вы поймали тритона и держите его здесь, — он оперся локтями о столешницу и поддался с подчеркнутыми интересом вперед. — И что конкретно вы от меня хотите?

***  
Положение Коннора было полностью безвыходно. Он сплелся в клубок, обвивая хвостом самого себя, и застыл в самом центре аквариума, чтобы быть подальше от стен и поверхности, но размер посудины все равно слишком мал, так что ученым хорошо его видно. В этом положении Коннор проводил большую часть времени; люди наверняка думали, что он спит, но на самом деле он перебирал одни и те же мысли по сотому кругу. Главные среди них две.

Первая — у него никак не получится сбежать. Он не знал, как далеко от океана находится, потому что люди, встретившие его на выходе из подводного тоннеля, выстрелили транквилизатором ему в спину. Сознание вернулось к Коннору уже в этом аквариуме, и он даже не понимал, сколько прошло времени, что уж говорить о том, где он и кто вокруг. Впрочем, на последний вопрос ответ нашелся быстро: с Коннором случилось именно то, чего он боялся.

Разобраться в происходящем заняло некоторое время. Ученые говорили с ним, но Коннор не отвечал и почти не реагировал, изучая их повадки и отыскивая границы дозволенного. Но люди не просто хотели наблюдать, им нужно было его касаться, рассматривать, исследовать, а это все Коннору претило. Он сопротивлялся, выплескивал воду, один раз ударил хвостом так, что человек отлетел на несколько метров и перевернул стол. С тех пор транквилизатор, пьянящий голову и расслабляющий мышцы, использовать стали чаще, и Коннор присмирел.

Вторая мысль удручала не меньше: покончить с собой он тоже не мог. Самоубийство среди тритонов было редкостью, ведь совершить его не так-то легко. Самым простым способом было попасть под винт корабля, но если бы команда судна заметила следы крови, они могли увидеть останки тела, а значит и сообразить, кому это тело принадлежало. Ни один тритон, пусть даже безумный или убитый горем, не готов был так рисковать безопасностью братьев, поэтому под винт бросались единицы. Другой способ предполагал медленное умирание от обезвоживания на суше, на островке посреди океана. Мало кто обладал достаточной силой воли, чтобы погибнуть от недостатка воды, будучи водой окруженным.

А у Коннора не было никакого из этих вариантов. Если он начинал делать что-нибудь странное, его кололи транквилизатором, и больше он не на что не был способен. В последнее время ему даже стало казаться, будто нечто опьяняющее начали добавлять в саму воду, где его держали — иначе как объяснить сонливость, плохой аппетит и временами полностью отмирающее желание сопротивляться?..

Коннор не сказал им ни слова и не собирался говорить, сколько бы все это ни продолжалось, но иногда он чувствовал такую апатию, что разворачивал кокон, вытягивался вдоль дна во всю длину и лежал так часами на радость ученым.

Правда, эту апатию в любой момент мог сменить страх. Однажды Коннор лежал с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая океан и рифы, свои любимые течения и ветра, а вода в аквариуме вдруг начала стремительно убывать, стекая в длинную решетку. Коннор почувствовал это мгновенно, тут же встрепенулся и начал бить хвостом бок аквариума так, что гребни и след от раны потом еще несколько дней непрерывно болели, не давая о себе забыть. Стекло от этих ударов так и не треснуло, зато Коннор получил новую дозу транквилизатора, после которого очнулся внутри того же аквариума, но уже в какой-то другой, иначе пахнущей воде.

Позже он сообразил, что воду иногда меняют. Люди пытались воссоздать для него кусочек океана — он чувствовал разницу в температуре, в соли, во вкусе водорослей и разных рыб, но какой бы ни была комбинация составляющих, всякий раз тритон ощущал кое-что еще. Что-то мимолетное, но вместе с тем постоянное, которое не изменялось с каждым новым наполнением аквариума. Вначале он считал это наркотиком, а потом понял: это просто вкус несвободы.

Последний шаг, пришедший Коннору на ум всего несколько дней назад, пока что не дал результатов. Он решил отказаться от еды, и к рыбе, запущенной в аквариум, больше не притрагивался. Но организм тритона — слишком жизнеспособная система, это стало ясно еще когда он начал бороться с действием препарата: несколько раз Коннор приходил в себя на длинном столе под ярким светом круглых ламп. Руки его обвивали цепкие трубки, хвост был плотно зафиксирован; когда Коннор пытался поднять голову и взглянуть, что именно его удерживает, люди нервничали, переговаривались острыми голосами — аж ушам становилось больно, — а после в глазах снова темнело.

Ученые регулировали дозу, тщательно следя за состоянием Коннора, и они не дали бы ему умереть от голода — он не знал наверняка, но догадывался, что нечто питательное добавляют в воду, которую он не может не глотать.

Иногда люди придумывали что-то новенькое. Уменьшали количество воды, впускали хищных рыб, ссыпали на дно аквариума морской песок или ракушняк. Был день, когда они провели по воде ток — сначала небольшой разряд, которого Коннор почти не ощутил, а потом побольше, и еще больше. Он в тот раз не сдержался и обнажил все свои реакции, показал беспокойство, страх и боль; люди остались довольными.

Коннор так и не смог разобраться, чего конкретно они хотят. Наверное, замучить его до смерти, решил он и перестал задумываться, просто терпел и существовал, мало внимания обращая на то, что происходит за стенами аквариума, его нового крошечного мирка.

А в этот день происходило многое. Вначале в огромное помещение вошли двое, потом добавилось втрое больше и люди начали о чем-то спорить, громко и экспрессивно. Звуки доносились до Коннора неразборчиво и приглушенно, да он и не пытался в них вслушиваться, углубившись в воспоминания и отгородившись от света ламп, имитирующих солнце, хвостом.

Из-за этого он не заметил, как вплотную к стене аквариума подошел человек, не смог узнать его, не увидел, как тот, постояв почти минуту и не отследив никакого движения, бросился на ученого с кулаками и даже успел разбить ему губу прежде, чем другие мужчины поймали его и оттащили подальше.

Что ему за дело до разборок среди людей?

***  
Гэвина от злости просто колотило. Он пообещал себе быть сдержанным и не выдавать перед учеными никаких лишних эмоций, но обещание было дано еще до того, как его пропустили в центральное помещение лаборатории. Аквариум посередине бросился в глаза сразу, но тогда Рид еще послушал объяснения немца, посмотрел на компоненты и графики на досках, спросил, может ли взглянуть поближе…

Лучше было не смотреть. Темная масса в аквариуме видна и на расстоянии, но вблизи Гэвин разглядел очертания хвоста, окружившего тело так, что невозможно было узнать в существе Коннора. На виду оставался только участок плеча и тыльная сторона шеи, а все остальное пряталось за чешуей и расправленными гребнями. Не понять, жив ли вообще тритон, в каком он состоянии и что с ним сделали.

Сорвавшись, Гэвин успокоился довольно быстро. Его держали двое, кулак приятно саднил от хорошего удара, но мысли немного прояснились и Рид понимал, что его могут выставить отсюда без права вернуться, а этого допустить никак нельзя. Пришлось извиниться, хотя в искренность чертов немец вряд ли поверил, и сослаться на состояние аффекта.

— Но на какую помощь с моей стороны вы рассчитываете, если он даже не смотрит вокруг? — он перешел к делу, чтобы у немца и его коллег сложилось впечатление, что Гэвин готов работать. — Я могу хоть часами стоять здесь, а он ничего не заметит.

— Да, он ведет себя замкнуто и не интересуется происходящим. — Немец прижимал к губе дезинфицирующую салфетку и на Гэвина не смотрел. — Мы попробуем привлечь к вам его внимание, а если не получится… Возможно, вам придется погрузиться в аквариум. Если вы согласитесь, конечно. Это рискованное дело, хвост амфибии довольно мощный и может причинить вред до того, как мы вмешаемся.

Гэвин хотел сказать, что ему Коннор никакого вреда не причинит, но вовремя остановился. Во-первых, никаких имен, во-вторых, никакой самоуверенности. В-третьих, с Коннором слишком многое могло произойти. Вдруг он не узнает Гэвина, или он вовсе теперь ненавидит его за то, что оказался в плену у его сородичей?..

— Поговорите с ним, Гэвин. Объясните, что мы не хотим навредить ему. Если он позволит себя обследовать, если согласится объяснить, как взаимодействует со стихией и с морской флорой и фауной, мы вернем его обратно в море. Мы не хотим проблем.

Как странно, что проблемы всегда создают именно те, кто их не хочет.

Гэвин подошел к аквариуму и постучал кулаком в толстый стеклянный бок. Звук получился глухим, с той стороны вряд ли его можно было услышать, но тритон мог ощущать вибрацию — он находился всего в паре метров от борта, не так уж далеко. Рид пригляделся к кокону, но тот не шевелился и не менял положения.

Он постучал еще раз, обернулся к ученым, и немец пожал плечами:

— Я предупредил, что это не будет легко.

Его голос звучал по-особому, с оттенком издевки, который нельзя не заметить, но невозможно доказать.

— Ладно. Я полезу, — решил Гэвин, снимая с себя куртку и бросая ее на свободный стол.

Все крысы молчали. Трое встали около широкого монитора; Гэвин украдкой глянул вверх и под высоким потолком заметил среди желтоватых ламп черный колпак видеокамеры. Остальные подошли поближе, и пока Гэвин снимал ботинки, весь огромный зал как будто тоже подвинулся, склонив серые стены, изогнув длинные ножки приборов и скривив поверхности столов, и стал прислушиваться.

Когда Рид был готов, к борту аквариума подставили лестницу на четыре ступени. Она была из белоснежного пластика, на котором хорошо виднелись вытоптанные следы ног — не сосчитать, сколько раз кто-то поднимался туда и обратно. В этом Гэвин видел еще одно напоминание о том, насколько худо приходилось Коннору, и он прикусил губу, лишь бы сдержать комментарии. Поднялся наверх, оперся ладонями о покрытый каким-то составом край борта, и уже почти перелез, когда снизу спросили:

— И вам не понадобится аппарат для дыхания под водой?

Рид пожал плечами, с опозданием понимая, что беспечностью, с которой он сейчас собирался нырнуть, он здорово себя выдает. Менять подход было уже поздно, поэтому Гэвин ответил:

— А я ненадолго, — и, чтобы больше крысы не успели ничего спросить, он выдохнул и нырнул в воду.

***  
Коннора что-то коснулось, поэтому он выплыл из полудремы. Ту часть хвоста, которой он прикрывал голову и лицо, пытались отодвинуть, причем не длинной силиконовой палкой, а руками, тритон хорошо это ощущал. Неужели кто-то настолько осмелел, что полез к нему?.. Что ж, он успеет придушить его до того, как транквилизатор подействует!

Он отреагировал очень быстро. Расслабил хвост, позволив нескольким кольцам развернуться, а потом схватил человека руками, обвил хвостом и перевернул под себя, прижимая спиной к решетке на дне аквариума. Этого можно даже не душить, подумал Коннор, он все равно без акваланга, значит, задохнется сам.

Человек толкнул его в грудь руками, дернулся, сопротивляясь, и Коннор его узнал. Это произошло так резко, словно секунду назад глаза ослепли и видели на месте лица пустоту, а потом вдруг наткнулись на Гэвина. Белая футболка, плывущие вокруг головы волосы, шрам через нос…

Коннор оттолкнулся от дна и, продолжая держать человека кольцом хвоста, поднялся к поверхности. На несколько секунд он позабыл о своем положении, об ученых и их постоянной слежке, и показалось словно это родное море, и рядом яхта Гэвина, а человек сглупил и не рассчитал силы, нырнув слишком глубоко, и задыхался, неспособный подняться обратно.

Гэвин тяжело дышал, не вырываясь из хватки, ощупывал взглядом лицо Коннора, и выражение у него было таким, будто тритон восстал из мертвых и явился ему среди сна.

— Эй, окунь…

Тут же Коннора будто камнем по голове ударили — он сразу заметил и электрический свет, и лампы, которые его излучали, и внимательных ученых за столом неподалеку. С появлением Гэвина реальность не изменилась и не стала хоть сколько-то лучше, так что Коннор расслабил хвост и без слов опустился ко дну.

Что ж, теперь они привели Гэвина. Это не лучше, чем усыпляющие препараты, а только больнее, но Коннор не собирался сдаваться даже сейчас.


	9. Chapter 9

Рид все еще был немного шокирован тем, что тритон едва не прикончил его, прижав к решетке и навалившись сверху. Он чувствовал тяжелое удушье, а перед глазами видел темные вертящиеся колеса, и дергался инстинктивно, заведомо понимая, что человеческие кулаки не способны справиться с тритоном. Потом он вдруг оказался на воздухе и смог дышать, и взял себя в руки, помня о том, зачем он здесь и что делает. Из воды хотелось выбраться как можно скорее, но Гэвин оставался там, рядом с Коннором, разглядывал его, пытаясь по лицу понять, что с ним, но стоило позвать, как тритон вдруг встрепенулся и исчез на дне аквариума. Сквозь дрожащую волнами воду Рид ничего не видел, кроме темного пятна, но уверен был, что Коннор вернулся в прежнюю позу, закрывшись и замкнувшись.

Схватившись руками за борт, Гэвин посмотрел на ученых. Один из них стучал по клавиатуре, по-быстрому что-то записывая, а стоявший ближе всех немец просматривал планшет.

— Что вы с ним сделали? Почему он так боится?

— Это нормальная реакция животного…

— Животного?! — Рид почти орал, злость снова вырывалась из него, на этот раз ударами ладони по аквариумному стеклу. — Он разумен, вы прекрасно знаете!

— Именно его разумность мы пытаемся здесь доказать. Но если амфибия не будет контактировать, это нам никогда не удастся. Помочь вам вылезти?

— Я не закончил.

Остывал он медленно. Не мог просто взять и отбросить эмоции, они клокотали внутри и не давали покоя, так что Рид ждал, придерживаясь за борт, и думал, как встретит его Коннор во второй раз. Более спокойно, потому что узнает сразу, или же наоборот? Гэвину нужно подать ему знак, но как, если Коннор будет душить его или отталкивать?

Идея пришла так быстро и легко, что Гэвин мысленно обругал себя последними словами — стоило додуматься до этого гораздо раньше. Какой же он все-таки идиот!.. Но он исправился. Сейчас, во второй раз, все должно получиться.

Глубоко вдохнув и сразу выдохнув, Рид нырнул снова. Подплыл к Коннору и оттянул его хвост от лица, но тритон, приоткрыв глаза и увидев, кто перед ним, развернулся к Гэвину спиной. Бесконечный хвост снова стал преградой, он туго сжался и Рид ничего не смог с ним сделать; он оттолкнулся ногами от дна и выплыл к поверхности.

Может, стоило взять аппарат для дыхания, но что-то Гэвина останавливало. Нацепить на себя приспособление означало бы еще больше стать похожим на местных крысюков, и это вряд ли понравится Коннору.

После очередной неудачи он не стал делать передышку. Нырнул опять, не добился результата, но снова нырнул. Коннор отмахивался от него, будто от надоедливой рыбешки, а Гэвин возвращался снова и снова, не боясь уже ни воды, ни хвоста или злости тритона, ни внимания ученых. Он именно так относился к своей жизни — пробуй еще раз, и еще, и еще, пока не получится, и до сих пор этот метод работал неукоснительно. Всегда.

Гэвин не знал, каким по счету было погружение, когда Коннор наконец повернул к нему голову. Лицо его было злым, губы плотно сжимались, но Рид не обратил на это внимания, ведь получил то, чего добивался — тритон смотрел прямо на него.

«Важно», — сказал он руками, держа их перед грудью так, чтобы со стороны ученых ничего не было видно. — «Помощь тебе».

Его жестовый словарный запас был чрезвычайно скуп, Гэвин не мог передать слишком много. Не мог сказать, что он на стороне Коннора, что ненавидит этих сук в белых халатах, что готов на все, лишь бы помочь тритону. Не мог попросить довериться, ничего не мог пообещать, но надеялся, что Коннор все это поймет и так, что сделает вывод по жестам, по лицу, по настойчивости, с которой Гэвин добивался от него реакции.

Вынырнув снова, Гэвин как следует отдышался. Глаза у него побаливали, ведь он держал их под водой открытыми, да и усталость уже давала о себе знать, но теперь, когда первый шаг сделан, останавливаться было нельзя. Украдкой Рид посмотрел на ученых, гадая, заметили они его жесты или нет, но те выглядели точно так же, как и в первый раз. Если и увидели что-нибудь, то этого не демонстрировали, а Гэвин не спешил ориентироваться на их сосредоточенные постные морды.

Он ушел под воду, и теперь Коннор ждал его, пусть и у самого дна. Хвост все еще обвивал его тело, но уже намного свободнее, служа куполом, сквозь который не могли видеть ни ученые, ни их видеокамера под потолком. Гэвин бесстрашно придвинулся ближе, тоже став частью купола, и показал:

«Вверх. Важно, разговор».

Он не знал жеста, который означал бы «тихо», поэтому показал знак «очень», а потом прижал палец к губам. Во всем мире это движение подразумевало одно и то же, стоило надеяться, что если Коннор и не знает его, то догадается интуитивно.

Теперь ученые смотрели с интересом: заметили изменение, ждали результат. Гэвин махнул им рукой:

— Еще нет.

Это даже было правдой. Он готовился нырять снова, ведь в запасе оставались такие знаки как «пожалуйста» и «нужно», но Коннор выплыл сам. Тритон тоже глянул на ученых — о, как они все встрепенулись! — потом повернул голову к Гэвину, приблизился, обвивая хвостом его ноги, будто вот-вот собирался затащить под воду. Рид на всякий случай схватился за борт рукой, но Коннор всего лишь прошептал рядом с его ухом:

— Опасно.

Гэвин расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Коннор наконец смотрел на него, говорил с ним, доверился ему. Даже навязчивое сжатие хвоста вокруг ног ему нравилось, что уж говорить обо всем остальном.

Крысы подвинулись ближе, стоило им понять, что Коннор разговаривает, но Гэвин резко выставил в их сторону ладонь:

— Нет, стойте! Он сейчас вернется на дно, вы его пугаете!

Рид лгал, но угроза подействовала, и ученые отступили назад, тихо между собой переговариваясь.

— Все будет хорошо, — тут Гэвин голоса не понижал, ведь говорил это не только для Коннора, но и для всех остальных. Да и для самого себя тоже.

Коннор смотрел на него со странным выражением надежды и безысходности. Его лицо было влажным, и глаза тоже, от этого казалось, будто он вот-вот заплачет. Он постоянно облизывал губы, хвост под водой то сжимался вокруг ног Гэвина, то снова ослабевал.

— Слушай, я тебя вытащу. Придумаю что-нибудь. Они говорят, что хотят тебя исследовать и что все это законно, но наше положение не безвыходно, ты понимаешь? — он перешел на шепот, стараясь почти не размыкать рта на случай, если кто-нибудь может читать по губам.

— Я понимаю лучше, чем ты, Гэвин.

Рид не видел его лица, мог смотреть только на плечо и волосы, темным пятном остающиеся в поле зрения, когда Коннор тянулся к уху. Еще он мог чувствовать теплое дыхание и прикосновение виска к мокрым волосам, и от каждого такого напоминания о том, что Коннор реальный и живой, Гэвина нехорошо скручивало страхом.

— Даже с твоей помощью мне отсюда не выбраться. Они скорее и тебя под замок посадят, если поймут, чего ты хочешь.

— Кон…

— Я все обдумал. Раньше под угрозой был я один, теперь мы оба. Ты зря пришел.

— Что ты несешь…

Гэвин не узнавал Коннора. Неужели это тот самый тритон, который выбрался из сети браконьеров, который был таким отважным, что позвал людей, когда Гэвину потребовалась помощь? Что же с ним сделали в этом аквариуме?..

— Прости.

— Стой! — Гэвин схватил Коннора за руку, чувствуя, что хвост разжимается и тритон собирается нырять. Окрик получился громким, но Рид быстро опомнился и снова заговорил тихо: — А как же другие тритоны, Кон? Они будут о тебе беспокоиться. Начнут искать, и тоже могут попасть в неприятности. Мы должны вернуть тебя к ним.

Гэвин рассчитывал, что это станет его козырной картой. Ударом ниже пояса, проигнорировать который будет нельзя. Почти так и вышло: Коннор серьезно нахмурился, отодвигаясь подальше и еле слышно сообщая, что он подумает. Через секунду он уже исчез под водой с громким всплеском — только и оставалось, что наблюдать за стягивающимся коконом на дне аквариума.

Что это означало, Гэвин пока не знал, но твердо решил, что даст Коннору время обо всем поразмышлять.

***  
Слова человека задели Коннора намного глубже, чем он собирался позволить. Все, должно быть, из-за усталости, из-за того, что нервы вымотаны заключением, а сознание ослаблено транквилизаторами. Коннор до сих пор, даже пообщавшись с Гэвином, не мог поверить, что действительно видит его здесь. Еще менее вероятным казалось, что Гэвин не работает вместе с остальными людьми. Они ведь один народ, должны поддерживать друг друга больше, чем того, кто к ним не относится.

Коннор знал, что у людей со многими вещами дела обстоят иначе, но доверять Гэвину все равно не мог. Он бы предпочел вовсе с ним не общаться, потому и отгораживался, закрывался, чтобы не давить себе же на больное — до встречи с этим человеком в жизни все шло хорошо и спокойно. Это из-за Гэвина Коннор получил рану на хвосте, и она до сих пор часто давала о себе знать. Из-за него Коннор попался, а люди увидели древние рисунки на скале, которые могли теперь расшифровать. Получалось, что из-за одного человека Коннор поставил под удар всех братьев, и этот же человек теперь пришел в его тюрьму.

Так сладко было слышать от него обещания… Что-то внутри Коннора стремилось ему довериться, но слишком больно было надеяться на свободу. Коннор всегда был мечтателем, а теперь пора становиться реалистом и смотреть жизни в лицо. Его историю можно считать оконченной. Он знал, что так будет, когда обращался к людям ради спасения Гэвина, и совсем немного надеялся, что сможет улизнуть через один из боковых ходов в тоннеле. У него не вышло, но хотя бы цель достигнута: Гэвин жив и свободен, а теперь человек пришел за ним, снова поставил себя под удар, и Коннор ненавидел его за это.

Стоит Гэвину оступиться, и они окажутся в заточении оба. Тогда жертва Коннора, которую любой тритон и так назвал бы напрасной, перестанет иметь значение.

Но вот то, что сказал Гэвин напоследок… Коннор до сих пор вспоминал братьев только с тоской от невозможности к ним вернуться, а теперь понял: они заметят его отсутствие, начнут искать, а когда не найдут — захотят разобраться, в чем же дело. Тритоны просто так не исчезают, всегда есть причина. Кто-то еще может пострадать из-за Коннора; как странно, что человек понял это раньше него.

Вода в аквариуме дрогнула, и Коннор выглянул из-за хвоста, но это уже был не Гэвин, а просто сачком вылавливали рыбу, которую он не стал есть. Скоро запустят новую, а может и не станут пускать — его это не волновало, и развернулся он совсем не из-за рыбы. Хотелось глянуть, что творится вокруг, но за пределами аквариума было почти пусто и почти темно. Люди разошлись, оставив двух наблюдающих, и Гэвина тоже не было.

Поняв это, Коннор почувствовал себя совсем одиноким, брошенным. Человек может и не вернуться к нему больше — это к лучшему, пусть остается подальше и в безопасности, но как Коннор будет знать, действительно ли с ним все в порядке?

Закралась мысль все же поговорить с учеными, но Коннору от нее стало холодно и он понял, что все равно не сможет. Где одно слово, там и два, а где два — там целое предложение, и потом они сделают все, чтобы он не прекращал разговаривать. А молчание пока что было единственной защитой для всех остальных тритонов, которых без подсказок никто не сумел бы найти.

Чтобы оградить себя от таких мыслей, Коннор вернулся к прежней позе и закрыл глаза. Никто не трогал его и не включал свет, и вскоре он уснул зыбким, тревожным сном, в котором Гэвина сажали в соседний аквариум без воды, а потом стреляли в него транквилизатором.

Именно Гэвин его и разбудил. Хвост во сне расслаблялся и не держался крепко вокруг тела, так что человек сумел дотронуться до лица ладонями. Его пальцы погладили так осторожно и мягко, что Коннору показалось, будто он просыпается дома, и глаза открывать не хотелось, но все-таки было нужно.

«Вверх», — показывал Гэвин. — «Разговор».

Наверху все повторялось. Люди стояли как и раньше, будто были раскрашенными статуями из песчаника, которые кто-то выносил и расставлял специально для него. Гэвин казался усталым, но собранным, поразительно упрямым, и Коннор не знал, какими еще словами нужно доказывать ему свое мнение.

— Гэвин. — Коннору даже не хотелось шептать, но он заставлял себя, зная, как пристально за ними следят. — Я же все сказал.

— И про других тритонов?

Коннор помолчал, облизывая губы и глядя на десятисантиметровый промежуток воды между своим плечом и грудью Гэвина. Сегодня он был без футболки, его кожа покрывалась мурашками от холода прямо как когда Гэвин купался в океане, чтобы не показать себя слабаком.

— Они умные… Они будут в безопасности…

— И ты хочешь этого больше, чем выбраться отсюда?

— Да, — Коннор посмотрел в лицо человеку прямо и уверенно. Он не лгал, был полностью уверен в своих словах, и готов был упереться в них так же, как Гэвин порой упирался в собственные, но этого не понадобилось:

— Тогда у меня мысль. Кон, я больше всего хочу помочь тебе, и если я могу как-нибудь передать им, что ты в порядке, чтобы они не искали тебя…

— О нет. — Коннор шевельнул руками. — Они тогда поймают тебя и убьют. Не станут разбираться. Люди не должны знать о тритонах.

— Хорошо, — Гэвин не сдавался. — А если написать им послание? На штормовом якоре, например, или на камне…

— Нет! — Коннор начинал злиться, пальцы разжимались и стискивались в кулаки, хвост сворачивался и извивался, а голос вместо уверенности демонстрировал страх. — Люди и так увидели тот камень с надписями, хватит с вас. Гэвин, забудь об этом! Оставь меня в покое! Ты сделаешь все только хуже!

— Коннор!..

Тритон всколачивал воду будто всем телом, она выплескивалась за борт волна за волной, и Гэвин ощутил отчетливо исходящую от Коннора опасность.

— Если хочешь помочь — лучше просто меня убей! Больше ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать!

Развернувшись, Коннор взмахнул хвостом в последний раз. Гэвина хлестнуло, развернуло и прижало к борту, за который он схватился обеими руками, лишь бы не оказаться под водой.

Когда волна от мощного толчка улеглась, Коннор был уже внизу. Подниматься он больше не собирался, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что Гэвин понял все знаки правильно, и что ему не понадобится уточнять.

***  
Гэвина внутренне потряхивало, когда он выбирался из аквариума. Ему сразу дали полотенце, а потом принялись расспрашивать: что тритон сказал, как отреагировал, что передал ему Гэвин. Рид рычал что-то в ответ, нервно дергал головой, когда с волос капало, но кое-как отвечал. Ученые часть диалога могли слышать и так, да и камера под потолком писала звук, и в те моменты, когда Гэвин и Коннор не шептали, микрофон все улавливал.

Что ж, это было неплохо. Каждый из крысюков теперь видел, что они поссорились, а Гэвин получил информацию, о которой никто, помимо него, знать не мог. Коннор хотел, чтобы Рид связался с тритонами, его руки сказали «да» в тот же момент, как рот возмущенно отвечал «нет». Такое же «да» Коннор изобразил на предложение что-нибудь написать на штормовом якоре, и Гэвин чувствовал, что он упомянул камень с письменами не напрасно.

Но главное было запомнить цифры и направление. Коннор показывал все быстро: пять, три, север, восток. Рид только догадывался, что это километры или мили, то ли пять на север и три на восток, может, пять целых и три десятых на северо-восток, или же пятьдесят три. Точкой отсчета он посчитал пещеру, бывшую сокровищницу Коннора, но некоторые детали все-таки хотел проверить.

— Он упомянул камень с надписями, — чуть согревшись, Рид зыркнул на немца. Мог бы продолжить, объяснить, что за камень и что за надписи, но предпочел ждать, чтобы тот обнаружил свою осведомленность сам.

— Камень… — секретами немец делился неохотно. — Вы его наверняка видели, у входа в пещеру, где вас нашли.

— Мельком, — Рид солгал, не моргнув глазом. — Что там?

— Предполагаем, что своеобразный вид графического письма. Пока что не расшифрован…

— Мне нужно хорошее фото. Попробую показать ему… может быть, как-то сработает. Не зря он упомянул про камень.

Лучшая ложь — когда она соединена с правдой. Об этом Гэвин знал не понаслышке.

Фотографию передали только через трое суток: впору возмущаться, но Гэвин за это время успел основательно подготовиться. Он сидел за столом напротив немца, рассматривал символы, хорошо освещенные прожектором, и пытался сам понять, что каждый из них мог обозначать. Самой очевидной была именно та русалка, которую Рид увидел под водой. Теперь удалось разглядеть ее получше — хвост обвивал остропикую скалу и концом добирался до ее основания. Рядом были полосочки и палочки, спирали и клетки, потом — рыба из трех длинных линий. Картинки перемежались с непонятными символами, иногда линии глубоко впивались в камень, а в других местах почти стирались, будто их проводили безо всякого старания.

— Удалось расшифровать что-то?

— Специалисты еще работают.

— Раньше не показывали тритону?

Немец поморщился, но Гэвин значения этого жеста не понял.

— Нет.

Краткость означала недовольство. Рид сдержал надменную усмешку и снова стал рассматривать фотографию. Может быть, Коннор имел в виду пятую строку, третий символ? Пятую колонку и третий ряд? Пятьдесят третье обозначение?

— Как он себя вел эти дни? Что-то изменилось?

— По-видимому, ваше появление не произвело на него впечатления.

Гэвин ощутил сиюминутный укол разочарования, а потом поджал губы, чтобы со стороны выглядеть огорченным. Нечего беспокоиться — Коннор должен играть эту роль так же, как ее играет Рид. Главное, чтобы тритон не выбился из образа, когда Гэвин нанесет ему еще один визит сегодня.

— Нужно показать фото. Но я опасаюсь снова заходить в воду, — он ничего не боялся, но говорил так, чтобы внушить доверие. — Попробую через стекло, посмотрим на реакцию. У вас есть же все эти штуки, чтобы считывать пульс?

— Конечно.

— Сейчас идем?

Немец поднялся и изобразил скупой приглашающий жест. Рид первым вышел из кабинета, но ученый нагнал его рядом с лифтом, приложил к сканеру магнитную карту — именную, как успел заметить Гэвин, — и шагнул в открывшуюся кабину.

Чем ниже они опускались, тем сильнее Рид беспокоился. Он не позволял волнению проявиться в жестах или взгляде, но желудок медленно стискивался и скручивался, а чтобы сердце не ускорялось, Гэвин медленней и глубже дышал. Вот табло мигнуло минус третьим, створки пискнули и разъехались, и он первым вышел в серый коридор без дверей и опознавательных знаков. Впереди виднелся единственный проход: рамка металлоискателя, небольшой рентгеновский аппарат для багажа, двое охранников в черно-белой форме.

Немца они пропустили без проблем, и Рид было сунулся за ним, но тяжелая рука его остановила:

— Куртку на ленту, металлические предметы на стол, мобильный телефон и другие электронные приборы оставьте в шкафчике.

В прошлый раз было то же самое. Куртку потом отдали, телефон — нет, но тогда Гэвину нечего было скрывать от этих личностей. Не то что теперь.

Он швырнул ключи и бумажник на стол, сбросил кожанку на запущенную ленту, смело шагнул под рамку металлоискателя и сразу поморщился: тот запищал и стал мигать красно-белой лампой.

— Это чертов ремень, — Гэвин не стал дожидаться команды и расстегнул пряжку, вытаскивая ремень из шлёвок. Положил его рядом с бумажником, спохватившись, снял часы и оставил там же.

Во второй раз рамка пропустила Гэвина тихо. Стоило ему начать собирать свои вещи, как охранник сказал:

— Оставьте и часы.

— В смысле? — Гэвин нахмурился, защелкивая ремень и засовывая в карман джинсов бумажник. — В прошлый раз пропустили.

— Вы оставите часы или останетесь здесь с ними, — это подключился немец, будто настоящая крыса, из-за спины.

Рид пожал плечами и махнул рукой: пожалуйста, мол, подавитесь этими часами. Взяв со стола фотографию, последнее, что там теперь оставалось, Рид развернулся к охране спиной и двинулся за немцем в уже хорошо знакомое здоровенное помещение с аквариумом посредине.

Гэвин провел там всего час. Коннор лишь один раз глянул в сторону человека и прижатой к аквариуму фотографии и сразу же отвернулся, а потом не реагировал ни на стук в стекло, ни на плеск воды, ни на слабый электрический импульс. Немец выглядел злым, Гэвин — раздосадованным, и вскоре он ушел, забрав свои вещи и сдав пропуск с фотографией.

Только отъехав от офиса Управления на несколько кварталов, Гэвин смог по-настоящему расслабиться. До дома он не дотерпел: припарковался у тротуара и схватился за телефон, проверяя приложение — микрокамера на пряжке ремня до сих пор продолжала писать.

Гэвин наконец почувствовал, что не безоружен.

***  
Вечером он стоял у дверей в квартиру Элайджи и никак не решался позвонить. Гэвин терпеть не мог это место — подпирающая небо высотка, просторный и залитый светом холл внизу, кадки с папоротником, зеркало больше, чем у Рида спальня, интерактивная стена с электронным консьержем. Будто не в жилой дом попал, а в лучший отель Сан-Франциско. Здесь жили люди, привыкшие если не выпячивать свой уровень достатка, то как минимум не скрывать его, и таким, как Рид, тут было не место.

Гэвин чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а оттого храбрился и сжимал кулаки. Стоило позвонить Элайдже, назначить встречу где-нибудь еще, но Гэвину не хотелось объясняться по телефону, а Элайджа не любил идти на уступки и был не из тех, кто сорвется из дома по первому требованию, особенно когда требует брат.

Стоило Риду собраться и тронуть звонок, как дверь в квартиру отворилась:

— По-твоему, мне не пришел сигнал, когда ты в лифт заходил, Гэвин? В прошлый раз ты тут топтался меньше. Входи.

В прошлый раз Гэвин тоже приходил с просьбой, но на фоне того, что ему нужно было теперь, любая из других его прихотей казалась сущей мелочью. Он переступил порог, не разуваясь прошел короткий коридор и оказался в гостиной, напротив панорамного окна, закрытого бамбуковыми трисами. В зелено-желтом свете комната неприятно напоминала Риду аквариум, так что он не проходил дальше, чтобы самому себе не казаться пойманной рыбкой.

— Нужны еще документы? — голос Элайджи звучал с оттенком насмешки и свойственной ему ленцой: будто он целый день только и ждал, когда же брат прибежит к нему за помощью.

Этот голос не всегда был таким. Гэвин хорошо помнил, как Элайджа заикался в школе — из-за этого он мало разговаривал и ни с кем не дружил, и стал бы объектом всеобщих насмешек, если бы не Гэвин, которому никогда не было страшно лезть в драку. Поэтому своим тоном Элайджа мог управлять кем угодно, но только не Ридом.

— Теперь у меня настоящее дело. — Рид пересилил себя и опустился в ближайшее кресло. Бежевое с серыми швами, оно обняло его мягкой тканью и снова заставило чувствовать себя лишним, словно он элемент декора, зачем-то купленный на барахолке. — Оно может показаться тебе сложным, но это очень важно, так что ты мне поможешь.

— Это пока вопрос. — Элайджа обошел кресло и развалился на широком диване, спиной к окну. — Знаешь, мне немного обидно, что ты приходишь ко мне, когда тебе что-то нужно, но ни разу — просто потому, что ты мой брат.

— Ты тоже ко мне не приходишь.

— Мы оба знаем, что тебе этого не хочется.

— У меня мало времени, — Гэвин начал раздражаться. — Я же сказал, что дело важное.

— Говори.

Рид ни разу не видел его в рабочем офисе, но легко мог представить вместо широких штанов и контрастно узкой футболки костюм из тех, что стоили как месячная зарплата детектива-следователя. Элайджа ждал, глядя на брата как на подчиненного, но Гэвин заставлял себя терпеть — ему нужно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты арендовал мне катер под чужое имя на длительный срок, а потом, когда я скажу, помог устроить прямой эфир с национальным телевидением, и чтобы был оператор, который запустит параллельно с эфиром еще одно видео.

Элайджа не изменился в лице:

— Это всё?

— Нет. — Гэвин сцепил руки в замок. — Еще только одно: чтобы ты никому, ни одной живой душе, об этом не сообщал.

Полминуты они сидели молча. Гэвин смотрел в лицо Элайдже, чтобы выглядеть уверенней, чем он себя чувствовал, но Элайджа не замечал этого взгляда. Он был занят изучением пятнистого ковра и полупрозрачного стеклянного столика на нем; если бы там лежали газеты, можно было подумать, что Элайджа их читает — его зрачки двигались справа налево, словно пробегая по невидимым строчкам.

— Считаешь, что какой-то шрам на носу стоит этого всего? — наконец заговорил Элайджа, не поворачивая головы.

Гэвин вскинулся. Давний долг, который и обязывал успешного предпринимателя и гениального компьютерщика помогать своему брату, стоял между ними непреодолимой стеной, на которую Гэвин постоянно опирался; оба они знали, что долго это продолжаться не может, но ни один не понимал, чем и когда всё закончится.

— Стоило дать отцу проломить тебе башку?!

— Это был твой отец, а не мой! — Элайджа мигом утратил всю импозантность, снова превратившись в семнадцатилетнего подростка, почти такого же злого, каким всегда был Гэвин.

— И на чьей стороне я был в суде, говнюк?!

Несколько длинных минут они сверлили друг друга гневными взглядами, но отвернулись одновременно. Элайджа дернул плечом, вспомнив о своем статусе, Гэвин хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику просто от переизбытка эмоций. Он знал, что был прав, когда заступался за Элайджу в детстве, и даже догадывался, что портить с ним отношения потом не стоило, но… Мириться Гэвин не умел, а Элайджа не слишком настаивал.

— Сделаешь ты это или нет?

— Пусть это будет последнее, что я для тебя делаю, Гэв.

Голос звучал серьезно, и Риду понадобился лишний момент для того, чтобы ответить:

— Идёт.

Через два дня Гэвин договорился со своим армейским товарищем о совместном плавании, а через четыре они с Крисом уже уводили катер «Горизонт» из небольшого порта в Атлантик-сити. С собой у них был запас еды на две недели, питьевой воды на три; Гэвин лично позаботился о топливе, радиосвязи, ракетах, спасательной шлюпке и жилетах, но самым главным было прикрепленное к тросу штормового якоря полотно с четырьмя рядами символов.

Черная краска на белой ткани, тщательно выверенные мазки — Гэвин очень старался, — если этот транспарант не сумеет привлечь тритонов, то и ничто другое не поможет.


	10. Chapter 10

Катер остановился резко, будто напоровшийся на мель бумажный кораблик. Корму занесло в сторону, мотор задрожал, работая вхолостую, и Гэвин его выключил, выравниваясь во весь рост и вслушиваясь в плеск волн.

— Что там? — Крис сдвинул солнцезащитные очки на лоб. Двухдневное плавание порядком разленило его, и теперь даже перспектива встретиться с тритонами не казалась интересной: ажиотаж схлынул в первые несколько часов, ведь море вокруг оставалось безмолвным и на вид безжизненным.

В тритонов Крис поначалу не верил, но Гэвин, не размениваясь на слова, показал ему видео. И пусть Коннор там выглядел всего бесформенной массой со слабо выделяющимся хвостом, Крис разглядел этот хвост более чем хорошо, а повернутой головы оказалось достаточно, чтобы поверить — оно живое. Другие сослались бы на монтаж и постановку, но Крис своего приятеля знал: Гэвин не станет дергаться, если на все сто процентов не уверен в себе.

Но одно дело — плыть на встречу с тритонами, а другое — просто так, не замечая никого особенного, кроме редких чаек.

— Да хер его знает. — Гэвин взглянул на приборы около штурвала, но ни один не сбоил и не показывал критических значений. — Может быть, внизу какие-нибудь рифы. Или это огромный подводный монстр, науськаный русалками, хочет нас убить.

— У них есть подводные монстры?

— Как-то об этом я не спрашивал.

Гэвин выключил двигатель и остановил всю электронику. У катера не было съемного мотора, зато оставалась возможность поднять небольшую мачту и установить на ней целых два паруса, и Рид заранее научился неплохо проворачивать этот трюк именно для того, чтобы больше не попасть ни в какую тупую ситуацию.

Нужно как-нибудь проверить, в чем дело, подумал Гэвин, потирая переносицу. В подводных монстров он верил мало, но становилось не по себе, стоило вспомнить, что в тритонов он раньше тоже не верил. Океан глубок и огромен, одному богу известно, что еще может скрываться у него внутри. Точнее, богу и тритонам — если человек подчинил себе все, что находится на поверхности планеты, то почему бы хвостатым братьям не сделать то же самое под водой? Медузы служат им живым барьером, рыб они едят, осьминоги для них чересчур глупые… Гэвин пожалел, что в свое время задал Коннору так мало вопросов.

И сразу подумал, что сможет спросить его прямо сейчас, потому что голова, поднявшаяся над поверхностью воды по левому борту никому, кроме Коннора, принадлежать не могла. Так он решил в первый момент, как только увидел тритона, но стоило короткому ступору пройти, как Гэвин осознал отличия: более крупное лицо, шире посаженные глаза, светлые, будто у рыбы, и квадратный подбородок, и вертикальная складка между густых бровей… Почти как Коннор, но все же не он; недаром они называют друг друга братьями.

— Крис, — одними губами шепнул Гэвин, боясь отвести от знакомого лица взгляд, словно оно могло исчезнуть. — Бля, не додумался я тебя в каюту спрятать.

Так у него оставался бы маленький козырь в рукаве, потому что головы из воды поднимались одна за другой, а следом и бугры хвостов — серые, черные, серебристые, темно-синие, любые. Крис их тоже заметил и вскочил, дернулся вперед, но Гэвин схватил его за плечо, останавливая.

— Что-то их много, — продолжал шептать он. — Не выглядят обрадованными.

— А что, ты говоришь, написано на ткани, которой ты перед ними размахивал, как флагом?..

К тросу штормового якоря до сих пор было прицеплено полотно с символами, которое от движения катера выпрямлялось, демонстрируя надпись в обе стороны.

— Хер его знает, — Гэвин прикусил губу. — Хоть бы не матюки.

Начинать следовало первым, пока не напали, и Рид, вдохнув побольше воздуха для смелости и шагнув вперед, позвал:

— Эй! — на него и так смотрели, но теперь Гэвин безоговорочно владел всеобщим вниманием. — Я Гэвин, друг Коннора. Ну, вашего Коннора, брат он вам типа или как. Так вот, он попал в беду, и теперь никто, кроме вас, ему помочь не может.

Кое-кто из тритонов переглянулся, но в основном они продолжали смотреть и молчать; это сбивало, Рид даже занервничал, не понимая, что не так. Если Коннор знал язык и мог на нем разговаривать, то и эти должны, Коннор ведь сказал, что на поверхности они общаются словами.

— Моргните хотя бы, что вы замерли? — не выдержал он.

Море пришло в движение. Все они, собравшиеся там, подвинулись ближе; за релинг вдруг зацепился узкий металлический крюк, лязгнул и скрипнул, а затем вытащил на себе тритона. Он оперся ладонями о релинг, немного перегнулся через него животом, не выставляя напоказ хвост, но и не скрывая его, и оглядел катер.

Гэвин молчал, Крис шокированно рассматривал это существо и медленно пятился, сам того не замечая. Дальнейшее произошло быстро: крюк, поднятый ловкой рукой, взметнулся вверх и вперед, зацепил плечо Рида и подтянул вплотную к тритону, дырявя куртку, футболку и кожу. Гэвин вскрикнул от неожиданности, инстинктивно рванулся назад, загоняя острие сильнее, потом успокоился, загнав страх и боль вглубь себя. Если что он и запомнил со школы, так это что ни в коем случае нельзя демонстрировать животным свой испуг. Жизнь показала, что правило работает и с людьми, а теперь Рид проверял на тритоне.

— Вообще-то больно.

Их лица разделяло не больше десяти сантиметров. Гэвин чувствовал запах морской соли от волос, светлые глаза протыкали его не хуже крюка, изучая и исследуя.

— Где он? Коннор?

Голос у тритона звучал мягко, но угрожающе. В нем ощущалась сила, которую сейчас не использовали, и Гэвину ни капли не хотелось узнать ее природу.

— Я невнятно сказал, что я его друг? — игнорировать крюк в плече было нелегко. — Ебать культура общения.

— У нас нет друзей среди ваших, это ложь.

— Откуда я тогда о нем знаю?

— Вы поймали его и пытали, чтобы разговорить.

— Да с чего ты взял?! — Гэвин начал злиться, характер брал верх, а самоконтроль наоборот сбоил. — Я познакомился с ним, когда у меня яхта сломалась. Он помог доплыть до торговых путей, чтобы меня заметили и спасли, а через месяц мы встретились снова, много разговаривали, как друзья, а потом он показал мне свою подводную пещеру, где возле входа как раз были те надписи, которые я срисовал, чтобы вас, блядь, вытащить!

Рид затих, исчерпав дыхание. По лицу тритона он видел, что речь не произвела на него впечатления, зато остальные приблизились, впились похожими крюками в релинг и приподнялись над бортом, чтобы видеть происходящее. Нельзя показывать им слабость, думал Гэвин, рассчитывая, что Крис придет к тем же выводам. Нельзя дать им почувствовать уязвимость.

Нельзя признаться, кто на самом деле во всем виноват.

— Ты лжешь. — Крюк ужалил плечо больнее. — Думал, мы поверим тебе, потому что вас двое на маленьком судне. Что ж, я рад, что здесь нет твоих людей, чтобы всех нас поймать. Может быть, ваши трупы наведут их на мысль, что с нами лучше не связываться!

— Наши трупы наведут их на мысль, что вы опасная раса и нужно объявить вам войну, — подал голос Крис, заставляя напрячься всех, включая Гэвина. — Так работает коллективное подсознательное у людей. Мы не хотим вам зла.

— Коннор не сказал им ни слова, — подхватил Рид. — Они держат его в аквариуме, но он не разговаривает с ними. Он поговорил только со мной, и если ты хочешь узнать, о чем, придется отпустить меня.

Гэвин не особенно рассчитывал, что требование сработает, но металлическое острие немного подалось назад, пусть и не исчезло совсем. Тритон продолжал зло сверлить его взглядом, его собратья молчали, но гнули хвосты, переговариваясь жестами.

— Какие твои доказательства?

С чего бы им верить? Гэвин за два дня плавания много об этом размышлял, ведь знал о других тритонах только со слов Коннора. Они ненавидят людей и боятся их: вспомнить только, как Коннор подолгу не решался даже подплыть ближе к его яхте, хотя точно знал, что там нет никакой опасности. Но в расчете, где много тритонов на двоих мужчин, бояться нечего. Как раз наоборот.

— Я знаю некоторые жесты. Коннор научил меня.

Он показал руками «важно» и «проблема», но тритон даже не опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть. Рид понял, что этого недостаточно, и тогда выдал последнее, что было у него в запасе, и о чем рассказывать совсем не хотелось:

— Я видел, как светится его хвост.

Тритоны зашумели. Опущенные в воду хвосты хлестали по бокам катера, покачивая его и немного креня на правый борт; те, кто находился рядом, шепотом о чем-то говорили, так что до Гэвина долетали обрывки слов, которые он не мог понять полностью. Стоящий напротив помрачнел, его глаза наконец медленно моргнули и посмотрели в сторону, оценивая реакцию остальных.

Гэвин ждал, затаив дыхание. Он не представлял, какое значение для тритонов имеет интимная близость, особенно с человеком; вряд ли это для них что-то хорошее, но по крайней мере они поймут, что Гэвин говорит правду. Потому что других доказательств у него не осталось.

Крюк отодвинулся медленно, словно его хозяин все еще сомневался. Металл зацепился за поручень и свободно повис, лязгнув, и со всех сторон послышался такой же звук — тритоны складывали оружие. Гэвин не спешил расслабляться, адреналин все еще держал его плечи расправленными и приглушал боль, но все-таки он чувствовал: откровение сработало. Мы, говорил Коннор, контролируем свое тело. Это значит, что вызвать возбуждение без ответного желания невозможно — никакой ученый с таким бы не справился. Тритоны понимали это, и по их лицам было видно, как постепенно переворачивается их мировоззрение, включая в себя стоящего на борту катера человека с кровоточащим плечом.

— Этих подробностей я не хочу знать, — наконец заговорил их вожак. — Но жду все остальные.

***  
Рассказать пришлось практически все, без утайки, но к концу длинного и до крайности утомительного диалога Гэвин почувствовал, что он с тритонами на одной стороне. Крис Миллер, чья помощь, как выяснилось, не так уж и нужна была Гэвину, тоже оказался втянутым в дело по уши просто из-за того, что с катера ему деваться было некуда. Он слышал разговор от первого и до последнего слова, но все время смотрел по сторонам, на перевешивающихся через релинг тритонов, на их хвосты и гребни, на быстрые жесты руками. Нервы у него постепенно расслаблялись, и Гэвин замечал, как Крис меняет позу, изредка улыбается и рассматривает подводных гостей с любопытством вместо страха.

Вот бы и остальные люди отреагировали так же…

Гэвин еле заметно вздохнул, переводя дыхание. Тема со свечением была единственной, которой вожак тритонов не хотел касаться, и Рид был полностью согласен, хотя по глазам видел — Коннору предстоит от него выслушать, если только получится отвоевать его свободу.

Ну и пусть бы, думал Гэвин, вспоминая мерцающие люминесцентом узоры. Главное, что им теперь есть над чем работать.

— Ты среди тритонов главный?

Они сидели на корме. Тритон с самого края, опустив черно-белый хвост в воду и покачивая им без цели, Гэвин чуть дальше, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую подложив под себя, и Крис в самом конце, рядом со штурвалом, только создавая видимость присутствия.

— А ты главный среди людей? — тритон вернул вопрос, но сам же на него ответил: — Думаю, что нет. Тебя вынуждают обстоятельства. Меня тоже.

— Имя хоть у тебя есть?

— Коннор сам назвал тебе имя?

— Я спросил, вот он и назвал.

— Иар.

Гэвин в первый момент недопонял. Показалось, что это просто звук, изданный тритоном, предлог или какая-нибудь другая часть речи, но продолжения не было, и тогда Рид осознал. Иар. Что ж, не всем их именам быть похожими на человеческие.

— Круто. А это Крис, я сразу его не назвал, сам не знаю, почему. Не до того, наверное, было из-за офигенски здоровой херни в плече.

— Извини.

Плечо у Гэвина все еще болело. Крис помог промыть рану и наложить повязку, выяснилось, что острие проткнуло не так уж глубоко, но боль от этого не уменьшалась: стоило неловко двинуть рукой или разогнуть спину, как половину тела простреливало вспышкой. Рид злился глубоко в душе, но еще глубже испытывал к тритонам уважение. Он на их месте поступил бы так же, а может еще кулаком пару раз добавил.

— Да ладно. — Рид отмахнулся, будто Иар заговорил о крюке первым, а он пытался замять тему. — Мы не об этом. Раньше бывало, чтобы люди ловили кого-то из ваших?

— Бывало. Обычно мы не узнаем об этом. — Иар рассуждал задумчиво, его взгляд чаще всего держался на лице собеседника, но иногда скользил по братьям, внимательно слушавшим, но молчавшим. — Известно только, когда тритон пропадает и нигде не находят его тело. Одному из нас удалось вырваться с корабля: его затащили и плохо держали, потому он отделался шрамом и одним глазом.

— Двум из вас, — поправил Гэвин с едва заметной улыбкой. — Коннора тоже пытались поймать, я же рассказывал.

— Но еще неизвестно, смогу я и о нем сказать, что он вырвался.

Рид кивнул. Мрачное настроение Иара передавалось и ему, но это не только волновало, но и настраивало на деловой лад.

— Коннор станет первым спасенным. И первым, из-за кого тритоны и люди объединятся.

— Если можно назвать объединением союз, где всего два человека. У тебя есть план?

— Был один, а потом ты натолкнул меня на другую идею. Крис прав, наши трупы настроили бы людей на войну, но этот метод самый радикальный. Если немножко смягчить его и правильно интерпретировать…

— Наши не слишком изуродованные трупы? — предположил Крис.

— Да вообще не наши, и не трупы! — Гэвин обернулся, но через секунду снова глянул на Иара. Его слишком светлые глаза притягивали так, что трудно было сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. — Зависит от того, сколько тритонов готово участвовать.

Иар задумался и подпер подбородок пальцами. Руки у него были крупными и сильными, с четкими линиями мышц, без той мягкости, которой отличался Коннор, но их пальцы выглядели одинаково — длинные и аккуратные, с острыми костяшками и овальными, как у женщин, ногтями.

Его вообще можно было разложить на составляющие, каждая из которых представляла интерес. Жабры на шее прилегали неплотно, Гэвин рассмотрел шесть линий с обеих сторон, а вот у Коннора их было по четыре — почему?.. А еще расцветка хвоста, неправильные овалы светлых пятен вокруг гребней и у самого конца, и каждая чешуйка отлично выделяется…

Несложно понять жажду знаний ученых, Гэвин и сам не прочь был разобраться с некоторыми моментами, но любопытство свое прятал — вряд ли тритоны оценят.

— Зависит от того, — Иар вернул фразу, — что именно ты придумал.

Первоначальный план Гэвина выглядел мирно. Подготовленная запись из лаборатории плюс прямая трансляция из моря — спутниковая связь должна выдержать, а если нет, можно подплыть поближе к берегу. Эфир по главным новостным каналам, — ведь Элайджа обещал это устроить, — широкий общественный резонанс; поднять на ноги Гринпис, благотворительные организации и фонды, а потом правительство не сможет остаться в стороне и примет сторону пострадавших, как делало всегда. Со временем шумиха стихнет, но для спасения Коннора ее обязательно хватит, а о большем Гэвин не задумывался.

До сих пор.

Теперь же лежащие впереди перспективы захватили его и несмотря на боль и усталость он поддался порыву вдохновения, заранее зная, насколько задумка опасна:

— Возьмем корабль в заложники. — Гэвин уверенно посмотрел в лицо Иару. — Какой-нибудь небольшой туристический, и сделаем это вместе. Потом запустим трансляцию в эфир, обратимся к правительству официально, чтобы они не могли игнорировать.

— Они могут посчитать это террористическим актом, — заметил Крис.

— Я дам видео из лаборатории, так что сразу всем станет ясно, что это ответные действия. Причем радикальные, потому что не было прецедентов насчет тритонов раньше, их не защищают никакие законы…

— У нас свои законы, — вмешался Иар.

— И как, есть там пункты насчет взаимоотношений с людьми?

Тритон снова моргнул; Гэвин отметил, что делает он это редко, только по вескому поводу. Иар думал долго — наверняка вспоминал выдолбленные где-то в камне законы, — прежде чем согласиться:

— Ни одного.

— Видишь, как мы похожи. Но у нас есть куча херни про охрану животных и окружающей среды. Вы не животные! — Гэвин выставил перед собой ладони, предупреждая возмущение. — Просто есть, на что сослаться. А еще среди людей масса сочувствующих дикой природе и ее истреблению. Поверь, если правильно к ним обратиться, все выгорит.

— Гэв, из тебя херовый оратор.

Рид шикнул на Криса и потер переносицу. Миллер был чертовски прав — говорить он никогда не умел, тем более на публику и так, чтобы расположить к себе людей. Но кто еще этим займется?.. Крис ни при чем, не он непосредственный участник событий, его вообще почти не затронуло — ему не поверят. Люди даже через экран чувствуют искренность, и Крису пришлось бы говорить от чужого лица, тогда как он, Гэвин Рид, мог сказать от своего.

Или поставить перед камерой Иара?.. Выйдет ошеломляюще, особенно если в кадре будет хвост, но и без этого жабры сыграют свою роль. Вот только Иар, как и прочие тритоны, ненавидит людей, и вряд ли ему удастся это скрыть. К тому же, речь придется писать заранее, и она не обойдется без официальных слов, которых тритоны знать не знают. С произношением возникнут проблемы, люди по ту сторону экрана тут же почувствуют фальшь, и вся затея окажется под угрозой.

Никаких провалов допустить нельзя, понял Гэвин. У них есть только одна попытка.

— Я подготовлюсь. Напишем все вместе текст, я выучу и… все пойдет по плану, нормально. Иар тоже пару слов для видео скажет, чтобы было доказательство. Мы сможем всё изменить. Карась, ты ж согласен?

— Пока согласен. — Иар медленно моргнул. — Что такое видео?

***  
Любой большой план состоит из десятков маленьких нюансов, каждый из которых нужно грамотно проработать. На это ушло два дополнительных дня, но даже потом Гэвин не был полностью уверен, что все получится. Слишком многое зависело от человеческого фактора, от предположений, что люди в той или иной ситуации поступят именно так, а не иначе. Рид видел, что во многом его план, как и поспешная идея выйти в море с куском полотна на тросе, оставляет желать лучшего, но сдавать назад было уже поздно — на карту поставлено слишком многое. В том числе и их с Крисом жизни, потому что Иар честно предупредил: если план не сработает, на сушу они больше не вернутся.

Причин не верить ему не было.

На третий день катер двинулся на восток, ближе к берегу, чтобы сигнал принимал лучше. Курс указывали тритоны — они уже подобрали подходящее судно, небольшой круизный лайнер, но Гэвин хотел лично увидеть этот корабль перед тем, как признать, что он подходит.

Лайнер оказался из тех, что совершают однодневную прогулку из Форт-Лодердейл до Чарльстона. На деньги за такой «круиз» легко можно купить два трансатлантических перелета, но люди предпочитали тратить их на каюты, постоянную качку, вид на море и безлимитную еду. И на зрелища, конечно, которых сегодня они получат сполна.

Стоило катеру оказаться в прямой видимости лайнера, как тритоны исчезли под водой: первая часть операции принадлежала только Гэвину и Крису. Они подошли ближе, транслируя сигнал о помощи на короткой волне, пришвартовались к левому борту и получили разрешение подняться на палубу. Перед подъемом Рид в последний раз спросил у Криса:

— Ты уверен? — он сомневался, что человеку со стороны, особенно втянутому во все насильно, действительно хочется принимать участие в сложном и рискованном деле.

— Ползи уже. И получше спрячь пистолет, я его вижу.

Гэвин фыркнул, но прикрыл рукоять табельного подолом футболки и начал взбираться по узкой металлической лесенке на борт лайнера.

Пистолет был плохим вариантом, к которому Рид обещал себе обратиться только в случае крайней необходимости. Никто в здравом уме не будет действительно сочувствовать человеку с оружием в руке, а Гэвину важно было если не завоевать симпатии, то хотя бы начать это делать. Тритоны компенсируют его нехватку обаяния и не слишком приятную разговорную речь, но до их выхода еще было далеко.

— Мы из полиции, — сообщил Гэвин помощнику капитана, наскоро демонстрируя значок. — Но информация конфиденциальна. Пожалуйста, устройте нам встречу с капитаном и старшими помощниками как можно скорее и как можно тише.

Повезло, что полиции доверяют. И что помощник не стал всматриваться в гравировку: полицейский департамент Гэвина и Криса не имел никакого отношения к морю и судоходству.

Капитан стоял перед ними в светло-сером костюме с подвернутыми рукавами, деловой и расслабленный одновременно. По мнению Гэвина он был слишком молод для своей должности, но управлять умным кораблем, который почти не требует человеческого вмешательства несложно, поэтому звание у него скорее формальное. Гэвин ему не понравился, с первого взгляда было ясно, а на Криса он реагировал приятнее, поэтому Миллеру и досталась главная партия:

— Пожалуйста, капитан, остановите судно и позовите всех людей на верхнюю палубу. Нам с детективом необходимо к ним обратиться, но делать это по громкой связи не хочется — лучше, чтобы мы их всех видели.

— Есть какие-то проблемы?.. С кем-то из них?..

— Нет, что вы. Ни проблем, ни опасности, но сейчас о сути дела сказать мы не можем, поймите правильно. Мы отнимем у вас не так много времени, а потом вы снова ляжете на курс.

Здесь Миллер приврал — если все пойдет по плану, ни о каком начальном курсе речи уже не пойдет.

Они вдвоем еще немного поуговаривали капитана, потом он все-таки сдался и сделал объявление, подобрав удивительно мягкие формулировки для того, чтобы пассажиры не испугались неожиданной просьбы. Через пятнадцать минут все они собрались на верхней палубе корабля, а Гэвин готовился выступить перед ними. Ему дали микрофон, чтобы голос хорошо было слышно, а Крис напоследок похлопал по плечу и показал большой палец, что Рида ни капли не обнадежило.

Выступать перед публикой он был не любитель. Опыта ноль, обаяния ноль, все, что у него имелось — это желание сделать все как можно лучше, и слишком тяжелое чувство ответственности. От Гэвина сейчас зависело все.

— Кхм, дамы и господа. — Микрофон коротко треснул, потом стабилизировался. Гэвин поднес его ко рту поближе. — Меня зовут Гэвин Рид, я детектив полиции. Вместе со мной офицер Миллер, мой коллега, и мы хотели бы несколько минут вашего внимания. Первым делом хочу успокоить: для вас нет никакой опасности!..

Гэвин обвел взглядом первые ряды людей и, убедившись, что никто не разговаривает, а все внимание уделено ему, продолжил:

— Дело в том, что в опасности находится кое-кто другой. И его судьба сейчас зависит от наших с вами действий. Я искренне рассчитываю на вашу помощь и поддержку, а сейчас, чтобы не быть голословным, перейду к делу. Вы слышали когда-нибудь о русалках?..

***  
Тритоны пользовались огромной популярностью. Их поначалу побаивались, рассматривая со стороны обнаженные торсы, мокрые волосы и разномастные хвосты, фотографировали и снимали на видео, но потом люди начали смелеть и подходить ближе, знакомиться и общаться. Гэвин наблюдал в легкой эйфории за тем, как повсюду делают селфи, трогают гребни, сравнивают руки и демонстрируют ноги. Конечно, из людей не все захотели связываться с морскими жителями, но абсолютное большинство было здесь и поддерживало идею Гэвина. Крис даже заметил, что они разделились так же, как и сами тритоны — некоторая часть из них не пожелала участвовать в рискованной и сомнительной операции, слова Иара не убедили их, но остальные согласились.

Когда Гэвин получил сообщение от Элайджи, что съемочная группа будет на вертолете через полчаса, тритоны понемногу начали соскальзывать в воду, пока не остался Иар и двое его приятелей. Маркус выглядел диковато — шрам шел поперек хвоста, другой был вместо левого глаза: он был тем самым выжившим, о котором рассказывал Иар, и Гэвин ждал от него агрессии и злости, но пока что Маркус вел себя адекватно. Второй тритон — имя вылетело из головы, — держался тихо и выполнял скорее роль массовки и моральной поддержки Маркуса, потому что именно с ним тот больше всего общался.

Вдали показалась растущая точка вертолета, и тритоны скрылись под пологом тента, чтобы не показываться новым людям раньше времени, а Гэвин с Крисом подошли ближе к посадочной площадке. Элайджа писал, что группа предупреждена и не будет задавать лишних вопросов: проведет съемку, в процессе вмонтирует дополнительное видео, а потом улетит. Трансляция технически получалась не прямой, а опаздывала почти на минуту, и подавалась не на телеканалы, чей график слишком плотный для внезапных изменений, а в интернет, но Элайджа нанял независимую студию, которая могла не волноваться о цензуре.

Братец, как думал Гэвин, решил постараться, чтобы больше Рид от него ничего не просил. Он даже пообещал подключить к трансляции в сети как можно больше людей и сделать ее популярной на первом десятке секунд, и Гэвин рассчитывал, что после этого видео появится если не в сверхсрочных, то в вечерних новостях. В прайм-тайм, как он и хотел.

— Вы готовы? — Гэвин заглянул в шатер, пока оператор настраивал камеру, устанавливал и проверял связь. Иар кивнул, уголок губ Маркуса слегка дернулся, но за ответ это можно было засчитать. — Вначале говорю я. Потом я вас позову. Будет камера, направленная на вас, и микрофон, я его сам подержу. Ваше дело только говорить. Все по условленному плану, ладно? Будьте искренними, и остальные поверят вам так же, как поверили здешние.

— Удачи, Гэвин.

Это было первое одобрение, которое Рид получил от Иара. Он улыбнулся, показал «всё хорошо» и исчез, задвигая полог: съемочная группа уже была готова, Крис Миллер и капитан корабля ждали рядом.

Через несколько минут финальных настроек оператор дал отмашку на старт, и Гэвин поднял ставший вдруг тяжелым микрофон.

— Меня зовут Гэвин Рид, — начал он, глядя прямо в тоннель видеокамеры, — я детектив полиции и нахожусь сейчас на прогулочном лайнере «Андреа», чтобы рассказать вам правду, о которой вы до сих пор могли только догадываться.

Он думал что собьется в самом начале, но чем дольше говорил, тем сильнее становилась его уверенность. Вначале Гэвин рассказал о своем морском путешествии, когда Коннор спас его жизнь. Потом о пещере и о том, как Коннор сделал это снова, на этот раз пожертвовав собой. О том, как его поймали и доставили в лабораторию Национального управления океанических исследований, как держали там в тесном аквариуме и обкалывали транквилизатором — в это время оператор запустил видео с микрокамеры, от Гэвина остался только голос.

— Я считаю, что Управление поступает неправильно, удерживая тритона против его воли, и поэтому я обратился за помощью к собратьям Коннора, которые столетиями терпят трудности из-за нашей с вами деятельности. Мы вместе хотим выдвинуть требования к главе Управления океаническими исследованиями, а также к правительству США, однако справедливо будет, если озвучу их не я.

Передав микрофон Крису, Гэвин заглянул в шатер и позвал Иара, а затем отошел в сторону, чтобы не перекрывать обзор.

Оператор, мужчина среднего возраста, зажал себе рот рукой. До этого он вполуха слушал Гэвина, вряд ли доверяя его словам, но теперь уставился на тритонов круглыми от шока глазами и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы сделать фото — как будто забыл, что у него есть пишущая видео камера.

Иар осмотрелся по сторонам, заметил объектив и искоса глянул на Гэвина; тот кивнул, перехватывая микрофон у Миллера, и шепнул: «Начинай».

Затем последовала пауза. Тритон облизнул пересохшие губы, обернулся к Маркусу, будто ища у него поддержки, но снова взглянул в камеру и сказал:

— Меня зовут Иар, сзади мои собратья, Маркус и Саймон. Я не знаю, как работает ваша технология, но Гэвин сказал, что это поможет освободить моего брата Коннора. Я хочу сделать обращение ко всем людям, которым небезразлична чужая судьба, — он умолк и сглотнул, а потом забрал у Гэвина микрофон: — Пожалуйста, помогите нам.

У Гэвина пульсировали виски. Резко бросило в жар. Иар шел не по тексту, он просил помощи вместо того, чтобы выдвинуть требования. О том, что формально этот лайнер взят в заложники, а каждый, находящийся на нем, под угрозой, тритон ни словом не обмолвился. Не стал он и угрожать, хотя до этого с уверенностью повторял: он лично утопит здесь каждого, если только Коннора не отпустят в ближайшие несколько дней. Такие слова пугали Рида своей искренностью и опасностью, но он надеялся, что этот настрой поможет властям действовать быстрее, а теперь Иар почти молил о помощи.

— Коннор — не единственная жертва среди тритонов, — продолжал Иар. — Маркус однажды попал в рыболовную сеть и вырвался только чудом. О тех, кто не вернулся, мы никогда не узнаем. Это происходит из года в год, и я не стану скрывать: многие тритоны ненавидят людей, но сейчас, когда один из нас попал в беду, именно человек делает всё для того, чтобы помочь ему.

Гэвин задержал дыхание, не веря в то, что действительно все это слышит.

— Как бы жестоко это ни было, мы понимаем исследовательский интерес ученых и вашей общественности. Подводный мир — загадка для людей, точно так же, как и ваша жизнь — тайна для нас. И сейчас я хочу сказать от лица всех тритонов: если вы заинтересованы в равноправном сотрудничестве между нашими видами, мы готовы рассмотреть предложения от ваших представителей.

Сердце Гэвина пропустило удар, воздух перестал проникать в легкие.

— Но сначала — освободите Коннора. Мы ждем его возвращения.

Рука с микрофоном опустилась, Иар продолжал смотреть в камеру, пока оператор не очнулся и не выключил ее. Гэвина слегка потряхивало от напряжения, он не успел осознать, что только что произошло, понимал только, что план, над которым все они работали, полетел к чертям.

— Что ты наделал… — пробормотал он, сжимая гудящую голову ладонями.

— Ты сам сказал: мы сможем всё изменить. Я хочу, чтобы это на самом деле было всё. Я больше не готов терять братьев.

Что же сейчас начнется, думал Гэвин, пустыми глазами рассматривая компьютер оператора, на котором заканчивалась прогрузка видео. Что же их теперь ждет…


	11. Chapter 11

Трансляция прошла на интернет-канале независимых новостей, и это лучший вариант, который нашел Элайджа. «Независимые новости» назывались так потому, что не получали регулярного финансирования, а следовательно и не поддерживали никакую политическую организацию или сторону — жили они тем, что национальные каналы и газеты перекупали у них право на использование информации. Стоило журналисту «Независимых» раскопать что-нибудь стоящее, как он записывал небюджетный сюжет и выпускал видео в сеть, где на него накидывались не только зрители, но и новостийщики, готовые платить за то, чтобы пользоваться исходными данными для собственных эфиров и журналистских расследований.

Главным плюсом «Независимых» было то, что им доверяли. За четыре года существования на канале не появилось ни одного фейка или проплаченного видео, и даже когда Элайджа предложил оплатить вертолет и съемку на лайнере, ему отказали:

— Это против наших принципов. Поговорим о расходах, когда лично убедимся, что там за события.

Обратись к ним кто угодно другой, и «Независимые» не поверили бы в состоятельность новости, но Элайджа Камски давно был известной личностью. Он не сообщил, что и сам не имеет понятия, что придется снимать, но пообещал — сюжет будет, стоит только отправить группу туда, куда он скажет. Вот группа и полетела.

А сам Элайджа остался ждать, раз за разом обновляя новостной канал.

Когда Гэвин только попросил организовать для него катер, Элайджа насторожился. На его памяти это был четвертый раз, когда Гэвин собирался выйти в море за последние несколько месяцев. О первых двух он тоже узнал из новостей: небольшие заметки о найденном мореплавателе на сломанной яхте, а потом о нем же, спасенном с острова посреди океана; они появлялись на день-два и потом бесследно исчезали. Каждую выловила Хлоя: она собирала для Элайджи всю информацию о людях, с которыми он контактировал, и до сих пор о Гэвине в прессе не было ни слова.

Потом Рид попросил о документах на аренду яхты, и Элайджа, следуя старому долгу, сделал их — Гэвину не нужны деньги, только небольшое участие, поэтому было несложно.

Но в последний раз, после которого Камски понял, что с Гэвином происходит что-то серьезное, ему гораздо труднее было действовать по привычной схеме. Брат сам потребовал не задавать вопросов, но Элайджа и не собирался — он с детства был умным мальчиком, привыкшим доходить до всего своим умом, без сторонней помощи.

Огромным соблазном было поставить на катер несколько скрытых камер, но Элайджа не стал: во-первых, это нарушение приватности, а во-вторых, чем меньше камера, тем слабее у нее передатчик. Из океана связь не дотянется, слишком плохой модуль, а на то, чтобы вмонтировать камеры в систему спутниковой связи катера не хватало времени.

Он ждал, гадая, в какое дерьмо на этот раз вляпался брат, и сможет ли он из него выбраться. Ставил на браконьеров, которых Рид случайно обнаружил и решил поймать, чтобы его наконец повысили, потому что ни одна другая мысль не проходила отбраковку: Гэвин тоже не был идиотом, не стал бы соваться раз за разом к одним и тем же граблям, не будь на то причины.

И причина была. Вначале Элайджа в нее не поверил, но лицо Гэвина на экране выглядело убедительным и дьявольски серьезным. А уж когда в кадре появились тритоны, сразу трое, такие похожие на людей и одновременно чужие… Камски закрыл глаза, оставляя только речь, тембр голоса, слова, и глубоко вдохнул.

— Хлоя, налей водки с тоником, на два пальца, — созерцая темноту, распорядился он. — Нет, лучше на один. И лимон.

Из прямоугольника Ютуба на Элайджу холодными глазами смотрело существо, назвавшееся Иаром, просило освободить своего брата и со всей серьезностью заявляло, будто Гэвин пришел на помощь тритонам. Тот самый Гэвин, который забывал, что Элайджа существует, ровно до момента, когда ему требуется помощь, зло подумал Камски, потирая переносицу.

Тот самый, который вступился за него перед тогда еще любимым папашей. Который потом свидетельствовал против отца, чтобы того лишили родительских прав и бросили за решетку на девять месяцев.

Который заставил Элайджу переехать из Миннесоты, чтобы этот психопат не сумел их найти, когда вернется.

Стакан стоял перед Элайджей пустым, и он не припоминал, когда успел влить в себя содержимое. На языке горчил лимон, в мыслях пульсировало «Гэвин»: Камски понимал, насколько серьезное это видео, как много оно за собой влечет, и, самое главное — что у Гэвина нет поддержки. Все, кого Рид смог собрать на своей стороне, сидят на катере посреди моря, люди вперемешку с тритонами, и ждут реакцию общественности. Элайджа знал, как это происходит обычно, и видел просчет — у Рида есть направленный вектор, но нет стержня для опоры. Он бросил людям новость, а того, кто покажет, что и как нужно с ней делать, не оставил.

— Все приходится делать за тебя, братец…

Элайджа потер пальцами края стакана и подвинул лэптоп поближе: нужно поторопиться, чтобы «Киберлайф» первой успела сделать официальное заявление. Остальные сразу подтянутся, главное правильно начать. Задать тон, как сам Элайджа любил выражаться, всему происходящему.

***  
Запущенная с лайнера «Андреа» волна достигла полицейского департамента уже вечером, вместе с первыми выпусками новостей. Главный канал шел по настенной плазме беззвучно, но стоило знакомой физиономии попасть на периферию зрения Джеффри Фаулера, тот тут же взмахнул рукой, поднимая громкость на полную.

Голос Рида привлек к экрану всех, кто оставался в департаменте. Его слушали молча, а с появлением тритонов зашумели, перебрасываясь недоверчивыми вопросами: «Как это может быть?» и «Правда ли?», но ответа ни у кого не было, и потому смотрели дальше. Обращение показали полностью, затем прямоугольник с замершим на нем тритоном отвели в угол, а главное пространство занял диктор:

— Компания «Киберлайф» первой выступила в поддержку обращения, которое в социальных сетях уже называют «пактом Коннора». Следом за ней свои мнения озвучили «Дженерал Электрик», «Ай-Би-Эм», «Джонсон и Джонсон», «МетЛайф» и «Гугл» в лице директоров, вице-директоров и пресс-секретарей. В твиттере к настоящему моменту успело появиться больше четырех тысяч записей с хэштегом «спасите Коннора»…

Диктор без запинки перечислил крупные сайты, общественные организации и политиков, которые сделали посты в социальных сетях, выражая мнение насчет случившегося. Параллельно с ним показали электронную петицию в поддержку тритонов, которая уже собрала треть необходимых голосов, и такую же с требованием освободить плененного тритона немедленно — здесь голосов было меньше, но петиция набирала популярность.

Под конец он сказал, что к завтрашнему дню около офиса Национального управления океанических исследований ожидается народный митинг, и «Си-Эн-Эн», как и всегда, будет держать руку на пульсе.

Фраза о пульсе была любимой у большинства офицеров, над ней смеялись, как только могли — настолько часто по «Си-Эн-Эн» ее произносили, но сегодня никто даже не улыбнулся. Новости переключились на сгоревшую ферму в Техасе, Фаулер приглушил звук; все молчали, именно от капитана ожидая начала обсуждения, если оно вообще будет, но Джеффри только рукой махнул:

— Рид постоянно во что-то ввязывается. Постоянно. Как его только сюда приняли?

Развернувшись, он ушел в свой кабинет, поднял прозрачность окон и активировал терминал. Первым его запросом в поисковике было «петиция тритоны», но в департаменте этого не видели — там обсуждали новости вполголоса, так, будто закрывшийся у себя Фаулер или оставшийся на лайнере Гэвин могут их услышать.

Хэнк Андерсон не верил ничему, что видел и слышал по телевизору; обычно он готов был в пух и прах разнести очередную сенсацию, но ни с чем подобным до сих пор не сталкивался. В нем жила привычка, выработанная годами: критиковать, не доверять, опровергать — он слишком часто видел, как в новостях освещают крупные криминальные дела, подноготную которых хорошо знал. Но сегодня в голове Хэнка поселилось кое-что еще — сомнение, заставлявшее его помалкивать.

Тина не понимала, как Гэвин, ее товарищ и, если откровенно, малоприятный тип, оказался вмешанным в такую крупную историю. О его увлечении морем она знала, и даже о том, что Рид чуть не умер во время шторма, он ей рассказал. А теперь выяснилось, что спасся он совсем не по счастливой случайности, а благодаря чудесному существу, о котором и полсловом не обмолвился. Тину это восхищало — она бы не смогла молчать. Не вышло у нее и сейчас: через десять минут, успев подписать обе петиции и проверить, какие обновления по хэштегу, она вышла на улицу, чтобы позвонить семье и подругам. Нечасто случается, что твой знакомый становится главной новостью страны.

Другие чувствовали себя странно. Гэвина они недолюбливали, и потому, пересматривая видео на канале «Независимых», не узнавали его в человеке, держащем микрофон. Лицо вроде похоже, тот же шрам через нос, да и голос принадлежит ему, но вот то, что Рид говорит и делает настолько не увязывалось с его обычным образом, что в сенсацию трудно было поверить.

Они искали подвох. Обман. Где-то он должен быть спрятан, и спрятан хорошо, ведь «Независимым» доверяли. Наконец, не найдя подвоха сегодня, решили вернуться к этому на следующий день, когда на «Андреа» отправят других журналистов, под Управление набежит толпа, а у действующего правительства появится еще одна точка зрения — возможно, именно она и расставит все по своим местам.

***  
На вопрос, что сейчас начнется, Рид получил ответ довольно быстро. Съемочная группа «Независимых новостей» осталась на лайнере, чтобы следить за событиями — они всегда были жадными до эксклюзивов, — а капитан вывел лайнер на прежний курс, но снизил скорость, понимая, что чем дольше он удерживает тритонов и новостийщиков на борту, тем популярнее становится его судно.

Через несколько часов над лайнером закружили первые вертолеты телекомпаний. Тритонов звуки работающих винтов раздражали и отпугивали, так что в основном они прятались в шатре, но несколько раз Гэвин уговаривал их выйти и показаться на видео. Велика вероятность, что люди посчитали запись фейком, и их легко понять — Рид и сам бы не поверил, окажись он на их месте, — поэтому нужно побольше доказательств.

— Чего мы ждем, Гэвин? — спрашивал Иар каждый раз, стоило Риду появиться на пороге шатра.

— Реакцию. Мы свой шаг сделали, теперь их очередь.

— Чья?

— Ну, их. Людей. Общественных организаций. Правительства. Тех, кто держит Коннора — уж они-то теперь молчать не смогут. Просто немного потерпи.

Хотел бы он сейчас быть там, следить за всем лично! На лайнере новости можно получать только от съемочной группы, и к ним Рид отправил Криса, который проще контактировал с людьми. Жаль, Крис был только один; клонировать бы его и отправить на сушу в качестве парламентера…

Гэвин ободряюще похлопал Иара по плечу. Сложно вообразить себе, как он взволнован. Как обеспокоены все остальные — решается не только участь Коннора, но и судьба каждого из них. После долгих столетий уединенной жизни они вышли на свет, и от людей, которые раньше приносили им только боль, теперь зависит все их существование.

Нет, положим, не все, оборвал свои же мысли Гэвин. Всегда есть вариант снова исчезнуть в море, затеряться там, где люди не сумеют их найти, отвечать агрессией на агрессию. Но это — худший вариант. Тот самый, в котором тритоны перед уходом убивают и Гэвина, и Криса, и всех, кто есть на борту «Андреа», а с вертолетов все снимают, и начинается война.

Желудок от этих мыслей неприятно скрутило, и Гэвин оперся на обрамляющие борт перила, глубоко вдохнув соленый ветер, чтобы успокоиться. Пахло йодом и свежестью, вдалеке виднелось несколько темных точек — скорее всего, корабли с журналистами. Что ж, общественный интерес очень высокий, можно рассчитывать на лучшее.

Гэвин ухмыльнулся, поскреб щетину костяшками пальцев и вернулся в шатер: нужно было подготовить тритонов к тому, что вскоре им вновь придется разговаривать с людьми под прицелом камер.

День состоял полностью из интервью, съемок и перерывов, во время которых тритоны ныряли в воду и скрывались из виду — каждый раз Рид сомневался, что они вернутся, но они приплывали, то вместе, то по одному. А к вечеру «Андреа» пришвартовалась в порту Чарльстона, Гэвин наконец получил доступ к интернету и узнал о поддержке, петициях, публичных выступлениях, пикете около Управления, официальном обращении президента, и, самое главное, о том, что завтра утром Коннор окажется на свободе.

Его должны были привезти в Кейп-Мей и выпустить в полдень. «Си-Эн-Эн», естественно, собирались отправить группу для съемки, и Гэвин пересел на их корабль, чтобы тоже быть там. Крис захотел сойти в Чарльстоне и уехать домой, и Рид ему не препятствовал, а тритоны должны были плыть за кораблем — они могли двигаться и быстрее, но не знали, где находится Кейп-Мей.

Путь пролегал около побережья, так что у Гэвина был доступ к интернету и он без устали следил за тем, как развиваются события. У Коннора уже были «фан-клубы» — группы поддержки, как будто он не тритон, а солист бойз-бенда, и многие их члены тоже планировали приехать в Кейп-Мей. К полудню там обещала собраться нехилая толпа, наверняка полиции придется делать ограждения и перекрывать улицы вместе с портом…

Еще Гэвин просматривал видеообращения. Директора крупных организаций, не только из штатов, но и из Канады и Европы, высказывались в поддержку толерантного отношения к тритонам и обращались к правительству с просьбой освободить пленника. Гэвин посмотрел, что говорили от «Форд» и «Ай-Би-Эн», и помедлил перед вкладкой с «Киберлайф». Элайджа был первым, об этом часто повторяли в новостях. Ясно, что он не сказал ничего провокационного, относящегося к Гэвину лично, ведь и так его слова разбирают по кусочкам ради анализа и цитат. Но что вообще заставило Камски высказаться?..

— Захотел пропиариться, — неуверенно решил Гэвин, все-таки включив запись и подперев руками голову.

В собственное умозаключение он не верил. Пиариться «Киберлайф» было ни к чему, и так первые в своем сегменте; получается, Элайджа захотел его поддержать. И от мыслей насчет причин такого желания у Гэвина побаливала голова — брата он не понимал ни раньше, ни теперь.

Придется потом спросить. Когда все уляжется и у Гэвина будет время. К счастью, это еще нескоро, да и сейчас Риду есть о чем беспокоиться кроме того, что творится в гениальных мозгах.

В Кейп-Мей они не швартовались. Легли в дрейф на расстоянии в несколько миль от порта, получив специальное разрешение — другие корабли временно не могли ни заходить в порт, ни покидать его. Событие, которое вот-вот должно было здесь произойти, обещало принести Кейп-Мею большую, пусть и временную славу, и ради этого городские власти пошли на уступки.

За полчаса до назначенного времени Гэвин понял, что не может найти себе места. В голове бурлило от волнения, он расхаживал по палубе корабля, мешая телевизионщикам настраивать оборудование, и постоянно перегибался через борт, выискивая в воде Иара или Маркуса с Саймоном. Иногда кто-то из них появлялся, подплывал ближе и спрашивал:

— Когда уже, Гэвин?

А он не знал, когда. Мог только указывать на время и советовать ждать: у людей постоянно случаются форс-мажоры, которые так и называются — человеческий фактор.

— Когда увидите, что в небо поднялись вертолеты, значит, началось, — объяснял им Гэвин. — Все хотят снимать это, так что не пропустите. И лучше бы вам успокоиться, прямо сейчас они тоже снимают. Они обожают такие моменты.

Иар смотрел на него враждебно, будто Гэвин обманул его или подвел, но Рид в ответ только пожимал плечами: его положение было зависимым, и он тоже ненавидел ждать.

***  
Проснувшись, Коннор прежде всего почувствовал голод, который изводил его на протяжении последней недели. Что бы ни добавляли в воду, организму этого не хватало, а плавающая вокруг рыба дразнила видом, запахом, даже вибрациями от работы плавников. Впрочем, на этот раз никакой рыбы рядом не ощущалось, у воды был иной привкус, а еще... Коннор открыл глаза и встрепенулся. Во сне он пропустил момент, когда его вновь укололи транквилизатором, но действие препарата закончилось, и он теперь был в маленьком аквариуме с высокими бортами, заполненном только наполовину. В темноте Коннор видел в трех цветах, но все равно не мог понять, случилось ли что-то еще, ведь сквозь непрозрачные борта наружность было не разглядеть.

Развернув хвост, Коннор на ощупь проверил каждый борт под водой. Гладкие, без стыков, ничего интересного или понятного. Он поднялся повыше, медленно высунулся над поверхностью, прошелся руками вдоль борта вверх, пока не наткнулся на его край, а одновременно и на частую сеть, накрывающую аквариум.

Осознав свое положение, Коннор испугался. Совершенно один, неизвестно где, вода странно покачивается, а снаружи, за пределами ограничивающей Коннора темноты, слышались частые рокочущие звуки. К тому же, аквариум иногда встряхивало, по поверхности расходились волны, как во время землетрясения, а рядом не было никого, кто мог бы объяснить происходящее.

Прятаться в аквариуме было негде, и Коннор умостился в углу, подобрав хвост как можно ближе к себе, и стал ждать, сообразив, что однотипная неизвестность не продлится долго.

Он оказался прав. Вначале прекратились навязчивые громкие звуки, сменившись человеческими голосами, потом наверху немного посветлело, так что Коннор лучше разглядел сеть над собой. Еще через некоторое время света стало больше, и Коннор зажмурился, ведь глаза не привыкли к такой резкой смене освещения, а когда он вновь глянул вверх, там вместо темноты уже было голубое небо. Пахло морем — этот запах Коннор ни с чем бы не перепутал, и он взволнованно двинулся, поднимаясь на сгибе хвоста выше, к самой сетке, стараясь заглянуть за нее, за аквариум, туда, где лежала большая вода.

— Проверь, что там с ним, — голос прозвучал вблизи, и Коннор отпрянул от сетки, прильнул ко дну, повернувшись так, чтобы наблюдать за небесным прямоугольником над собой.

Шаги сквозь толщу воды отдавались только вибрацией, но голова человека, заглянувшего внутрь аквариума, хорошо просматривалась. Он окинул Коннора взглядом, немного выждал и ушел. Сетка осталась на месте, разбивая небо на сотню одинаковых ячеек, сквозь которые можно было пропустить только пальцы.

Страх так и не оставил Коннора. Он дал себе зарок не говорить людям ни слова, даже не реагировать на их собственную речь, но сейчас до зубовного скрипа хотелось хоть к кому-нибудь обратиться и узнать, что же произошло. Где он, кто это рядом, что с ним будет?..

Снова возобновилось движение. Вода над Коннором плавно покачивалась, за пределами видимости урчало и грохотало, потом в последний раз щелкнуло и умолкло. В небе закружила темная точка — не разобрать, птица или что-то другое. Коннор отслеживал ее взглядом, пока глаза не устали, потом рассредоточил зрение и поднялся к поверхности, нюхая пропитанный морем воздух. Океан звал его этим запахом, притягивал с невероятной силой, будил в сердце ту тоску, которую Коннору удалось усыпить, придавив чувством долга. Как же ему хотелось туда!.. Снова свободно плавать, ловить настоящую дикую рыбу, погружаться ко дну так, чтобы тело сдавливало до предела, а потом возвращаться к поверхности, к ветру и чаячьим крикам, к свободе…

Сетку стащили в два широких рывка. Точка в небе увеличилась, превратившись в жужжащую муху — человеческий вертолет. Никто ничего не объяснял Коннору, и он медленно приподнялся вдоль борта, одолеваемый любопытством, осторожно выглянул наружу.

С одной стороны от него было море. Точнее, была сперва платформа, где стоял аквариум, под ней полоска ровного камня, а уже за ним плескалась вода, сразу глубокая, грязная, но все равно такая родная!..

А по другую сторону сгрудились люди. От Коннора их отделяло больше двадцати метров и какое-то ограждение, но они казались ужасно близкими, и каждому будто нужно было что-то от Коннора. Они кричали, звали его по имени; они мерцали вспышками света, чем-то размахивали, не давая сосредоточиться, сбивая с толку.

— Коннор, — один из них вдруг оказался в полушаге от аквариума, и Коннор метнулся к противоположному борту, взмахнув хвостом и подняв целый каскад брызг. — Извини, не хотел тебя напугать. Я пришел сказать, что ты свободен. Твои братья ждут неподалеку… Тебе нужна какая-то помощь, чтобы отсюда выбраться?

Тритон оглянулся еще раз. Среди стоявших неподалеку людей могли быть ученые, ставящие над ним очередной эксперимент, но зрение не позволяло рассмотреть их подробнее. Все лица сливались в светлые пятна, цветная одежда рябила в глазах, волосы выглядели смазанными, а короткие белые вспышки, похожие на солнечные блики, мешали всматриваться.

Тот, кто с ним разговаривал, тоже не был знакомым. Его лицо Коннор хорошо видел, но не узнавал, и оснований доверять его словам не было, но море плескалось так близко, а сеть больше его не удерживала…

Коннор подумал, что там, под водой, его не достанут ни вспышки, ни гул вертолета. Может быть, у людей есть план заманить его из одной ловушки в другую, но соблазн оказаться в морской воде был сильнее страха и осторожности. Коннор подтянулся на руках, оттолкнулся хвостом и перебрался через высокий борт аквариума. Быстро сполз с платформы, в два крупных рывка преодолел шершавый каменный пирс и, не оборачиваясь, юркнул в воду головой вниз.

Дно оказалось совсем близко. Замусоренное, с запахом гнили и нефти; Коннору неприятно было здесь находиться, но он чувствовал направление, в котором вода становилась глубже и чище, и плыл туда в полуметре от этого мерзкого дна — лишь бы подальше от поверхности.

Следы людей на дне не уменьшались, место было полностью испорчено, к таким тритоны обычно не приближались. Коннор пытался ускориться, насколько позволяли оставшиеся силы, вперед его гнало чувство свободы и страх снова встретить людей, но вместо них он вначале почувствовал, а потом увидел впереди тритона.

Через несколько метров Коннор узнал его и остановился, но Иар приблизился сам.

«Следуй за мной», — в его жестах читалась настойчивость пополам с угрозой. — «Немедленно».

Не дожидаясь ответа, Иар поднялся вверх на пару метров и взял левее, и Коннор не нашел в себе решимости его ослушаться. Они плыли долго, миновали несколько кораблей, от которых по дну ползли обширные тени; по пути Коннор поймал рыбину, немного отстал, чтобы с ней расправиться, но снова нагнал Иара и пристроился на полхвоста позади него. Брат был зол, и в целом Коннор понимал его: похоже, Гэвину удалось не только связаться с тритонами, но и сделать нечто, заставившее людей его освободить.

И, судя по настроению Иара, братьям это не слишком нравилось.

Чем дольше они плыли, тем сильнее Коннор напрягался. Дошло уже до того, что он собирался остановить Иара и потребовать объяснений, но брат замедлился сам, взяв курс вверх, к свету и воздуху. Над поверхностью они поднялись одновременно, но пока Коннор осматривался, проверяя, нет ли кого рядом, Иар обернул хвост вокруг хвоста Коннора, сделав такой захват, из которого было не вырваться.

— Подружился, значит, с человеком? — в тон Иара просочились шипящие, змеиные ноты. — Спас его паршивую жизнь?..

— Вижу, ты очень рад меня видеть, брат. — Коннор понял, о чем будет разговор, но поддаваться и принимать роль виноватого не собирался. — Да, я спас его жизнь. Сделал то, на что ты никогда бы не решился.

Коннор не знал, как много известно Иару, но начал отталкиваться от его слов, не имея других подсказок.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я решился ради тебя. Думаешь, благодаря кому ты сейчас здесь, а не в аквариуме, как тупая рыбка? Твое идиотское поведение вынудило нас пойти на союз с людьми, и теперь все они знают, кто мы такие, Коннор! Весь мир, который мы строили сотни лет вдали от них, теперь ничего не стоит!

— Ты не обязан был помогать мне.

— Твой человек плавал туда-сюда с надписью «Это собственность Коннора», по-твоему, никто другой бы этого не заметил? Я уже жалею, что мы просто не прибили обоих, а стали с ними договариваться. Нужно было оставить тебя, раз ты сам сунулся в акулью пасть.

— Ты не мог меня оставить, — Коннор погрустнел. Хвост сжимал его сильно, до боли, но приходилось терпеть, иначе Иар никогда не успокоится. — Я понимаю, что ты меня не любишь, но ты не знал, что я рассказал о нас, поэтому не мог. Я тебя выучил. Ты всем можешь жертвовать, но не своей безопасностью.

— По-твоему, это не жертва безопасностью? Люди нас видели! Коннор, ты слышишь, что я говорю?! Люди! Нас! Видели! Разговаривали с нами! И это — ради тебя? Скажи, ты достоин этого? Или твой человек?! Что вообще было в твоей голове, если ты позволил ему к себе прикасаться?!

Коннор вдруг почувствовал головокружение. Силы начали покидать его, будто Иар высасывал их своим присутствием; в мыслях все перемешалось — Коннор сразу понял, о чем говорит брат, но не смог сообразить, откуда ему известно.

— Ты... про что? — он понадеялся, что Иар все-таки о другом, но ответ был однозначным:

— О «свечении», Коннор. О твоем хвосте. Чем вы с ним занимались, если он знает такие подробности?!

— Это мое дело, чем я с ним занимался! — Коннор попытался вырваться из хватки, но хвост держал крепко, а Иар был сильнее. — Это личное!

— Про твое «личное» теперь знают все! Они из его уст слышали! Коннор, ты больной!

Какую болезнь имел в виду Иар, Коннор знать не хотел. Из-за этого разговора он завелся так сильно, что вместо головокружения уже ощущал пульсацию крови в шее и голове, и говорить с братом больше не хотелось. Хотелось другого.

Коннор ударил его первым, рассчитывая на эффект неожиданности, и не прогадал. Кулак попал Иару по переносице, костяшки тут же разболелись, но эта боль ни капли не отрезвляла. Он дернулся снова, но теперь Иар был готов — он перехватил руку Коннора и ударил другой рукой; Коннор успел повернуться, и кулак тяжело прошелся по уху. Вода замедляла их движения, но высвободиться не получалось, и Коннор не смог сопротивляться, когда Иар нырнул и потянул его за собой ко дну.

Напрягая все оставшиеся силы, Коннор пытался выскользнуть, но тщетно: брат сжимал его двумя кольцами, одно приходилось на место шрама от гарпуна, и хвост, слишком долго лишенный подвижности, не справлялся с нагрузкой.

Борьбу Коннор не прекращал: рвал на хвосте Иара гребни, пока тот не сложил их, царапал его шею, пытаясь добраться до жабр, и даже укусил плечо, из которого синим шлейфом начала расползаться кровь, а потом Иар развернулся, перехватил Коннора и впечатал спиной в скользкий от водорослей камень.

Они были у самого дна.

***  
За тем, как освобождают Коннора, наблюдало полмира — приехавшие в Кейп-Мей заливали прямые трансляции со смартфонов в интернет, «Независимые новости» наряду с десятком других телеканалов снимали с вертолета и вышек в порту, а на катере ждали, пока можно будет сделать сюжет о встрече Коннора с братьями или Гэвином.

Гэвин ждал тоже. Он не хотел сниматься, ему нужно было только увидеть Коннора живым и здоровым… поговорить, конечно, тоже, но Рид мог подождать до момента, когда рядом не будет лишних свидетелей и тем более камер. Увидев на небольшом экране планшета, как тритон выбирается из аквариума и исчезает в воде, Гэвин прикусил губу. Совсем скоро Коннор будет здесь; Иар обещал встретить его и уже уплыл, а Маркус, Саймон и несколько других тритонов оставались неподалеку, в таком же ожидании, как и люди.

Прошло сначала пять минут, потом десять, а Коннор не появился. Гэвин помнил, как быстро он перемещается под водой, и начал подозревать, что Иар решил не выставлять брата на всеобщее обозрение, и забрал его куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы ни всевидящие камеры, ни люди, ни даже Гэвин не могли его обнаружить.

— Эй, Маркус! — Рид крикнул погромче, чтобы тритоны услышали, но вместе с ними к Гэвину обернулись и журналисты, от присутствия которых его подташнивало.

Говорить при всех не хотелось, и Гэвин попробовал изобразить жестами: «Где они?» В ответ Маркус немного помедлил, вглядываясь в катер единственным глазом, а потом все-таки поднял над водой руки ради ответа, который Рида не устраивал: «Не знаю».

— О чем вы разговариваете, Гэвин? — один из журналистов оказался рядом без камеры, но со смартфоном в цепких руках. — Вам сообщили местонахождения Коннора? Он собирается дать интервью?

— Ни он, ни я, никто не собирается давать интервью, — держать маску приятного в общении человека Риду становилось все труднее. — Коннор вернулся домой, можно оставить его наконец в покое. Я тоже задолбался тут торчать.

Попросив Маркуса подождать — его жесты сняли на видео, но больше ничего не спросили, — Гэвин отправился на корму: ему нужно было пересесть на свой катер, пришвартованный за пределами бухты, и отплыть так, чтобы не потащить за собой ораву журналистов, ждущих продолжения спектакля.

Чтобы все это проделать, Гэвину пришлось на моторной лодке добираться до порта и протискиваться сквозь толпу там — со всех сторон сыпались десятки вопросов, словно Рид был всезнающим или лично отвечал за тритонов, — а потом на случайном такси объезжать половину Кейп-Мея. Водитель заломил цену, за которую в другое время Рид бы ему врезал, но ехал быстро, а как только Гэвин вышел, машина сразу развернулась и уехала обратно. Рассудив, что до момента, когда газетчики пронюхают где он, есть еще немного времени, Рид нашел в старом порту свой катер, убедил смотрителя в том, что имеет полное право находиться на его борту, и наконец оказался в открытом море.

Один.

Как в старые-добрые, хмыкнув, подумал он.

Куда плыть, Гэвин не знал. Возвращаться в Кейп-Мей нельзя, его тут же заметят с вертолета и возьмут под прицел очередной видеокамеры. А он ведь просил Маркуса остаться там — видимо, тритон его возвращения не дождется… Как же теперь Гэвину узнать, где Коннор с Иаром, или хотя бы один тритон, сумевший бы их найти?..

Голова понемногу начинала болеть. Накатывала усталость, Гэвин смотрел в точку, где волнующееся море сходилось со светлым небом, и заставлял себя соображать. Он может снова плавать с полотном на штормовом якоре, нужно только достать его и снова повесить, но сколько такое плавание займет? И кто, после всеобщей огласки, захочет к нему подниматься и разговаривать?..

Значит, нужно что-то другое.

Проверить прежнее место? Навестить скалу?.. Просто ждать?..

Достав телефон, Рид проверил последние новости — может быть, Коннор уже и так появился в порту, а он здесь зря мерзнет и штаны просиживает; но нет, тритонов там больше не было. В новостях по-прежнему крутили кадры освобождения Коннора, потом ушлые журналисты пытались пробиться в офис Управления, чтобы взять интервью… им ничего не удавалось, но Гэвин вдруг вспомнил, что у него есть то, чего нет у журналистов.

Номер телефона немецкой крысы. Как его звали, Герберт, Гилберт?.. Не важно! Главное, что Рид записал его и оставил, потому что он редко удаляет что-то из телефона.

Поднявшись на ноги, Рид схватился за леер — катер встал поперек волн и сильно раскачивался, — и позвонил. Связь могла не дотянуться, абонент мог оказаться недоступным, или, запуганный ажиотажем вокруг Управления, мог просто игнорировать вызов, но немец все-таки ответил:

— Да, Гэвин? Вы тоже хотите получить интервью?

Рид помедлил, разом вспомнив, как крупно кинул ученых, чтобы заварить всю ту кашу, которую сам теперь расхлебывал. Должно быть, в Управлении хотели бы получить его труп, нанизанный на мачту — уж очень много проблем свалилось на них именно его стараниями.

Черт. Не лучшее подспорье для звонка.

— А вы хотите получить право на изучение тритонов с их добровольного согласия? — Гэвин зашел с козыря, который сам же и придумал, вдохновленный тем, что сказал в первом обращении Иар.

В разговоре повисла пауза, и Рид не понимал, поверил ему немец или нет. Ответил он коротко и логично, так, как Гэвин и ждал:

— Конечно, я этого хочу.

— Тогда скажите, что додумались повесить на тритона трекер, прежде чем отпустить его.

Потому что если нет — Коннора можно будет искать в Атлантическом океане до скончания веков.


	12. Chapter 12

Если бы Гэвин узнал о трекере как-то иначе, он был бы первым пришедшим под офисы Управления со старыми покрышками, чтобы там их поджечь. Потому что выходило нечестно — они отпустили тритона, но начали следить за ним, а зачем? Чтобы выяснить места обитания остальных? Чтобы потом поймать его и вернуть в знакомый аквариум?..

Гэвин не понимал, как будет выполнять свою часть обещания, но соглашался на все условия. Поставил факсимильную подпись на электронный документ, обязывающий его оказывать содействие Управлению в отношении вопросов с тритонами — теперь на листе были не только его имя с фамилией, но и полные паспортные данные, которые Рид лично туда вписал. Прошлый обман ему тоже припомнили, но без конкретизации: немец просто дал понять, что не забыл ни о чем, и Гэвину стало ясно, что нарушение условий ему выйдет боком.

Но о том, что будет завтра, Рид редко волновался раньше времени. Полчаса он потратил на все подписи и загрузку программы для ноутбука, которая позволяла видеть индикатор вживленного в тритона трекера. Тот, связанный со спутником, помигивал редко и слабо, ведь масса воды не позволяла сигналу свободно тянуться от одной точки к другой. Гэвин зафиксировал координаты, вбил их в программу навигации катера, и вдруг оказалось, что Коннор находится совсем рядом, всего в шестнадцати милях к юго-востоку.

Совсем не возле Кейп-Мея, где его выпустили. Это насторожило Гэвина, взволновало — не похитил ли его кто-нибудь, не попал ли тритон в неприятности?.. Он совершенно точно был жив, Рид своими глазами видел, как он выбрался из фургона и исчез в море, но что, если ему стало плохо уже там, в воде?

Точка на карте океана оставалась неподвижной, и Гэвин взял на нее курс, даже не представляя, с чем придется столкнуться.

На месте Рид оказался уже через десять минут, выжав из мотора максимум его возможностей. Остановив катер, он сверился с навигацией: здесь не было островов или возвышенностей, кораблей или барж. Только волны и ветер, и солнце в решете белых облаков.

— Коннор!

Крик разнесся далеко вокруг, но не получил отклика. Рид и не надеялся, что тритон услышит, ведь вода с трудом пропускала звуки; это был эмоциональный возглас, пустой и не несущий смысла. Очевидно, что Коннор если и здесь, то под водой, на неизвестной глубине, а Рид без акваланга и костюма, поэтому нет надежды его отыскать.

А если немецкий крысюк обманул Рида в ответ? Отомстил? Дал координаты не тритоньего трекера, а маячка, посаженного на какого-то дельфина или кальмара?.. И теперь они сидят в своих белоснежных халатах и смеются над ним, доверчивым идиотом, который еще и документы во второй раз подписал…

Гэвин завел мотор, сердясь на обман, который сам только что придумал, но уплывать не стал. Он медленно пустил катер вперед, вглядываясь по обе стороны от кормы — план состоял в том, чтобы охватить территорию в несколько миль вокруг основной точки: может быть, Коннор встретится по дороге. Рид не знал, что станет делать, если не найдет его. Может, поплывет назад. Там, на суше, появились другие новости за время, пока он не следил. Коннор мог уже приплыть с Иаром в Кейп-Мей, или правительство договорилось о чем-то с тритонами, или произошло еще что-то, меняющее ход истории.

Или коллеги из Департамента пытаются с ним связаться.

Или фан-клуб Коннора ждет на берегу своего кумира. Предполагать можно вечно — Рида пугали возможные изменения в штатах, и в этом была еще одна причина, по которой он не хотел возвращаться.

***  
Ни Коннор, ни Иар не слышали, как Рид звал тритона по имени, но оба уловили вибрацию мотора. По ней же поняли, в какую сторону движется судно, насколько оно крупное и как скоро проплывет наверху. Поскольку это не подводная лодка, волноваться было не о чем, и они не отвлеклись от своего занятия — Коннор пытался удержать Иара как можно дальше от себя, пока тот орудовал хвостом, лишая брата возможности сбежать.

Разговора под водой не получалось. У обоих были заняты и хвосты и руки, брови одинаково морщились, а губы стискивались в полосы; жабры раздувались, пытаясь ухватить побольше воды, а гребни на хвосте топорщились горизонтально — их кромкой можно было ранить, если бы хоть один подставился.

Дракой это не назвать — так, противостояние двух братьев. Иар поддавался, Коннор это ощущал, когда его мышцы слабели, а по хвосту пробегала судорога из-за того, как сильно он напрягался. Иар, наверное, просто зол, взбешен, но не ненавидит. Захотел бы убить, уже бы сделал это: не даром же он встречал Коннора с пустыми руками, без крюка, щита с острой каймой или другого оружия.

Сказать бы ему, чтобы закруглялся. Сказать бы, что можно поговорить по-нормальному…

Их лица одновременно накрыла медленная тень. Поползла по камням, прочертила глубину; вибрация начала доноситься совсем рядом — мотор работал на редких оборотах и судно никуда не торопилось. Коннор задрал голову, перестав следить за Иаром. Из его положения можно было разглядеть только темное дно катера, никаких подробностей, кроме размера, но Коннору и этого хватило. Слишком сильно катер напоминал две предыдущие яхты Гэвина, а ведь за первой тритон следил так долго, что знал подробностей больше, чем кто угодно другой. Нет, это не была «Сцилла», но узнавание все равно дернуло сердце легкой болью, захотелось подняться, наплевав на правила и риски, и посмотреть.

Двухсекундное промедление, а Иар уже сжал пальцы на шее Коннора. Жабры тяжело задвигались в его хватке, мышцы сократились, но Коннор сдержал себя и вместо того, чтобы начать отбиваться, посмотрел брату в лицо, прямо и серьезно.

Теперь его руки были свободны, чтобы говорить.

«Достаточно», — начал он, но Иар даже не подумал остановиться. Воздуха становилось меньше, но Коннор не чувствовал головокружения, только боль от того, как сильно Иар держит. Не дождавшись реакции, тритон продолжил: — «Брат, стой. Я устал. Нужно поговорить серьезно».

Он видел в глазах Иара ту же ярость, что и вначале, но теперь к ней примешалось сомнение. Складка между бровями немного разгладилась, уголки губ, прежде сжатых до белого, немного опустились. Коннор вдруг понял, что Иар переживал за него гораздо сильнее, чем показывал, а может и любил его так, как все нормальные братья.

«Пожалуйста. Я устал».

В запасе был еще один жест, который показывал Гэвин — «кончается воздух». Коннор и подумать не мог, что однажды захочет воспользоваться этим обозначением, но в памяти всплыло положение рук и пальцев, и он едва не повторил его, чем наверняка разгневал бы Иара еще больше. Но тот уже смягчился, его руки стали податливее, а потом отпустили, и Коннор глотнул наконец воды, полузакрыв глаза от удовольствия.

Тень прошла мимо. Катер удалялся.

«Там человек», — быстро обозначил Коннор. — «Нужно подняться».

«Твой?»

Вопроса Коннор не ожидал. Можно было рассчитывать на новый поток обвинений насчет людей и связавшегося с ними придурка, ждать угроз в адрес себя и Гэвина, но никак не такого короткого и емкого замечания.

Коннору показалось, что он и сам не знает ответ. Что Иар вообще подразумевал, спрашивая, его ли это человек?.. Все еще шутит о надписи, с которой Гэвину пришлось плавать по океану? Или поддевает его насчет близости? Или в этот раз Иар серьезен? Его лицо, по-обыкновению спокойное, уже лишившееся следов злости, не помогало определиться с ответом.

«Да», — решился Коннор. — «Мой человек».

Никогда прежде два этих жеста не стояли рядом — ни в его руках, ни в руках других тритонов. Коннор успел удивиться тому, как легко пальцы перетекают из первого слова во второе, а потом Иар расслабил хвост, Коннор почувствовал свободу и вместо того, чтобы тут же рвануть догонять катер, порывисто обнял брата, смыкая руки за его спиной и один раз оборачивая кольцом хвост.

Иар на объятия не ответил, но и возражать не стал. Через мгновение Коннор уже плыл вперед и вверх, догоняя тень и больше не опасаясь — там, на борту, мог стоять кто угодно: хоть ученые, хоть туристы, хоть браконьеры, но он чувствовал, что появившийся прямо над ним катер не может быть совпадением.

Это Гэвин, который нашел его снова, который пришел за ним так же, как в тот аквариум; который его освободил.

Мышцы болели от усталости, когда Коннор наконец всплыл над поверхностью. Катер был в десяти метрах впереди, с этого расстояния глаза тритона различали только цветные пятна, и он видел человеческий силуэт на корме, но не узнавал его. Набрав в грудь воздуха, он захотел крикнуть, позвать по имени, но сдержался, в последний момент уступив инстинкту самосохранения.

Тогда Гэвин позвал его сам.

— Окунь! Я же знал, что ты будешь здесь! — человек орал во все горло, махал руками над головой, выражая крайнюю степень эмоциональности. — Дуй сюда! Или нет, я сейчас остановлюсь!

Гэвин побежал к приборной панели, чтобы заглушить мотор, а Коннор смело поплыл вперед, только один раз обернувшись. Иара нигде не было — наверное, следил за ним из-под воды, оставаясь незамеченным.

— Гэвин! — Коннор ухватился за свисающий по левому борту канат, ведь строение кормы не позволяло за нее зацепиться. — Мне можно как-нибудь подняться к тебе? Я хочу наверх. Ты один?

— Я один, Кон, — на лице человека, когда Коннор наконец смог рассмотреть его, вместе с усталостью отражалось такое же облегчение, какое испытывал сам Коннор. — Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

Сил у Коннора после длительного плавания и изнуряющей борьбы почти не осталось, и Гэвину пришлось сбросить на воду резиновый плот, через который тритон забрался, хватаясь за канаты, на корму. На палубу подниматься не стал, оставшись там и полностью подобрав под себя хвост, чтобы Иару неповадно было следить за ним снизу; о брате он ни слова не сказал, но эта тема поднялась сама:

— Твой брат сперва показался мне мерзким типом, Кон. Как вы можете быть так непохожи друг на друга? Он мне плечо проколол! Угрожал вообще убить!

— Это у него было хорошее настроение, — успокоил его Коннор, замечая, что все время держится близко к Гэвину, даже трогает его руку. — Мог бы и убить. Я… потом пожалел, что отправил тебя к нему, знаешь.

— Ты хотел пожертвовать собой, как идиот, — Гэвин улыбался и гладил его хвост, сев рядом на единственное свободное место, где этого хвоста не было.

— А плохого для всех не хотел.

Тритон улыбался, но теперь на лице отразилась грусть. Словно только сейчас до него начала доходить суть проблемы, которая перед ними стояла. Проблемы глобальной, опасной и щекотливой — один неверный шаг, и все свалится в морскую бездну. А дальше война, в которой победитель очевиден.

— Как вышло, так вышло, — Гэвин уверенно кивнул, изучающе разглядывая торс Коннора, его лицо и шею, основание хвоста. — Ну тебя эти суки и потрепали…

— О, это не они, — вынужденно признался тритон. — Я немного повздорил с Иаром.

— Иар!

— Но мы уже все уладили.

— Скажи, что ты как следует его отмудохал!

— Он сильнее и крупнее меня, а я был уставшим, так что наоборот. Но он меня отпустил, когда мы увидели тень катера. Думаю, он знал, что ты за мной придешь.

Коннор все не мог избавиться от состояния восторга — настоящим чудом было то, что Гэвин отыскал его посреди океана и в подходящий момент прошел на катере ровно над тем местом, где Иар сдавливал руками его шею. О следящем устройстве он даже не подозревал, и Гэвин по его сияющему взгляду понял, что раскрывать глаза на правду сейчас не стоит. Радостный тритон выглядел замечательно, и Гэвин был счастлив видеть его живым и свободным.

— Ты голоден? Думаю, тебе надо отдохнуть. — Гэвин наконец перестал гладить хвост и сцепил руки перед собой в замок. — В ближайшее время всюду будет неспокойно. Мы с твоим братаном заварили огромную кашу, люди теперь о вас знают и хотят взаимодействовать.

Вкратце Гэвин объяснил, как все происходило и чего теперь можно ожидать от людей. Для Коннора понятие организаций по защите окружающей среды было темным и расплывчатым, но Гэвин в общих чертах обрисовал, как это работает. О популярности Коннора среди людей он тоже упомянул, но тритона это напугало — он хорошо помнил, как выглядят ученые сквозь толстые борта аквариума, и сама мысль о разговорах с кем-то другим заставляла его напрягаться.

Что ж, переговоры придется вести Иару, Маркусу или кому-нибудь еще. Коннор наверняка останется символом для людей, никто о нем так просто не забудет, но сейчас Гэвин был согласен всячески ограждать Коннора от чужого внимания. Он был эгоистом и хотел оставить право разговаривать с ним только себе, ведь это ему тритон когда-то помог, ему он доверился так, как еще нескоро другой из них доверится человеку.

— Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.

Гэвина выдернуло из мыслей, вернуло в реальность, где Коннор стрелял в него темными глазами из-под ресниц.

— Не верил, что это ты, когда увидел первый раз. Вдруг это все мне казалось.

— Они использовали транквилизатор, чтобы тебя успокоить или усыпить. Так делают, чтобы крупные животные не дрались, и их можно было перемещать и обследовать. Что они сделали с тобой еще?

— Я не знаю, — Коннору неприятно было вспоминать, поэтому он отделывался простыми словами и минимумом подробностей. — Я много спал.

— Кон, тебе ничего не отрезали? Всякие плавники на месте?

Хвост тяжело шевельнулся, часть его переместилась Гэвину на колени, и он начал поглаживать по чешуе пальцами: это простое движение успокаивающе действовало на обоих.

— Плавники на месте. Мне не было больно, Гэвин. Я испытывал другое.

Коннор по-прежнему избегал подробностей, но уже по его голосу Гэвин многое понял. Уточнять расхотелось, возникло другое желание — обнять Коннора, защитить его, уберечь от потрясений сейчас и охранять от них в будущем, хотя бы пока тритон полностью не восстановится. Сколько времени уйдет на это, трудно представить, но Гэвин по своему обыкновению не загадывал наперед, довольствуясь настоящим.

В настоящем Коннор обнял его сам, привалился горячей головой к плечу и умолк, как будто засыпая, а Гэвин сидел, бездумно водя руками то вдоль его спины, то по хвосту, пока солнце не зашло за тучу у горизонта. На катере стало темно и холодно, ветер усилился, море собралось волнами и раскачало катер, намекая, что засиживаться на одном месте не нужно.

Гэвин осторожно позвал Коннора, немного потряс за плечо, чтобы разбудить:

— Хэй, красавчик, хватит дрыхнуть. Нас ждут великие дела.

— Не хочу дел, — Коннор зевнул широко и долго, по-кошачьи, и в конце замечательно клацнул зубами, среди которых проглядывали короткие резцы. — Хочу плавать с тобой и смотреть фильмы.

Гэвин невольно улыбнулся, ведь тритон уже не в первый раз говорил ему простые, но по-настоящему приятные вещи.

— Тогда дела будут у меня, а ты пока поплаваешь, отдохнешь, поешь любимую рыбу с медузами и все такое.

— Ты не можешь остаться?

Именно об этом Гэвин долго думал, прежде чем прийти к выводу, что нет, он не может. Слишком велико было искушение махнуть на все рукой и остаться в море; пусть бы все вопросы с прессой, правительством, полицией, Управлением и прочими решал кто-то другой. Крис, например, или Иар, или кого там успели по вопросу тритонов уполномочить. Но где-то на Конноре до сих пор оставался трекер, и это значило, что как минимум одна крыса может их в любой момент вычислить. Поэтому Гэвин не мог задерживаться — нужно разрешить несколько важных вопросов, прежде чем Коннор действительно станет свободным.

Коннору об этом он не сказал — лучше пусть не волнуется. Наверное, Иар и так многим с ним поделится. А не он, так кто-нибудь еще: Гэвин своими глазами убедился, что тритонов бывает много.

— Я не останусь, но вернусь сюда снова, — успокоил его Гэвин, почесывая в подсохших волосах рядом с ухом. — Сколько времени нужно, чтобы ты восстановился?

Серьезно задумавшись, тритон льнул к его руке и кусал губы, его взгляд бегал по палубе и неизменно утыкался в волны, и Гэвин оглядывался, чтобы узнать, кого же он среди них видит.

— Несколько дней, — решил он. — Два или три. Или четыре.

— Три, — определил Гэвин, выбирая среднее. — Через три дня я сюда приплыву, идет? А тебя пока попрошу не приближаться нигде к берегу, Кон. Сможешь ты это сделать?

— С большим удовольствием.

Он даже вопросов задавать не стал. Гэвину сделалось грустно, снова захотелось придушить белохалатных крыс голыми руками, но он себя осадил: не убивать их придется, а сотрудничать.

— Я возьму с собой фильмы. Будет, чем заняться.

Наблюдая за тем, как Коннор расправляет хвост, потягиваясь, и соскальзывает с кормы в воду, Гэвин понимал, что и сам не в курсе, сумеет ли вернуться через положенные три дня. На берегу его могут ждать какие угодно новости, даже те, с которыми он не справится, и что он станет делать в этом случае — ясно не было.

***  
Следующие три недели были наполнены нововведениями. Специальный правительственный комитет разрабатывал законопроекты, относящиеся к тритонам, взаимодействию с ними и их защите, Управление океанических исследований опубликовало официальный документ, который можно было назвать извинением перед Коннором. Они же представили троих экспертов для отдела по взаимоотношениям с тритонами, и мнение общественности о них начало меняться. Покрышки, по крайней мере, перед их офисом больше никто не жег и не собирался.

Гэвин принимал участие в переговорах с Иаром и Маркусом, ему доверяли так, будто он официально был назначен парламентером — а он не был и ни капли этого не хотел. Когда немец дернулся предложить ему официальную должность, Рид шатнулся от него, будто от огня, и сказал, что делает все добровольно и не хочет ничем себя связывать.

С Коннором за это время Гэвин увиделся только несколько раз. Приплыл через три дня, как обещал, пересказал новости, затем они поговорили втроем с Иаром — братья больше не ссорились, хотя и особенно дружными не выглядели. Глядя на них, Гэвин с тревогой понимал, что и ему рано или поздно придется переговорить с Элайджей, но пока что имелась масса поводов этого не делать.

Коннор и в официальных переговорах успел принять участие. С ним записали небольшое интервью, которое Гэвин раз за разом пересматривал — там тритон опирался на деревянный пирс небольшого порта, солнечные блики блистали на серебристой чешуе, и он немного улыбался, отвечая на вопросы. После этого видео, Рид был уверен, его фан-клуб увеличился втрое.

В начале четвертой недели дел у Рида поубавилось. Он успел съездить в Департамент, откуда его только чудом не уволили, и даже написал заявление на отпуск за свой счет. Фаулер особенно не упрямился — морда Гэвина успела примелькаться в новостях, и Департамент от этого только выигрывал, поднимая собственную популярность.

Гэвин планировал немного позже написать заявление на перевод в морскую полицию, которую только-только начали формировать на базе городских патрулей и береговой охраны, но пока до этого было далеко, и у Рида оставалось последнее незавершенное дело.

Он крутил мобильник в руках, поворачивая его то так, то эдак. Номер был вбит под коротким «Э», и Рид гипнотизировал букву так, словно именно она, а не тот, кого она обозначала, обязана ответить на его мысленные призывы.

Ну, думал он, все еще не решаясь, Коннор ведь сумел как-то со своим братцем поладить. Иар та еще сука агрессивная, Элайджа в этом плане и в подметки ему не годится. Зато во многих других опережает на порядок, и Гэвин перебирал их ссоры одну за другой, будто бусины на четках. Вот они знакомятся подростками, выясняют, что у них общая мать-кукушка, подбросившая Гэвина одному папаше, а Элайджу другому. Вот они дерутся за лучшее место в комнате, когда отец четко дает понять — жить им придется вместе, по-другому никак.

Вот Гэвин в шестнадцать сбегает из дома; вот он возвращается спустя месяц, потрепанный и злой. Вот отец срывается на нем, на Элайдже, на их собаке, на соседском автомобиле.

Вот снова драка, теперь уже с отцом. Лицо Гэвина в крови, Элайджа обнимает его и не отходит ни на шаг, даже когда старшего Рида увозят копы. Ссора, в которой Гэвин срывает голос; пятичасовое судебное заседание; родная тетка Элайджи, переехавшая к ним жить. Вот Гэвин уговаривает брата уехать из штата, когда тюремный срок подходит к концу; поезд с расшатанными креслами, три дня вместе, а потом Элайджа уезжает один — к кому, куда? Гэвин даже не спрашивал его. У каждого своя дорога, что их вообще объединяет?

Ответа он не знал. Должно быть, неведомая сила время от времени играла с ними, то притягивая ближе друг к другу, то отшвыривая, как будто сталкивая полюса магнита и проверяя, что из этого получится.

Позвонить он не решался до ночи, изводил себя мыслями, предположениями, строил диалог с воображаемой копией брата, но ни разу не почувствовал себя готовым. Наконец усталость притупила эмоции и заставила Гэвина договориться с гордостью: он позвонит сейчас, в два ночи — может, Элайджа и не ответит, — а в награду разрешит себе поспать на пару часов дольше. Нервы скажут ему спасибо, будет хоть немного пользы.

Элайджа поднял трубку после второго сигнала. Его голос, по-обыкновению выверенный до спокойствия, не выдавал удивления:

— Я ждал тебя раньше, Гэв.

— Мало ли, что ты ждал, — рефлекторно огрызнулся Рид. — Мог бы и представить, сколько у меня сейчас забот.

— Я могу, — сознался Элайджа. — Был не раз в центре внимания.

— Ну-ну, «человек года»…

Усталость не давала Гэвину взаправду сердиться на брата. Да только ли она? Рид прошел за последний месяц через многое и знал, что без помощи Элайджи ничего бы не было. Он не то что до людей не достучался бы — даже денег не смог бы наскрести на катер!

Но деньги второстепенное. Зелени у Элайджи одолжить можно всегда, наступить бы на гордость. Важнее была его публичная поддержка, не стоившая Камски ни копейки, но говорившая яснее и громче любой долларовой суммы.

— Чего ты поддержал меня?

Трубка умолкла, но Гэвин ждал, ведь сам ответа найти не мог. А ещё потому, что говорить с братом оказалось не так неприятно, как он вообразил — из-за того, что через телефон, или еще почему.

— Ты мудила, Гэв, но у тебя бывают просветления. Может, на тебя сходит озарение или планеты правильно встают, но иногда ты совершаешь такие поступки, что я не могу не гордиться тобой.

Гэвин прикусил губу, сдерживая комментарий о том, куда Элайджа может вставить свою гордость.

— Я смотрел твое видео и не узнавал тебя. Я обычно когда лицо твоё вижу, сразу думаю — придурок какой, а тут другое… «Брат». Такой же, каким я тебя в тот раз запомнил, только старше на двадцать лет.

— Да и замес крупнее, — Гэвин вздохнул, падая на незастеленную с прошлой недели кровать спиной. — Могло не кончиться разбитой мордой.

— Могло, — согласился Элайджа. — Расскажешь, как оно там?

И Гэвин рассказал, часто перемешивая речь с матом, приправляя ее эмоциями и хриплым, порой злорадным смехом. Рассказал о журналистах, осаждающих его как знаменитость, об ученых крысах (чертовски умных и, как выяснилось, адекватных), о катерах и портах, принимающих его с распростертыми объятиями. О тритонах, узнающих его в лицо, о том, как один из них при первой встрече впаял крюком в гэвиново плечо, но потом все равно оказался нормальным типом. О Конноре; но мало и осторожно, будто Элайджа мог передать всё ненасытным журналюгам, которых и сам не любил.

К концу рассказа веки налились тяжестью, открывать их стало невыносимо трудно, и Рид понял — нужно закругляться, иначе скоро он вовсе перестанет соображать, что и кому говорит.

— Заезжай в гости, — прощаясь, предложил Элайджа, — если сможешь выкроить время.

— Ага, посмотрим, — Рид отмахнулся, зная, что ни в какие «гости» к Элайдже не придет. Раньше от одной мысли об этом его бы перекосило, но сейчас идея побывать в хоромах без повода, просто чтобы выпить чаю, выглядела нормальной, пусть и не самой лучшей. — Спокойной ночи, богема.

— Спокойной ночи, Гэв.

— И спасибо тебе за все, — быстро добавил Рид, сразу сбрасывая вызов.

Через пару минут он уже спал, одетый и кое-как накрывшийся одеялом.

***  
Для того, чтобы снова повстречаться с Коннором, больше не нужно брать катер и плыть в открытое море. Власти отдали тритонам заказник Вассо, бухту Вассо-Саунд и часть Тайби-айленда, порезанного водой так часто, что люди не могли там ни жить, ни строить. Тритоны начали обустраивать для себя поселение, наполовину расположенное в море — их было не больше сотни, потому что многие до сих пор не доверяли людям и боялись их, но Коннор одним из первых высказал желание там поселиться.

Журналистов к Тайби-айленду не подпускали, въезд с материковой части патрулировала охрана, водные подходы проверяла морская полиция, но Гэвина на контрольно-пропускном знали в лицо и даже пропуск уже не требовали.

Он оставил автомобиль на единственной парковке и дальше пошел пешком, засунув руки в карманы куртки и нацепив на одно плечо рюкзак. Он еще не видел дом Коннора, но рассчитывал сегодня побывать там, а для того, чтобы найти тритона, он остановился в заливе Халф-Мун-Крик и, заметив кое-кого из братьев Коннора, позвал их. К Гэвину они привыкли, и двое вызвалось сопроводить его до нужного дома, ведь любящие уединение тритоны жили на изрядном отдалении друг от друга.

Коннор нашелся в получасе дороги, в устье Уилмингтона. Издалека заметив моторную лодку, он вынырнул и поплыл навстречу, так что Рид заглушил двигатель, чтобы случайно его не ранить — хвост Коннора окреп уже достаточно, но хрупкие гребни нужно было беречь.

— Все готово! — издали прокричал он. — Почти целый дом! Знаешь, что там еще есть?

Гэвин не знал, но заулыбался из-за того, как сияло лицо Коннора — в его доме могло быть что угодно, если оно так сильно радовало тритона.

— В душе не ебу, Кон. Что там?

В моторке были весла, но Гэвин их не трогал, зная, что Коннор вот-вот схватится за трос, тянущийся от носа, и потащит легонькую посудину за собой быстрее, чем смог бы Рид.

— Там… — Коннор поплыл торопливее, оставляя за лодкой полосы расходящихся волн. — Специальное место для тебя. Оно сухое, есть окна… Те люди спрашивали всех, чем помочь, когда мы строили, и я рассказал им, как хочу сделать, а они все отлично сделали.

— И что за это попросили? — в груди у Гэвина потеплело от мысли, что в доме Коннора и для него найдется угол; приятно оказалось знать, что тритон об этом позаботился, что думал о Гэвине в то время, когда у него и других забот было предостаточно.

— Фотографии. Любят они фотографироваться. Обнял одного хвостом, он пришел в восторг.

— Эй!

— Да, да, я потом уже решил, что теперь обнимать только тебя буду.

— Обнимать тебе понравилось, что ли? Да еще и каких-то левых мудаков!

— Они мне помогли, Гэвин, не ревнуй.

— Ха! — Рид покачал головой и заткнулся. Раньше, он был уверен, Коннор и слова такого не знал — «ревность». Быстро же он учится! Сколько всего нахватался!

После устья реки Коннор свернул налево, добрался до канала, названия которого Рид не знал, и наконец подплыл к берегу. Там уже виден был свежий деревянный сруб — светлые бревна, связанные толстыми веревками, длинный настил, уходящий в воду и держащийся на нескольких опорах. Первый «этаж» дома тоже наполовину тонул в воде, зато второй, куда вели три огромные ступени, удобные разве что для тритонов, поднимался высоко над поверхностью. Гэвин увидел широкое незастекленное окно: похоже, именно там и было «место», которое Коннор ему обещал.

Гэвин рассчитывал увидеть пустые комнаты, но оказалось, что рядом с окном лежал широкий матрац, стояла этажерка с ячейками, частично заполненными всяким барахлом — Коннор собирал здесь ракушки и другие мелочи, как прежде делал в пещере. Рид, только увидев эту конструкцию, решил, что в следующий раз принесет с собой что-нибудь памятное и поставит его на самое видное место: пусть будет.

— Уютно, но мало у тебя вещей, — оценил Гэвин, усаживаясь на матрац. Коннор, ловко забравшись по ступеням, обосновался рядом, заливая пол водой, и успел обвить хвостом ноги Гэвина, а руками опереться на его колени. Рид фыркнул: личное пространство Коннор любил, раз поставил себе дом на отшибе, но в присутствии Гэвина что-то менялось.

Или тритон просто впустил его в это пространство. Сделал Гэвина его частью.

— Какие еще нужны вещи?

— Хм, ну… — жил бы здесь человек, и Рид сходу вспомнил бы с десяток полезных штуковин, но Коннор в них не нуждался, и в голову пришло одно: — Экран. Знаешь, такое белое полотно на стене… Хех, да откуда тебе знать. Я сам все устрою. Экран, значит, и проектор. Только электричества нет, но и с этим что-то придумаю.

Он вообразил себе солнечные батареи на крыше, тяжелые жалюзи на окнах, чтобы во время просмотра фильмов уличный свет не мешал. Можно еще столик, чтобы класть туда еду, и холодильник, чтобы ее хранить. Не помешала бы ванна, но Коннору она без надобности, а Гэвин, так и быть, справится. Рядом река, вода из-за близости океана немного соленая, но сойдет.

— Расскажи, как вы тут обживаетесь, — попросил Гэвин, поглаживая мелкую чешую у конца хвоста.

Ответ Коннора обещал затянуться, но сегодня Рид никуда не спешил. И завтра, и послезавтра тоже.

Утром Гэвин проснулся рано — в комнате стало слишком светло из-за солнечных лучей. Из окна, поднявшись на локтях, он увидел Коннора, мастерящего из сухого тростника плетень; его руки двигались ловко и быстро, так что Рид загляделся и некоторое время молчал. Потом встал и поплелся вниз, рассчитывая вместо душа нырнуть в прохладную речную воду.

— Эй, Кон. Что там на дне?

— Ил, — отозвался тритон, отвлекаясь от дела. — Немного водорослей, камней мало.

— Глубоко?

— Как целый хвост.

Это Гэвина устраивало, и он, подойдя к краю настила, поднял над головой руки.

— Смотри, как могу! — полуприсев, он оттолкнулся и сиганул в воду головой вниз, подняв намного больше брызг, чем обычно Коннор.

Тритон проследил за ним взглядом и юркнул под воду сам, в считанные секунды добираясь до настила. Обхватив торс Гэвина хвостом, он поднял его над поверхностью, но и там не отпустил.

— Я так рад, что мы теперь можем открыто плавать вместе. И что не страшно до тебя так дотрагиваться.

Хватка усилилась, Гэвин почувствовал, как ему становится тесно и жарко от этой близости. Он старался смотреть Коннору в лицо, но взгляд соскальзывал на грудь, оглаживал твердые соски и неумолимо полз вниз. С этим нужно было что-то делать, и Рид не нашел ничего более умного, чем сказать:

— Но сейчас-то ты не светишься.

На что Коннор, дополнительно обняв его руками, ответил:

— Солнце слишком яркое, тебе не видно.

Потом у Рида не было времени присматриваться. Он первым поцеловал Коннора, протолкнувшись языком в его рот: тритон до сих пор был немного наивен в поцелуях, но в остальном проявлял удивительную сноровку. Миг, и его хвост успел сменить положение, протиснувшись между ногами Гэвина и обвиваясь как-то по-сложному, но мягко и удобно. Сам Рид уже не держался на воде, полностью полагаясь на силу Коннора, никакая дополнительная точка опоры ему была не нужна.

— Я не очень хорошо знаком с человеческой анатомией лично, — сразу после поцелуя заметил Коннор, — но те, которые здесь строили, объяснили мне некоторые моменты…

— Ты спрашивал про секс у строителей? — уточнил Рид, запутавшись, то ли бледнеть от таких новостей, то ли краснеть.

— Я осторожно. Не конкретно. Просто спросил, как вести себя, если мне нравится человеческий мужчина и он будет не против близкого контакта. Они не догадались, о ком я.

— О да, — саркастично фыркнул Гэвин. — Никто ведь не знает, с каким человеческим мужчиной ты общаешься.

Он не чувствовал злости или страха, было просто смешно, а еще тепло — Коннор, этот наивный и непосредственный тритон, не скрывал свои чувства. Для Гэвина это было в новинку, вместе с Коннором он тоже учился быть открытым если не перед всем миром, то перед одним конкретным тритоном.

— Они мне все объяснили. — Руки Коннора спустились по спине Рида и дотронулись до плавок, потянули их вниз. Хвост расслабился, отпустил ноги, перехватил за талию, его конец приподнял под колени, и через несколько секунд Гэвин уже чувствовал себя незащищенным из-за полной обнаженности.

Это чувство быстро пропало, стоило хвосту снова обернуться вокруг ног, предусмотрительно поудобнее их раздвинув. Коннор прижался к его промежности, Гэвин дернулся от двух вещей сразу — шибануло возбуждением и страхом, и он поторопился сказать:

— Подожди, эй, день на дворе, это так не делается, не сейчас…

— Еще они объяснили, как понять, когда у мужчины возбуждение, — поделился Коннор, обнимая рукой гэвинов член. — Вижу, оно у тебя сейчас, хотя на дворе и день.

Спорить с выводом Гэвин не стал, потому что да, возбуждение было, и стоило теплым пальцам коснуться чувствительной кожи, как оно возросло и потребовало себя удовлетворить. Рид чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, так много было нюансов: как они будут в воде, где взять смазку, за что ему держаться, но Коннор больше не позволял разговаривать, постоянно целуя, кусая острыми зубами губы, всюду гладя и согревая.

Объяснили ему неплохо, и Коннор начал использовать пальцы, только выбравшись вместе с Гэвином на нижнюю часть деревянного настила. Его хвост настоящим клубком обвился вокруг Гэвина, он был со всех сторон, словно удлинившись в несколько раз, а на самом деле тесно и компактно сжимая. Гребни сложились и почти исчезли, поэтому Гэвин только догадывался о том, что трогает их, когда хватался за хвост, перебирал по нему пальцами, выискивая чувствительные места. О смазке говорить не понадобилось, она оказалась естественной и такой же теплой, как тело тритона; его член недолго терся рядом, а потом толкнулся внутрь, и Коннор весь подобрался, засияв так, что никакое солнце не помешало это увидеть.

Коннор дотрагивался до него, узнавая и изучая, пробовал целовать грудь и шею, покусывал кожу там, где ему казалось удобным, а приникая ко рту - мягко надавливал языком, проводил между губами, раздвигая их и делая поцелуй глубоким или быстрым, болезненным или жадным.

Гэвин, вначале цеплявшийся за тритона, расслабился, откинул назад голову, сообразив, что хвост тянется отовсюду, защищает, держит, контролирует. Никогда в жизни его не обнимали с такой любовью и заботой, и уж точно не трахали так сильно, сладко и долго — он все думал, когда Коннор устанет, но тот двигался, менял темп, разворачивал Гэвина, сжимал его ягодицы, член, шею, запястья, и продолжал, пока мозги у Рида совсем не закоротило, а голос не стал хрипнуть от слишком частых стонов.

Тело совсем ослабло, Рид вжался лбом в тритоний хвост и отпустил себя, доверился и заскользил по течению, и перемена состояния наверняка была заметной, ведь Коннор задвигался быстрее, перехватил Гэвина поперек груди и стал шептань на ухо ужасающие вещи о том, как сильно скучал, как рад быть с ним и как он, дьявол забери, его любит.

Оргазм вымел Гэвина из реальности, но, вернувшись в нее, он все так же обнаружил себя в надежных объятиях, которые не хотелось разрывать. А над ним по-прежнему светило солнце, дул ветер и пахло солью, пролетали чайки, шумел тростник, и не было никого лишнего, совершенно ни одного человека на многие мили вокруг, но Гэвин не испытывал одиночества.

Он лежал на прогретом настиле, держал Коннора за руку и думал, что в следующий раз приедет на дольше. Сразу на неделю, на полторы… А потом переведется в морскую полицию, выберет для патрулирования этот участок, а то и возьмет Коннора в напарники — пусть для него пошьют особую форму с надписью на спине, придумают подводный коммуникатор, и они станут первой в мире опергруппой из человека и тритона; и тогда ничто и никто, ни шторм, ни буря, ни сама Сцилла с Харибдой, не смогут им помешать.


End file.
